Kingdom Hearts: Elena and the Secret of Avalor
by Gbro15300
Summary: After meeting Princess Sofia, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey go with her on a quest to Avalor to free Princess Elena from Sofia's amulet and liberate the kingdom from the evil sorceress Shuriki. Little do our heroes know that Shuriki is an apprentice to their nemesis Master Xehanort and with the two combined certain doom comes to our heroes.
1. Chapter 1 Arriving in Enchancia

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Gbro here! I am very excited for my new story. This crossover story will be Kingdom Hearts and Elena and the Secret of Avalor. In the past, I have tried to do a crossover between kingdom hearts and Sofia the First but I have been unsuccessful. When Elena and the Secret of Avalor came I decided that this movie with Kingdom Hearts will be a more ideal crossover so I went for it. This story will feature Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey.** **I wanted to include all of them because I see them not only as friends but as a family. This story will also feature Sofia and her family, Princess Elena, her family as well as Master Xehanort and Shuriki. Since both Elena and the Secret of Avalor and Kingdom Hearts has a lot of friendship and family and touches the hearts of many people, I decided to include all six friends from Kingdom Hearts. Ok everyone, let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my own songs and lyrics I plan to put in this story. All rights go to Disney and Square Enix.**

Chapter 1: Arriving in Enchancia

In the lanes between, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy are riding in their Gummi Ship throughout space to find the guardians of light to combat the seekers of darkness.

While they do so, they travel to old and new worlds to protect it from the threat of the heartless or the thirteen dark seekers.

Riku is now a keyblade master while Sora is still working to become a master after failing in the mark of mastery exam.

Kairi is going with them for good reasons. She can finally go with Sora, become friends with Donald and Goofy and fight alongside them rather than stand on the sidelines and she can get field experience after training with Master Yen Sid for a long time.

It's great to see all six friends together on a marvelous journey to save the worlds from Master Xehanort and the thirteen dark seekers. To everyone on the ship, they don't just see each other as friends but one big family. They've all been through so much together and now, the "family" is finally going on adventures across the worlds all together.

The six are continuing to ride through space to find any worlds that may be in trouble.

They have a radar to detect any worlds in trouble but they also had Kairi because luckily Kairi, being a Princess of Heart, can sense darkness threatening worlds with her heart of pure light, so she can help detect any worlds in trouble.

Sora spoke up first watching the radar. "I don't see any worlds in trouble yet."

"I don't see anything either." Kairi said looking at the radar.

"Me neither guys." Riku said looking at the radar.

"Me neither." Donald said.

"Neither do I." Goofy said.

Mickey spoke up. "How about I stay at the cockpit and watch the radar, while you fellas go fetch yourselves something to eat. We had a pretty long trip so it's better to eat something than go hungry."

"Good idea your majesty!" Donald and Goofy said smiling at their king.

"Sure, why not." Sora said smiling.

"While you are here your majesty, can I bring you something?" Kairi asked Mickey.

"That would be nice of you Kairi." Mickey said smiling at the girl. "Thank you."

Soon everyone except Mickey went to the galley to grab something to eat. In a few moments, everyone ate their food and Kairi went back to the cockpit to bring Mickey his food.

"Thanks, Kairi." Mickey said to Kairi smiling.

"You're welcome your majesty." Kairi smiled back.

After mickey finished his food something came up on the radar.

"Somethings come up!" Donald exclaimed.

"It must be a world." Sora said as everyone saw the world on the radar.

The six friends looked at the radar and saw that they were heading to a world they've never been to before.

"Hmm. That world looks a lot different than the worlds we've been to." Sora said in wonder.

"We should go check it out fellas." Goofy suggested.

"Good idea Goofy." Mickey said. "Let's go."

Everyone soon blasted off to the new world. When they arrived, they were on the edge of a kingdom with a bright castle and a peaceful village. Sora's family were astonished by the beauty of the kingdom. Unknown to them that this kingdom is the kingdom of Enchancia.

"Wow." The six friends said in awe as they looked around at the kingdom they are in.

"This place is beautiful." Sora said in awe.

"No kiddin' Sora." Goofy said in awe.

"I wonder where we are." Kairi said.

"Hmm. Maybe we should walk around and ask some people where we are." Mickey suggested.

"Good idea your majesty, let's go." Sora said as he and his friends began to walk around the kingdom to find out where they are.

It was daytime in the Kingdom of Enchancia. Everything was very peaceful that day. In a garden in the castle was a 7-year-old auburn-haired girl wearing a pearl-lined lavender dress and an amethyst amulet. This was Princess Sofia of Enchancia.

She was seen in the garden playing with her animal friends. They were Clover the rabbit, Robin the Robin, Mia the blue bird and Whatnaught the squirrel.

While she was playing with her animal friends in the garden a corridor of darkness suddenly appeared behind Sofia. She and her friends turned to the dark corridor and gasped in fear.

The corridor closed and revealed an old man with white hair on his chin, tan skin and wearing a long black leather coat with red and white colors on it as well as black boots. This man was Master Xehanort, the leader the True Organization XIII a.k.a, the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness.

Sofia and her friends were still fearfully looking at Xehanort who grinned wickedly at their looks of fear.

"Sof?" Clover asked Sofia. "Who is that man?"

"I-I don't know Clover." Sofia answered fearfully. "But I don't like the looks of him."

Xehanort spoke up. "Why hello my dear."

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!" Sofia asked fearfully. "Who are you?!"

"My name is not important as of now little one." Xehanort responded. "What I am here for is that amulet of yours. Now be a good little girl and hand it over to me." Xehanort reached a hand out to Sofia who clutched her magical amulet tightly in her hands in fear.

"I don't know who you are. But I know you want it for evil!" Sofia exclaimed. "I won't let you take my amulet!"

Xehanort only sighed. "I was hoping you would be more polite and show your manners to me by giving me the amulet." Xehanort then smirked at her. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take it from you, and you along with it!"

Sofia gasped in fear as she tried to run away but Xehanort grabbed her and carried her away on his shoulder. Sofia cried in fear as she was being taken by Xehanort.

"Sofia!" Sofia's animal friends cried in fear, feeling worried about Sofia.

"Let me go!" Sofia cried as she struggled to break free. "Help me!"

Meanwhile in the village of the kingdom Sora and friends continued to walk around the village when all of a sudden, they heard a scream for help from a place close to them.

"Oh no! Someone's in trouble!" Kairi cried out feeling worried about the person in distress.

"Let's go help out!" Mickey suggested.

"Weapons out now!" Sora shouted as he and his friends brought out their weapons. Sora summoned kingdom key, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Donald brought out his magic staff and Goofy brought out his shield.

"Hang on! We're coming!" Sora yelled as he and his friends ran to the source of the cry for help, avoiding obstacles as they progress. They stopped at the edge of the castle and saw Master Xehanort carrying Princess Sofia over his shoulder and gasped in horror.

"My gosh!" Mickey said in horror. "Master Xehanort is kidnapping a young Princess!"

"That's a new low, even for Xehanort." Riku said feeling worried about the young Princess.

"Well we can't just stand here fellas!" Donald exclaimed "We have to save her!"

"Come on!" Sora shouted as he and his friends ran to Xehanort.

"Somebody please help me!" Sofia yelled, struggling to break free.

"Save your breath, child." Xehanort replied with a sinister laugh. "There's no one around that can save you."

"Think again Xehanort!" Sora shouted as he and his friends ran in front of the evil old man gripping their weapons in their hands and giving him deadly glares which only made Xehanort smirk at them after spotting them. Sofia gasped in relief after she spotted Sora and his friends.

"Ah. How wonderful." Xehanort said wickedly. "The heroes of light have come to the rescue yet again."

"That's pretty low of you Xehanort." Sora said angrily. "Threatening a child."

"Oh no no no boy." Xehnaort said waving a finger. "It's not the child I want, it is the amulet around her neck that I want. And since she decided to be a spoiled brat and refused to give to me, I decided to keep her and make her give it to me."

Riku glared at the old man. "We don't know what's special about that amulet around her neck, but none of that matters."

"That's right!" Mickey shouted. "What does matter is that we will NOT let you take her!"

"Try and stop me!" Xehanort said as he tossed Sofia in the air who screamed as she fell to the ground.

"No!" Sora exclaimed as he ran and jumped in the air before catching the child.

"Are you ok?!" Sora asked worried about the child.

"Yes! I'm ok! Thank you!" Sofia exclaimed before Xehanort summoned an army of heartless around him.

Sora turned and gasped seeing the heartless before turning to Sofia. "Get to somewhere safe! We'll handle this!"

"Ok!" Sofia shouted as she ran to safety. Sora ran back to his friends as they got to their battle stances.

"Heartless! To battle!" Xehanort exclaimed pointing to Sora and friends. The heartless charged at the six friends.

"Attack!" Sora shouted as he and his friends charged at the heartless.

We first cut to Sora who was fighting several heartless with his keyblade. Sora was seen slashing at heartless and blocking a few hits as well as some powerful hits. He then unleashed magic spells such as fire, ice and light.

Sora then turned to his left and helped Kairi who was trying to fight off some heartless with her keyblade using the same moves Sora was using before, together they were able to fight the heartless off releasing hearts as they were defeated.

We then cut to Riku who was fighting the heartless as he would battle the nightmares in the sleeping worlds when he took the mark of mastery exam. He used several powerful hits and his powers very effectively against the heartless which were eventually defeated.

Donald was busy fighting the heartless by casting fire, ice and thunder spells at the heartless. Donald was able to fight off the heartless very well with his magic staff and was helpful at healing his friends whenever they had low health.

Goofy was fighting off heartless, using his shield to block blows from the heartless on him and his friends. Sometimes he would do his famous Goofy spin attack on the enemies which gave him an advantage. With all the moves he used, Goofy was able to defeat the heartless he attacked.

Mickey was seen using his keyblade against the heartless. With several flips and twists in the air he was able to use powerful hits and light blasts from his weapon against the heartless making them disappear and release hearts.

The battle ended and Sora and friends pointed their weapons at Xehanort. "Really Xehanort? Your using your heartless minions to do most of the fighting while you stand on the sidelines?"

"That is definitely a coward's tactic." Kairi said.

"You are all right." Xehanort admitted.

"Then let's settle this here and now!" Sora exclaimed.

"As much as I want to destroy all of you, I cannot defeat you in a fair fight considering how outnumbered I am." Xehanort said.

"No matter." Xehanort continued. "You may have won today, but we will see each other again next time. But next time, you and the little princess will not be so fortunate." Xehanort said as he disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

"Yeah, you better run you coward!" Sora shouted.

Riku approached him. "Sora calm down. We'll get him next time."

The group then turned to Sofia, who was in her hiding spot. They then approached her gently and kneeled down to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked gently.

"Yes. I'm ok. Are…are they gone?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, but we have a good feeling that they'll be back. And in larger numbers, too." Sora answered as he helped her up.

"Thank you for saving me." the girl thanked with a smile.

"No problem." Sora said smiling. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sofia." Sofia answered with a smile. "What's your name and your friends' names?"

"My name is Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"My name is Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"My name is Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"My name is Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"My name is Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"My name is Mickey." Mickey introduced himself.

After the introductions, the boys bowed while Kairi curtsied to Sofia, since they know that she is royalty.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Sofia said as she curtseyed, returning the gesture.

"Nice to meet you too Sofia." Sora said smiling at Sofia.

"Sofia." Mickey spoke up. "We should probably get you back inside the castle. Your family should know your alright and that we rescued you."

"Plus, like we said before." Riku spoke up. "We don't know if the man who kidnapped you and his minions may come back with large numbers. Its best if we make sure you're safe."

"Ok everyone." Sofia said. "I trust you."

"We'll also explain to you everything that you saw so you can get to know us more." Sora said.

"Great idea!" Sofia said. "I'd love to get to know the heroes who saved me."

"Alright." Riku said. "Lets go."

Sofia led everyone inside the castle to get to her family. A few moments later they got inside Sofia's castle, where her parents, King Roland II and Queen Miranda, her stepbrother, Prince James, and her stepsister, Princess Amber awaited them in the throne room.

"Mom! Dad!" Sofia called out as she ran to her family.

"Oh, Sofia! We were so worried about you." Queen Miranda cried as she hugged her daughter.

"What happened out there?" King Roland asked.

"Well, one minute I was playing with my animal friends, and the next, some old man in dark clothing came out of nowhere and kidnapped me, but these six came and rescued me." Sofia explained, recalling the encounter between Sora and friends and Master Xehanort.

Sora and friends approached and Amber was confused. "Who are they?" Amber asked in confusion. "Especially those three animals who are with them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sofia said "Everyone, these are Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They are the ones who saved me."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you your majesties." Sora said to Sofia's family as they bowed and curtsied.

"It's an honor to meet you too Sora." Roland said as he and the rest of his family returned the gesture. "We are in your debt for saving our daughter, Sofia."

"My name is King Roland." Roland introduced himself.

"My name is Queen Miranda." Miranda introduced herself.

"I'm Princess Amber." Amber introduced herself.

"I'm Prince James." James introduced himself.

"It's nice to officially meet all of you." Riku said making his friends laugh with him.

"You all don't look like you're from here." Amber said.

"Where are you from?" Miranda asked.

"Oh." Sora spoke up trying to keep the other worlds a secret. "We were traveling around other kingdoms and exploring different places until we found your kingdom." Sora said as his friends nodded in agreement.

"Travelers eh?" Roland said. "Well we would like to welcome you to the Kingdom of Enchancia."

"Thank you, King Roland." Riku said in appreciation.

"Uh Daddy." Amber spoke up. "I don't know if we can trust them. They said they're travelers but I don't know any kingdoms with people like them around. What if they are enemies like the old man who kidnapped Sofia."

"Yeah. What if they suddenly attack us?" James asked cautiously.

"Yes kids." Roland spoke up. "I do agree that they are still strangers to us, but they are the ones who rescued Sofia from that old man who kidnapped her. That should bring good judgement on them from us."

"Absolutely." Miranda said before turning to Sora and friends. "We would never be the same if that old man took Sofia away and they are the ones who did. Thank you again."

"Your welcome Queen Miranda." Kairi said smiling.

"Good." Amber said. "But how exactly did you rescue Sofia? I mean you had to do a bit more than talk or bargain through that."

"Yeah." James said. "Especially when making a deal with a kidnapper, and we know to NEVER make deals with bad people."

"That wasn't a real a problem everyone, because we have these." Sora replied as he and his friends summoned his Keyblades, staff and shield, which surprises everyone.

"Wow!" The royal family exclaimed.

"What kind of weapons are those?" Sofia asked.

"The key swords are called keyblades." Mickey replied.

"And I have a magic staff." Donald said. "I am a wizard if you were wondering.

"And obviously I have a shield." Goofy said.

"We used these weapons to fight the old man who kidnapped Sofia." Sora said as they put their weapons away.

"Well." Miranda spoke up. "This makes a lot more sense. I'll bet the old man was some kind of dark lord, or an evil sorcerer."

"Yes." Sora replied. "Something like that."

"Well, we are definitely honored to be in the present of brave, noble and honorable warriors." Roland said smiling.

"Thank you." Mickey said smiling.

"Sora, to offer a token of gratitude to you and your friends." Miranda spoke up. "Roland and I would like to offer you to stay in our castle as special guests to the royal family." Miranda said as her family nodded in agreement smiling.

"Wow." Sora and friends said in awe.

"I'm not sure." Kairi spoke up. "All we did was rescue your daughter. We don't want to take advantage of you or anything."

"Nonsense Kairi." Roland said smiling at Kairi. "Consider this stay here your reward for rescuing my daughter."

"Thank you, King Roland." Sora thanked Roland.

"Oh, please. Call me Roland. " King Roland replied.

"And call me Miranda." Miranda said smiling.

"And call me Amber." Amber said smiling.

"And call me James." James said smiling.

"Thank you all." Sora said. "Thank you for your generosity."

"Hey Sora." Sofia spoke up. "While all of you are staying here, how about I show you around the kingdom tomorrow morning?"

"Sure Sofia." Sora answered. "We'd love that."

"Well everyone, it's getting dark out." Roland spoke up seeing the evening sky. "How about we all go to our rooms and get a good sleep."

"We'd like that Roland." Sora said as everyone parted ways. However, Sofia stopped Sora and his friends after her family left.

"Can you all meet me in my room." Sofia asked. "I would like to take time in there to get to know each other more. I'd also like to tell you a secret about my amulet."

"Ok Sofia." Sora said. "We'd love to get to know you more. And we have a secret to tell you ourselves."

"Great!" Sofia said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok Sofia." Sora said as everyone left.

A few moments after everyone settled in Enchancia castle, Sora and fiends were in Sofia's room.

"Wow, Sofia." Donald said. "Nice room you have."

"Thank you, Donald." Sofia said as she sat on her bed with everyone sitting on the floor in a circle.

Everyone was about to talk when Clover the rabbit hopped up and sat next to Sofia. Everyone saw the rabbit and wore smiles on their faces.

"Aww. Who's this cute little guy?" Kairi asked smiling.

"This is my rabbit friend, Clover." Sofia introduced Clover to everyone.

"Nice to meet you Clover." Sora said smiling. He slightly scratched the top of his head causing him feel relaxed.

"He loves it when people pet him" Sofia said smiling.

"I can already tell." Sora said smiling.

"So. How are we going to do this?" Donald asked.

"How about we tell you about us first Sofia." Riku spoke up. "Then you can tell us more about you." Riku suggested.

"Ok Riku." Sofia said.

Sora and friends began to tell their story.

"Well Sofia." Sora said. "We are more than just wielders of a keyblade, magic staff and shield. We are in fact, defenders of the universe and the protectors of light."

"Wow! Warriors of light?!" Sofia exclaimed. "That's ah-mazing!"

"It is." Sora said. "And about the universe, we actually come from a place that's outside of this world."

"Wait." Sofia spoke up. "Are you telling me there's worlds outside of this world?"

"That's right Sofia." Riku spoke up.

"We didn't want to tell anyone about that because of people knew about the worlds they would have a lust to travel other worlds and gain power for selfish reasons like the old man who kidnapped you."

"That's why it is our duty to protect the worlds from the forces of evil." Sora said.

"Wow." Sofia said in awe. "And who exactly was that old man who kidnapped me?"

Sora and friends sighed before Sora spoke up. "His name is Master Xehanort. He is our mortal enemy and the cause of most of the darkness infecting the worlds."

"Oh my." Sofia said in shock.

"Yes." Riku said. "Our lives were perfect on our homeworld. But one fateful night, Xehanort's heartless named Ansem corrupted me with darkness casuing me to open the door to darkness and destroy our world with those dark monsters called Heartless."

"So those were the dark creatures that Xee-hanort man summoned and attacked you." Sofia realized.

"Yes." Sora said. "I was devastated at first when I first lost my world along with Riku and Kairi. But not before I met Donald and Goofy."

"That's right Sofia." Donald spoke up. "Ever since we met, Sora, Goofy and I have gone on many adventures in the worlds, battling evil, making new friends, touching people's hearts and most importantly stopping Xehanort from destroying the worlds time and time again."

"Wow. Amazing!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Thank ya, Sofia." Goofy said smiling.

"Now, Xehanort is striking again, bringing evil to the worlds." Mickey said. "But not while we are all here to stop him."

"You all must be real heroes to the other worlds." Sofia said smiling. "I'm glad they have people like you around."

"Thank you, Sofia." Kairi said smiling.

"Would that answer some of your questions?" Mickey asked.

"Oh yes." Sofia said. "Now to tell you my story."

Sofia began to tell her story.

"First of all, I wasn't a princess at first." Sofia said.

"What do ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"I was a commoner girl with my mom Miranda." Sofia explained. "She was the village shoe maker before she met my step dad Roland while polishing his shoes."

"Wow." Sora and friends said in awe.

"So, your mother married Roland and you are all a step family?" Sora said in awe.

"Yes." Sofia answered.

"That must be a lot for you." Kairi said. "Going from a commoner to a princess must be a big challenge."

"Oh, believe me it was." Sofia said. "I had to make BIG adjustments to being a princess. But it all wasn't bad because I have a great family and great friends who were there to help me."

"Well, that all sounds wonderful." Sora said.

"Yeah." Goofy spoke up. "You are blessed to have all those people so close to you. Having a kind heart like yours to all those people makes you special."

"Thank you Goofy." Sofia said smiling.

"Friends and Family are all what people like us need to live a happy life." Sora said. "And I'm happy to have all my friends here with my by my side to protect the worlds."

"Yeah." Riku said. "And friends are also the family that we can choose, and we see each other more as a family."

"That's wonderful." Sofia said smiling before changing the subject. "Now I would like to tell you about this amulet around my neck." She said pointing to her amulet.

"Ok Sofia." Sora said. "If there is any secret involving the amulet, we will absolutely not tell anyone."

"That's right." Riku said. "Your secret will be safe with us."

"Thank you everyone." Sofia said before telling about the amulet. "I got this amulet from my step dad after I arrived at the castle. But most the important thing about it is… its magical."

Everyone gasped. "Magical?!"

"Yes." Sofia answered.

"What magical abilities does it have?" Sora asked.

"It has a few." Sofia said. "It gives me the power to talk to animals."

"Wow!" Sora and friends exclaimed.

"That must be why you're so close to Clover there." Riku said.

"Yes." Sofia said. "My amulet also gives me the power to turn to a mermaid and make me small."

"Wow." Sora and friends said in awe.

"Donald's magic turns us to mermaids when we go to a world underwater!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wow!" Sofia said in awe.

"Can you show us the shrinking power you have?" Donald asked.

"Sure." Sofia said as she clutched her amulet. "I wish to be small."

The amulet shrunk Sofia making everyone gasp in awe. "I wish to be big again." Sofia grew back to her normal size.

"That's so cool." Sora said.

"Thank you." Sofia said. "Also, if I need help, my amulet summons a princess to give me advice."

"A princess? Who?" Mickey asked. "We might know some of the princesses the amulet summoned."

"The amulet summoned Princesses Cinderella, Jasmine Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Ariel, Rapunzel, Tiana, Mirada and Mulan." Sofia explained.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. "We know most of those princesses!"

"We met them while we were on our adventures in the worlds and helped defeat the evil forces in their worlds." Donald explained.

"Amazing!" Sofia said. "Small universe huh?"

Everyone laughed at Sofia's joke.

"You want to know something else amazing?" Sora asked. "Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Snow White, and Jasmine are Princesses of Hearts, maidens with hearts of pure light."

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed. "I've never heard of a Princess of Heart before. I never knew they were those princesses."

"Yes they are." Kairi ssaid. "I am one of those Princesses of Heart too."

"Amazing! It must be wonderful to have a heart of pure light Kairi." Sofia said.

"It is Sofia." Kairi said.

Sofia changed the subject again. "This amulet doesn't just have the magical powers I have now. It has a phrase. 'For each deed perfomed, for better or worse, a power isgranted, blessing or curse.'" Sofia said the phrase.

"If I do something good, my amulet grants me a new magical ability, I was granted the power to turn into a mermaid after rescuing a mermaid who is now my friend from a fishing net." Sofia explained.

"Amazing Sofia." Goofy said.

"Thank you Goofy." Sofia said. "If I do something bad, the amulet will curse me."

"Curse?" Sora and friends asked feeling a bit worried.

"Are the curses harmful?" Sora asked.

"No." Sofia said. "One curse was that after I bragged about singing the Enchancia anthem, I was cursed by croaking like a frog. The curse will stay until I learned my lesson."

"That's uh, a strange way to teach someone right from wrong." Donald said.

"It does help Donald." Sofia said.

"Well Sofia." Sora said. "That amulet sure is amazing."

"Thank you, Sora." Sofia said.

"But did you in your life, encountered forces of evil? Especially people who tried to steal your amulet for evil, like Xehanort almost did." Riku asked.

"Yes Riku." Sofia said referring to all her enemies in her past. "I have met evil people in the past who have done harm to my kingdom, my family and to innocent people. But I had the courage and the heart to stand up and stop them before they can win."

"Wow Sofia." Kairi said. "You are definitely brave and strong hearted for someone your age."

"Thank you Kairi." Sofia said. "Im very glad we all got to know each other more."

"Us too Sofia." Sora said. "And don't worry, we give you our word that we will never tell anyone about your amulet. Your secret is safe with all of us." Sora's friends nodded in agreement.

"Thank you everyone." Sofia said gratefully. "To tell you all the truth, I'm kinda glad someone else knows. And that someone is you."

"Thank you, Sofia." Mickey said smiling.

"And I won't tell anyone of the other worlds too." Sofia said.

"Hey if you're that good at keeping your amulet a secret." Sora spoke up. "We definitely believe you will keep ours too."

Everyone laughed at Sora's joke.

"That's true Sora." Sofia joked making everyone laugh with her. "Thank you again for saving me from Xee-hanort man. I am deeply grateful."

"You're welcome Sofia." Sora said. "You know something, we only met a few hours ago and we already see you as a great friend to us."

Sofia smiled brightly as everyone formed a group hug. "And I already see you all as great friends too."

Everyone stopped the group hug and Sofia looked outside. "Oh! It's getting late! We should be going to bed!"

"Hmm. You're right." Mickey said as everyone began to leave Sofia's room.

"Good night Sofia." Sora and friends said smiling.

"Good night everyone." Sofia said as Sora and friends left the room.

Everyone then got to their guest rooms and got into bed before falling asleep for the night.

As Sofia was a sleep, her amulet began to glow in a slightly bright light.

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid was sitting at his desk wondering how Sora and his friends were doing in the worlds. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice from a crystal ball on his desk.

"Master Yen Sid! Master Yen Sid! Can you hear me?!" The voice said but Yen Sid recognized it.

"Alacazar, my old friend" Yen Sid answered. "I can hear you."

"The amulet of Avalor has found the Princess and keyblade wielders worthy to free Princess Elena from the amulet and liberate Avalor from Shuriki." Alacazar, the royal wizard of Avalor said.

"Yes Alacazar." Yen Sid said. "I feel it. The time has come for them to answer the call of destiny."

"Yes." Alacazar said. "I will bring the young princess and keyblade wielders to the secret library then we will brief them of their quest."

"Yes Alacazar." Yen Sid said. "I am deeply sorry for what Shuriki did to Elena and her family 41 years ago. I wish I was there to help when you were needed the most." Yen Sid said feeling a bit of guilt inside.

"Think nothing of it master." Alacazar said. "All that matters is that we have the worthy heroes we need to set things right."

"Yes indeed." Yen Sid said. "I deeply believe they will succeed. But they also must beware of Master Xehanort."

"Yes master." Alacazar said as the communication between the two wizards was finished.

Meanwhile, in the world that never was, Master Xehanort and the dark seekers were having a meeting.

"Comrades, Sora and his friends have prevented me from obtaining the Amulet of Avalor from the young princess." Xehanort said.

"Oh joy!" Xigbar said in his normal dude like behavior. "The little keyblade kiddies show up and stop you yet again!"

"Xigbar cease your behavior at once!" Xemnas said. "There is no time for whining.

"Xemnas." Xehanort said stopping Xemnas before continuing. "I have failed to obtain the amulet so we can harness its powers and destroy it. But none of it matters now."

"What do you have in mind sir." Saix asked.

"We may no longer be able to use the amulet for our plans but I have something greater in mind." Xehanort explained. "The perfect candidate for our thirteenth seeker of darkness: my old protégé, Queen Shuriki of Avalor."

"You mean that sorceress you took under your wing 41 years ago, during your younger years?" Ansem asked.

"Yes." Xehanort answered. "She was very successful in taking over Avalor and ruling it for 41 years. I am deeply proud of her for it. Which is why I have selected her as our thirteenth dark seeker."

The dark seekers applauded at Xehanort's announcement.

"Now comrades, I must go and meet Shuriki in Avalor." Xehanort said before grinning. "I've long waited for this moment."

Then Xehanort and his comrades disappeared in corridors of darkness after the meeting ended.

 **First chapter done! And it was a long one! Hope you guys like it so far especially the introductions between Sofia and the keyblade family. I also hope you liked all the connections I made between Sora and friends and Sofia and the connections between Yen Sid, Alacazar an Xehanort and Shuriki. I wanted to do this to wow my audience. I apologize for the short battle in the beginning, but don't worry, things will be much better later. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny Calls

**Hello readers! And welcome back! Next chapter is up now! So let us begin!**

 **I own nothing!**

Chapter 2: Destiny Calls

The next morning has arrived in Enchancia and everyone in the castle is still in their peaceful sleep. When the sun beams reached Sora and friends in the guest rooms King Roland had given them as well as the bedrooms of he and his family, they all immediately got up, got dressed, and went down to the dining room on the first floor for breakfast. When Sora and friends got to the dining room, they see Sofia and her family waiting for him to join them.

"Ah, Sora." Roland greeted with a smile. "You made it. Come and join us for breakfast." King Roland said.

"Thank you, Roland." Sora thanked as he sat next to Sofia and his friends sat down on the other empty chairs around the table. Then another person showed up in the dining room. It was then a tall, yet elderly man with short, gray hair wearing a black suit with a red bowtie. He is Baileywick, the castle steward.

"Good morning, Baileywick." King Roland greeted.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Baileywick replied. "May I ask who your guests are?"

"Why, certainly." King Roland answered "Baileywick, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Everyone, this is Baileywick, our castle steward."

"Hello Baileywick." Sora and friends greeted the steward with smiles on their faces.

"It's an honor to meet all of you." Baileywick greeted.

"You too sir." Kairi greeted back.

"And how did you all meet Sofia?" Baileywick wanted to know

"Oh, we saved her from being kidnapped by an old man in a black coat who was like a dark sorcerer." Sora answered.

"Oh my. Is this true?" Baileywick asked with a surprised look.

"I'm afraid so sir." Riku answered with a sigh.

"That man should get what he deserves." Queen Miranda replied.

"Don't worry Miranda." Sora spoke up. "He will get what he deserves one day. And we'll be ready if he strikes again."

"That's right!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy said. "You can count on us!"

"We also promise that while we are here, the dark man and anyone else like him will not lay a hand on your kingdom or any of you." Kairi reassured the queen.

"Then it was a good thing you came into the kingdom, everyone." Baileywick thanked. "The world needs more heroes like all of you."

"Thank you, sir." Sora said as Baileywick as he checks his pocket watch.

"Now, I suggest you children hurry." Baileywick informed the royal children. "You're going to be late for school."

"Shoot! He's right. Let's go!" James exclaimed as he, Sofia, and Amber took their stuff and left the dining room in a hurry.

"Aww." Sora and friends sighed.

"We won't be able to go with you across the kingdom since you have school Sofia." Sora sadly said.

"Don't worry everyone." Sofia reassured Sora and friends. "Today is in fact our last day of school before summer vacation. We can do the tour of the kingdom once summer vacation begins."

"Good idea Sofia!" Sora and friends exclaimed in glee.

Sora then turned to Roland and Miranda. "Is it ok if we take your children to school your majesties?"

"We would love that Sora." Miranda answered.

"Great!" Sofia shouted as she and her step siblings ran out the door. "Come on everyone! We don't want to be late!"

"Coming!" Sora and friends responded as they followed the children to their school.

20 minutes later, everyone arrived at Royal Prep with Sofia, Amber, and James. The exterior of the school was blue with a bright purple roof. And in the schoolyard was a tall, white clock tower with a white flag flowing at the top.

"This is where you go to school?!" a surprised Sora asked.

"Yes, it is. Welcome to Royal Prep Academy." Sofia answered.

"It looks amazing." Goofy said in awe.

"That's how I reacted when I saw the academy on my first day." Sofia said.

Inside the school was the headmistresses Flora Fauna and Merryweather. They were doing their work when they noticed Sora and friends outside in the front of the school with Sofia and her siblings.

"Sora?! He and his friends are here?!" Merryweather asked in awe.

"We should go and see them." Fauna suggested. "Those dears would be so happy to see us."

"Good idea." Flora said as the three fairies disappeared.

A few moments later the fairies reappeared in front of everyone in front of Royal Prep with smiles on their faces.

"Hello dears." Flora greeted the keyblade family with a smile. "It's so good to see you."

"Flora! Fauna! Merryweather!" Sora and friends exclaimed in glee.

"It's so good to see you too!" Sora said smiling at the fairies.

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed. "You all know each other?!"

"Absolutely Princess Sofia." Flora answered. "We helped Sora and his friends a few times during their adventures."

"She's right Sofia." Sora said before turning to the fairies. "So what are you three doing here?"

"We're in fact, the headmistresses of Royal Prep." Fauna answered.

"Wow!" Sora and friends exclaimed in awe.

"That's wonderful." Mickey said smiling. "You three must do a great job running the school."

"We definitely do Mickey." Merryweather said smiling.

"Like we said before, small universe huh?" Donald joked making everyone laugh with him.

The laughter stopped before Sora spoke up. "Well, we should probably let all of you do your school stuff." Sora said smiling. "It was great seeing you." Sora said with a smile.

"You too Sora." Fauna said smiling. "Good luck with your adventures to defeat the darkness."

"Thank you!" Sora and friends said.

Sora turned to the Royal children "We'll be waiting outside if you're looking for us. See you, Sofia." Sora said.

"You too Amber." Kairi said smiling.

"You too James." Riku said smiling.

"See you, Sora. See you, everyone." Sofia replied as she, Amber, and James entered the school.

After the children entered the school, everyone went to the tree line nearby and sat down at the trees relaxing as they waited for the children.

A few hours later, while Sora and friends were relaxing and while Sofia was in school, they suddenly saw something in a daydream they are experiencing.

In the daydream was a flashback to the kingdom of Avalor, 41 years ago. The royal carriage, with the King and Queen of Avalor aboard, was rushing into Avalor, followed closely by a cloud of green smoke.

"Mama! Papa!" Princess Elena (wearing a single Amulet) rushed to greet them.

Elena froze in shock as the cloud caught up to them. It swirled above, revealing the evil sorceress Shuriki.

"Vadishima!" Shuriki pointed her wand at the carriage, which was engulfed in a blast of green light.

Horrified, Elena ran into the castle. But Shuriki appeared before her in a cloud of smoke.

"Vadishima!" She pointed her wand at Elena.

There was a flash of green light.

After the daydream ended Sora and friends and Sofia rubbed their eyes as Sora and friends felt something in their hearts as if they are hurting and Sofia's amulet glowed blue.

The scene showed Sofia in class with James noticing her in slight distress.

"Sof?" James frowned. "Are you okay?"

"That was weird." Sofia frowned. "it was like I just had a dream. But I was wide awake."

"It's called 'daydreaming'." James grinned. "I do it all the time."

"Children, as I was saying, I hope you all have a wonderful summer." Flora announced. "Class dismissed!"

"Oh, I can't wait to find out where daddy is taking us on our summer trip!" Amber beamed as the students left the school. "Come on, Sofia."

"Yeah, we'd better get home." Sofia nodded, her amulet still glowing blue. "I'd better get to the Secret Library. And I should bring Sora and his friends with me." Sofia whispered.

The other scene showed Sora and friends talking to each other at what they just experienced. "Did any of you guys see that dream?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, we all did." Kairi said with the others nodding in agreement.

"It looked like an evil sorceress attacking a kingdom and taking it over." Sora said as he clutched his chest. "Did any of you guys feel a slight pain in your chests?"

"Yeah." Donald answered. "I don't know what this pain is."

"Me neither." Mickey said. "It felt like someone was hurting or someone is calling us."

"But." Goofy spoke up. "Shouldn't we only feel this if someone is connected to us our hearts?"

"Yeah." Kairi said. "I don't know who that princess was in that daydream but I bet she might be the one hurting or calling us."

"You might be right Kairi." Sora said. "We might want to inform Master Yen Sid about this, he may know what's going on."

Then the doors to the school opened up, with Sofia, Amber, and James walking down the front steps.

"Sora!" Sofia called out as she ran down the steps. James and Amber followed her.

"Hey Sofia. How was your day?" Sora asked smiling at Sofia.

"It was great!" Amber replied. "And best of all, our summer vacation has begun!"

"That's right!" James said in glee. "This vacation will be brilliant!"

"He says that a lot. It's his catchphrase." Amber said jokingly as everyone laughed with her.

"Well, why don't we all go back to Enchancia and get this vacation started shall we?" Sora said as everyone made their way back to Enchancia.

Back at Castle Enchancia, Roland and Miranda were in the sitting room.

"The kids and Sora and his friends will be here any minute, Miranda." Roland grinned, as they glanced at map-patterned rugs. "We have to figure out where we're taking them."

"Do you think Sora and his friends would want to go with us on a vacation?" Miranda asked.

"Why not?" Roland asked. "I mean, they saved Sofia and they are travelers and explorers. It's perfect!"

"Alright Rollie." Miranda said smiling before thinking of vacation destinations. "What about Corinthia?" Miranda suggested.

"I was hoping to go someplace we haven't been before." Roland mused. "The kingdom could use a new trading partner..."

"We're home!" Amber called, as she and James entered the sitting room. "So, where are we going, daddy?"

"We're still trying to figure that out, Amber." Roland admitted.

While the royal family was talking Sofia grabbed and pulled Sora's sleeve. "Hey guys. Can you meet me in my room?"

"Sure Sofia." Sora said. "What's up?"

"It's something I have to show you." Sofia said.

"Ok." Sora said as he turned to his friends. "Come on guys."

Everyone soon arrived in Sofia's room and began to talk amongst themselves. "I saw a strange daydream today." Sofia informed her friends.

"What kind of daydream?" Mickey asked Sofia.

"I don't know." Sofia said. "It's like an evil sorceress taking over a kingdom and a princess in distress."

Sora and friends gasped. "We had that daydream too!" Sora exclaimed.

"Really?!" Sofia asked in shock.

"Yeah." Riku said. "It's so strange. How can we have the same daydream? It's a very strange coincidence."

"It's definitely weird alright." Donald said.

"You know what else is strange?" Kairi asked. "We felt a sudden pain in our hearts as if someone is hurting or calling us."

"I had that too." Sofia said. "But it's not the pain in my chest. It's my amulet, it was glowing blue while I was at school."

"Is it a new power?" Donald asked.

"No." Sofia answered.

"A curse?" Goofy asked.

"No." Sofia answered.

"A princess being summoned?" Sora asked.

"No. No. None of all that." Sofia answered. "It's the Secret Library calling me."

Sora and friends were confused. "The Secret Library?"

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"I'll show you." Sofia said as she picked up her blue book and opened the secret passageway. Sora and friends saw that it was too small for them to fit through.

"Is this the way to this Secret Library?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Sofia answered.

"But how are we all going to fit?" Sora asked as he was reminded of his adventure in Wonderland where they had to drink to shrink to get past the talking doorknob.

"No problem." Sofia said as she held her amulet. "I wish to be small." She shrank down, and slipped through the passageway.

"Ok, Sofia can get through." Riku spoke up. "But what about us?"

"Yeah." Goofy said. "Too bad we don't have the shrinking potion from Wonderland or anything like that."

While the group was thinking, Donald remembered something. "Wait fellas! I got it! It's a spell I remembered doing a long time ago!"

Donald held his staff high and said a magic word. "Mini!" The spell was cast and everyone shrunk to the same small size as Sofia.

"Great everyone!" Sofia said. "Come on!" Everyone followed Sofia to the secret library

Soon after, they arrived at the Secret Library. Sofia placed the book in the door to open it and as they went inside Sora and friends were awestruck.

"Wow!" They exclaimed.

"Is this the Secret Library?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Sofia answered. "My aunt Tilly told me of this place a long time ago. It's a library with books without any endings."

"No endings?" Donald asked.

"Yes. I am the story keeper of the library and it is my duty to find the endings of the books that come to me." Sofia explained.

"Wow, that's cool!" Sora said in awe.

"Yes." Sofia said. "My amulet glowed because the Secret Library called me to find an ending to a book. And that giant mirror up there will show us images of the story instead of us reading it." Sofia showed the giant mirror in front of everyone.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sora asked. "Let's find an ending to a book!"

Sora's friends and Sofia laughed at his antics as all the books were glowing blue. One flew down to them.

One book flew down to them. "'The Lost Princess of Avalor'?" Sofia read the title.

Everyone gasped at the name Avalor. It was the same name as the amulet of Avalor. "Sof?" Kairi asked. "Do you think this may be like your amulet of Avalor?"

"I dunno Kairi." Sofia said as the book suddenly flew into the magic mirror. But instead of showing images, the mirrors were shrouded in blue smoke. Then an old bearded man in blue robes emerged from it.

"Yes. It is exactly like the Amulet of Avalor." He smiled.

Sofia and the group gasped in shock.

"Don't be so alarmed everyone." The old man chuckled. "After all, I'm not the first talking book you've seen in here."

"Usually, they just tell the stories." Sofia admitted.

"Yeah, and they don't talk to us. Or talk at all." Sora added.

"Well this book was made by a powerful wizard." The old man smiled.

"Who?" The group asked.

"Me, Alacazar." The old man revealed. "Royal wizard of Avalor and one of Master Yen Sid's protégés"

Sora and friends gasped. "We never knew that!" Riku exclaimed.

"Who's master Yen Sid?" Sofia asked.

"He is a master sorcerer and keyblade master." Sora explained. "We are his apprentices."

"That's right everyone." Alacazar said smiling. "Yen Sid told me who all of you are. It's an honor to finally meet you Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy."

"You too Alacazar." Mickey said smiling.

"Let us get back to business, shall we?" Alacazar suggested. "I was a royal wizard and protégé to Yen Sid. Before I turned myself into a talking book." Alacazar explained.

"Why did you do that? Alacazar?" Kairi frowned.

"It is a long story Kairi." Alacazar declared. "Which I am about to tell you, so get comfy."

Alacazar conjured up a couch and chairs for the group, and a few bowls of fruit.

"Across the great ocean, in the enchanted kingdom of Avalor, there once lived a young Princess named Elena." Alacazar narrated, as the mirror showed Elena at her birthday party, surrounded by her family. "On her fifteenth birthday, her mother, Queen Lucia, gave her a magical Amulet: The Amulet of Avalor. A family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation, that would protect her from harm."

"Wow." Sora said in awe. "That's wonderful of Elena's mother to do that for her."

"It is Sora." Alacazar told them, as the image changed to Shuriki's attack on the King and Queen. "One fateful day, Queen Shuriki, an evil, power-hungry sorceress from the northern islands, attacked the King and Queen, then set her sights upon the palace. Princess Elena bravely chose to face Shuriki on her own, so her family would be spared."

Sora and friends gasped in horror.

"I saw this before." Sofia declared.

"So did we." Sora nodded. "In the daydream."

"That's right." Sofia agreed.

"And the pain in our chests." Riku spoke up. "Do you think it was as if Elena calling us?"

"Yes Riku. That was Elena's way of calling you all here." Alacazar revealed. "So I could tell you the whole story. Now, when Shuriki tried to strike her down, the Amulet saved Elena, by pulling her inside. But the force of Shuriki's spell was almost too much for it. The Amulet had keep her inside in order to keep Elena safe. And that is how the Princess wound up inside your Amulet."

"There's a Princess inside my Amulet?" Sofia gaped.

"And she's been in there for forty-one years." Alacazar added.

Sora and friends gasped. "41 years?!"

"Yes." Alacazar answered. "But this is the most important part: Shuriki thought she had gotten rid of Elena. But she was wrong."

The mirror showed a young Alacazar picking up the Amulet.

"I soon discovered that the only way to get her out of the Amulet was to find a special princess and worthy keyblade wielders who could set her free. A I searched the globe for years, until I grew too old to continue."

The mirror showed Alacazar going from land to land, gradually getting older and older.

"So I used the last of my magic to transform myself into this book, so that someday, her story could have a happy ending." He concluded. "And at last, it seems Elena finally found the Princess and keyblade wielders we have been searching for."

"She chose us?" Sofia asked, looking at her Amulet.

"Elena chose all of us?" Sora added.

"That is right everyone." The voice of Yen Sid was heard as his image appeared in the magic mirror in front of everyone.

"Master." Sora and friends stood at attention to Master Yen Sid.

"At ease, everyone." Yen Sid said as the group returned to their normal stances. "You've done excellent work finding the princess and keyblade wielders worthy to free Elena Alacazar."

"Thank you master." Alacazar said.

"I had a great feeling that my apprentices would be chosen to free Elena and free Avalor from Shuriki." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you Master." Riku said before Yen Sid turned to Sofia.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Princess Sofia. I have heard many great stories about you from Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. It is an honor to finally meet you in person." Yen Sid said to Sofia.

"Thank you, sir." Sofia said as she curtsied to the sorcerer.

"To explain to all of you about the keyblade wielders Alacazar searched for." Yen Sid explained. "While Alacazar searched for the worthy princess he also searched for keyblade wielders who would one day meet the worthy princess to free Elena and liberate Avalor from Shuriki."

"I had a feeling that the three keyblade wielders before you would be the ones." Yen Sid explained referring to Aqua, Terra and Ventus. "But they already faced their fate at Master Xehanort's hands."

"So, after we saved Sofia from Xehanort and became great friends with her, we became the ones worthy to free Elena and Avalor?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora." Yen Sid said. "But more importantly, it is not just your friendship to Sofia, it is the strength of all your hearts and all the good deeds you all have done that made you worthy to free Elena and Avalor."

"Wow. That's amazing." Kairi said in awe.

"Now let's get back to your quest." Alacazar suggested. "Now, in order to free Elena, you must travel to Avalor and summon my chanul."

Alacazar conjured up an image of a house.

"Wait, we have to do what?" Sofia gaped.

"Go to my home in Avalor, and summon my chanul." Alacazar grinned.

"What's a chanul?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid spoke up. "It is a spirit animal that acts as a guide to magical people such as a sorcerer or a wizard like Alcazar. Alacazar's chanul will give you all the instructions you need in order to free Elena from Princess Sofia's amulet. But you need to find Alacazar's house first."

"Ok Master." Sora said with confidence. "We'll do it."

"Excellent everyone." Alacazar said before being cautious. "But be careful, for Queen Shuriki still rules Avalor, and is as powerful and evil as ever. So you probably want to keep your distance."

"Yes." Yen Sid spoke up. "But I must warn all of you. It is not just Shuriki you must beware of, beware of Master Xehanort; he is a far more powerful and more dangerous enemy than any of us can imagine. He may be involved with everything Shuriki has done and is doing now."

Sofia and Sora glanced at the image and felt a feeling of uncertainty inside the two.

"I can see you two are unsure." Alacazar noted. "Listen, Elena tested many Princesses before you Princess Sofia. She granted them powers and curses, but you are the only one she chose. And Elena has searched for keyblade wielders with strong hearts who will meet the worthy princess and become friends with her. She has been preparing you for this day since you first put on the Amulet and when you would meet the worthy keyblade wielders."

"I don't know." Sora said with uncertainty. "I don't know if I can do this. I have gone on many adventures and fought many forces of evil with my friends. But this might be the one thing i don't know if I can do."

"Sora." Riku spoke up. "You _can_ do this. We all believe in you."

"That's right Sora." Kairi spoke up. "We'll be by your side along with Sofia all the way. You just have to trust your friends and those you hold dear in your heart to be your power."

"That's right." Mickey spoke up. "Like you said before, your friends are your power and you are theirs. We all believe that and Elena does too."

"But I'm not a keyblade master." Sora said. "If Xehanort is indeed involved, I don't know if I can defeat him or Shuriki. And with them both, they might be deadly foes that even we cannot defeat."

"Sora." Mickey spoke up. "keyblade master or not, you are a very special person, one of the most special we have seen in such a long time."

"That's right!" Donald spoke up. "Goofy and I don't care if you're a keyblade master or not! You are the best friend we have had in a long time."

"Donald's right." Goofy spoke up. "In all of our adventures, you were the one who kept us together no matter what danger we were in. You were and are a great leader to us."

"They're right Sora." Riku spoke up. "You saved me from the darkness in my heart and you saved Kairi many times. You were also undaunted by your failure of the Mark of Mastery exam because you care about me than yourself."

"Everyone is right." Kairi spoke up. "You have touched so many hearts across the worlds and you're never afraid to do what is right and follow what is good. So please Sora, don't doubt yourself and trust us, trust your friends, trust Elena, trust yourself and all of us together, no one, not even Xehanort or Shuriki can defeat us."

"Everyone is right." Sofia said fully listening to the words from Sora's friends and fully accepting the destiny that has been bestowed upon Sofia.

"Sofia?" Sora asked.

"Everyone here and in the worlds believe in you." Sofia said with a smile. "I believe in you too. After everything I heard, I believe that we can do this, together."

Everyone in the room smiled and nodded in agreement. Sora heard all the words his friends have told him and he knew they were all true. All those words he heard are the very reason why he was chosen by Elena to free her and her kingdom from Shuriki. He couldn't let fear and despair cloud his mind because it doesn't make him who he is.

"Everyone is right Sora." Yen Sid said. "keyblade master or not, I believe you have the heart and the strength to free Elena and her kingdom and defeat Shuriki and Xehanort."

"Yen Sid is right. You can do this if you choose to." Alacazar spoke up. "But remember, her story is in your hands now, everyone. It is up to you how it ends."

Alacazar rose up and went back into the mirror. The mirror went back to the image of Master Yen Sid.

"What do you think, Sora?" Sofia asked. "Are you ready to follow the call of destiny to free Elena and Avalor?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sora smiled at all of his friends. "Alright everyone! Let's do it!" Sora shouted and everyone cheered before putting their right hands in the middle of their circle.

"Heroes of light on three!" Donald shouted as they all said in unison. "One two three! Heroes of light!"

Shortly after, the group rushed out of the secret library and back to the castle.

"Good luck everyone." Yen Sid said as he saw everyone rush out of the library before his image disappeared from the mirror.

Shortly after everyone rushed into the sitting room. Inside, the others were looking at a map with a dart in it.

"I don't care where the dart landed, James." Roland frowned. "We are not going to the north pole."

"We know where we should go!" Sora declared.

"We should go to... Avalor!" Sofia announced, spinning the globe to show the country.

"What?" Amber frowned.

"Avalor?" Roland asked.

"That's so far away." Amber declared.

"And we need to visit a kingdom we can trade with." Roland added.

"We just read all about it." Sofia smiled.

"And Avalor is the perfect place for us." Sora grinned with everyone nodding in agreement.

Then everyone sang

Sofia: You say you wanna go somewhere new

Mickey: Well, we have just the new kingdom for you

Sora: A special place that we all can explore

Sora and friends: So let us tell you about Avalor

Sora and friends: It's where everyone goes to trade

Kairi: We can shop in their grand arcade

Goofy: It has plenty of sights to see

Donald: And ancient ruins of mystery and beautiful scenery

Sofia/Sora and friends: So let's get out of our Royal Home

Riku: And all set out for the Great Unknown

Kairi: We'll chart a course of our very own

Mickey: And take a leap into the Great Unknown

Sofia/Sora and friends: The Great Unknown

"Avalor sounds great!" James smiled.

"What an adventure it could be!" Miranda beamed.

"And good for the kingdom." Roland added.

"That's right fellas!" Mickey exclaimed happily. "This will be a great vacation for all of us!"

"Just as long as we get to go shopping." Amber grinned.

"Really? Shopping?" Donald asked Amber in a bit of annoyance.

"Hey, it's a girl thing to do shopping Donald." Amber grinned. "Wanna keep looking pretty!"

"We'll take the royal galleon." Roland glanced at a model of the boat.

"Can we all go with you?" Sora asked on behalf of himself and his friends.

"Absolutely!" Roland answered with a smile. "It will be great to spend more time together, especially after saving Sofia yesterday."

Before long, they were riding a massive galleon across the sea, big enough for all of them to fit in.

As everyone settled in on the ship everyone began to sing.

Sora and friends: Across the ocean as we set sail

We're hoping that we won't fail

Sofia: To find a Princess we've never met

And end our biggest story yet

And free her from my amulet

The Royal Family of Enchancia: So let's get out of our Royal Home

And all set out for the Great Unknown

Amber: Maybe pick up a brand-new throne

The Royal Family of Enchancia: Let's take a leap into the Great Unknown

The great Unknown

Sofia and the group headed to the front of the galleon.

Sofia/Sora and friends: As the trade winds begin to blow

Sora: There's so much that we still don't know

Kairi: To free this Princess All on our own

Donald: Is such a leap

Goofy: A journey deep

Sofia/Sora and friends: Into the Great Unknown

After the song was sang, it was night time in the seas and Sofia, Sora and friends were in a room discussing the plan.

Riku spoke up. "Ok everyone, Sofia's family doesn't know the real reason why we are going to Avalor. We are going there to free Elena from Sofia's amulet and liberate Avalor from Shuriki. It pains me to do this but we must not let them know why we are really here. The less people to know of our mission the better."

"Riku's right." Sofia spoke up. "As much as I don't like lying to my family it is best if we keep all this a secret until the time is right."

"Agreed Sofia." Sora said. "We should also keep our keyblade abilities a secret from Shuriki until the time is right. She will not know us so we must not reveal our abilities to her at the wrong time or the mission will be over."

"Agreed fellas." Mickey said. "Now let's get some sleep, we should arrive in Avalor the next morning."

As everyone parted ways to get some sleep, Sora and Sofia stayed behind. "Sofia." Sora spoke up. "My friends and I give you our word that we will make sure you and your family is safe during our quest. I don't know whether Xehanort may strike again even with Shuriki with him, but I will not let them hurt you or your family."

"Thank you, Sora." Sofia said in appreciation. "But I don't want you to be so worried about me. I told you that I have gone on many adventures like you and your friends. I can take on any challenge and danger that comes my way. It's what makes me who I am."

"I know Sof." Sora said with a smile. "But I still feel worried about your safety as well as your family. You seen what Shuriki did to Elena and her family 41 years ago. I fear that she and Xehanort may do the same to you if they caught us.

"Sora." Sofia spoke up but Sora continued. "I was really worried about you when Xehanort kidnapped you. My heart aches when I see innocent people, and children like you, threatened. If anything bad happened to you and your family, I would never forgive myself."

"Sora." Sofia spoke stopping Sora. "It's wonderful that you care about me and my family and want me safe, but we can't let fear and despair could our heads. Elena chose us to free her and save her kingdom, now we have to follow our hearts and fulfill our quest. That's what your friends told you, and that's what I'm telling you now."

Sora felt a great warmth in his heart. He saw that Sofia had a very strong heart and strong will for someone her age. It reminded him of when the keyblade chose him at a young age and he followed his heart to save the worlds and Riku and Kairi, his first adventure where he first met Donald and Goofy. He knew that Sofia was right and felt very proud of her for having a strong heart.

He smiled brightly at Sofia and she smiled back at Sora. "Thanks Sofia. You're a great friend." Sora said as he and Sofia hugged each other.

"You're a great friend too Sora." Sofia said as they broke the hug.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Sora said as he began to leave. "Good night Sofia." Sora said with a smile.

"Good night Sora." Sofia smiled back. Then everyone fell asleep on the ship ready for the next day.

 **Another chapter done! I hope you all liked it and the story scene as well as the fluffy scenes of friendship and the big brother and little sister fluff between Sora and Sofia. We will arrive in Avalor in the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving to Avalor

**Hello readers! And welcome back! Next chapter is up now! So let us begin!**

 **I own nothing!**

Chapter 3: Arriving to Avalor

In Avalor, Shuriki was in on her throne when Chancelor Esteban appeared. "Your grace." He spoke up. "An old man named Master Xehanort has arrived."

Shuriki gasped. "Master? He's here? It's been so long since I've seen him. Tell the guards to bring him in."

"Yes, your grace." Esteban said as he bowed. "At once."

Esteban left. A few moments later Shurki was still on her throne when she saw Xehanort walk through the corridor of the throne room. She smiled at the sight of her master.

Xehanort grinned when he saw her. "Shuriki, my old protégé. It has been far too long." Xehanort greeted his apprentice.

"Master." Shuriki greeted back as she curtsied to her master. "It's so good to see you."

Xehanort saw everything around him. "My my. I love what you've done with the place. It's a work of art."

"Thank you Master." Shuriki said as master and apprentice walked along the balcony overlooking the harbor.

"It took a long time for me to perfect this kingdom. Now all that lives here obey my every command." She stretched out her arms in a praising gesture. "And if they don't, then I will give them a _good reason_ to do so." She smirked wickedly at her master.

"Excellent apprentice." Xehanort grinned at her. "Exactly as I have taught you. You are more powerful than all the other insolent insects of this world. You do not hesitate and show no mercy when you get what you want. And, darkness will always be at your side, always channel it, never resist."

"Your teachings have brought me to this day." Shuriki. "Four decades of rule and no one dared to oppose me. I must thank you for all you have taught me master."

"You are most welcome apprentice." Xehanort thanked Shuriki. "Now, let's get to the reason why I am here."

Xehanort spoke up after a few moments of walking along the palace. "I am not here to simply see you again after four decades. I am here because I have a perfect plan to reshape the worlds in my own image. And you are one of them."

"What do you have in mind Master?" Shuriki wondered.

"I have a foolproof plan to forge the X-Blade. The key to unlocking Kingdom Hearts and restarting the keyblade war." Xehanort explained. "I need 7 hearts of light and 13 hearts of darkness. I have 12 darknesses already including myself."

Xehanort then grinned at Shuriki. "And I have chosen you as my thirteenth Seeker of Darkness."

Shuriki gasped in excitement. "Me as a seeker of darkness?!" Shuriki asked.

"Yes." Xehanort answered. "With my powers and your sorcery combined you will be a far deadly foe to the 7 guardians of light. And once the X-Blade is ours, we can reshape the worlds as we see fit and rule together, for all eternity!"

Shuriki was excited. "It would be an absolute honor to be a dark seeker Master! I've wanted to rule worlds beyond Avalor and now you gave me that opportunity! Thank you!"

"You are most welcome apprentice." Xehanort said. "Out pf all the people who served me, you have been my favorite."

"Thank you Master." Shuriki said. "Thank you for that complement."

"Now if you'll excuse me Shuriki." Xehanort started. "I have business to take care of here in this world. I have an arch nemesis that I must destroy in order to obtain the 7 lights without any interference. Once he is gone, then you shall become my 13th dark seeker and the X-Blade will be ours."

Shuriki smirked. "Good luck Master."

Xehanort disappeared in a dark corridor. Shortly after, Esteban appeared. "Your grace, we received a message from the royal family of Enchancia, they are arriving for a vacation and are bringing six guests with them."

"Well, then. Arrange for their arrival while I go get ready." Shuriki said. "Now!"

"At once your grace!" Esteban said as they parted ways to get ready.

The morning came and one of the crew member rang the ship's bell.

"Land ho!" He called.

In a few of the cabins, Sora and friends shared it with each other and they were the first to wake up.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Sora said as everyone got up.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's go get the kids." Mickey suggested as they left their cabin to get Sofia, Amber and James.

In a cabin shared with Amber, Sofia woke up. Sofia pushed aside the curtains of the porthole to see Avalor up ahead.

"We're here!" Sofia cheered.

Sofia then spotted Sora and friends at the doorway to their cabin.

"We're here Sofia!" Sora said smiling at her.

"I know!" Sofia said smiling back.

"Yeah, finally!" Donald spoke up. "That's the last time I will ever sail on a ship across the seas again. Sheesh! I've never felt so seasick in my whole life."

"You were seasick Donald?" Sofia asked.

"You don't really wanna know Sofia." Goofy said as they all chuckled a bit at Donald.

Sofia climbed out of her bunks and got to Amber. "Amber, wake up!"

"What's going on?" Amber yawned. "Where are we?"

"We're in Avalor!" Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, let's go get ready Amber." Sora said spotting her messy hair. "Looks like someone definitely has a bad case of bed head." Everyone laughed at Sora's joke making Amber a bit embarrassed.

On the deck, the crew were hurrying about, getting ready to land. Sofia and Sora made their way to the ship's bow, where Admiral Vasquez was looking at Avalor through a spyglass.

"Quite a sight, is it not?" Admiral Vasquez smiled. "The kingdom of Avalor!"

Sora saw Avalor through his eyes and saw the beauty of it, especially the Spanish theme of the kingdom. "Wow. Avalor sure is beautiful." Sora said as he put a hand on Sofia's shoulder which she didn't mind.

"How are we going to find Alacazar's house in that huge city?" Sofia wondered.

"I don't know Sofia." Sora answered. "But don't worry. We will."

Roland walked up to the upper deck and smiled at the tender scene between Sora and Sofia. He's beginning to notice they are forming a big brother and little sister bond together like James would with Sofia.

He then approached the Admiral. "Good morning, Admiral Vasquez!" Roland approached.

"Your majesty." Admiral Vasquez bowed.

"Have you sent word of our arrival to Queen Shuriki?" Roland asked.

"We sent a launch an hour ago." Admiral Vasquez nodded.

"Excellent." Roland smiled.

Sora and Sofia were worried at what they heard. "Uh, Roland. Why did you do that?" Sora asked worriedly.

"It's the royal custom to greet the King or Queen when visiting a new kingdom, Sora." Roland explained.

"We have to meet her?" Sofia gulped.

"Yes, isn't it exciting?" Amber smiled.

Roland was a bit concerned. "Are you two ok?"

"Uh... Yeah, yeah. We're alright." Sora answered nervously. "Just a bit nervous about meeting the ruler of a kingdom we've never been to." Sora smiled awkwardly at the King, Sofia did the same.

"Don't worry you two." Roland reassured them. "Everything will work out perfectly trust me."

"You two should be so excited about this!" Amber exclaimed. "This will be wonderful."

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Sora said smiling awkwardly before he and Sofia turned from them and then looked at each other, worried. "We have to inform everyone about this." Sora said quietly to Sofia.

"Ok" Sofia quietly said as they went to their friends below deck.

Sora and Sofia saw all their friends. "Hey Sora and Sofia." Riku greeted but everyone looked worried at Sora and Sofia's worried looks.

"What's wrong you two?" Mickey asked worried about his friends.

"We have a problem." Sora explained. "Roland sent word of our arrival to Shuriki. She knows we're coming."

Everyone gasped. "Oh no. This could put our mission at risk." Kairi said worried about the situation.

Riku then spoke up. "No it won't."

"What do you mean Riku?" Sofia asked.

"Shuriki may know we're coming but she doesn't know us." Riku said. "Like I told you before, we must keep our mission hidden from everyone."

Riku continued. "We have to go along with everything that will go on with Sofia's family and Shuriki and not raise any suspicion what so ever."

"Ok Riku." Sora said. "Come on guys. We'll be docking at the harbor soon."

Everyone left to get ready for the landing.

Meanwhile, Shuriki was looking at herself in a mirror, and using her wand to add make-up. Chancellor Esteban suddenly popped up beside her.

"Queen Shuriki!" He declared.

"Oh!" Shuriki leapt back, surprised. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Esteban! Can't you see I'm putting on my masterpiece for our visitors?"

"Oh, should I come back when you are finished?" Esteban suggested.

"I am finished." Shuriki growled.

"Of course you are, my Queen." Esteban smiled. "My mistake. Now, it is time to greet King Roland of Enchancia. As well as his family and his six guests."

Shuriki took Esteban's arm as they walked out of the room and done the corridors, where servants were working on the decorations.

"Everything must look its absolute best, Armando." She told the castle steward.

"Yes, your grace." Armando bowed.

"I have spent years making this the cleanest, quietest, most orderly kingdom in the world." Shuriki declared. "Nothing is out of place, everyone does what they're told, no unruliness..."

As a servant affixed a flag, the tip fell off, clattering loudly on the floor.

"No irritating jingle-jangle of bells and music..." Shuriki growled. "Just simple peace and quiet."

"No-one will make a peep, your grace." Armando pledged.

"Except the cheers of my subjects, of course." Shuriki smirked. "And the cheering crowds will be cheering this time. Correct, Esteban?"

"We sent the royal guards ahead to offer... encouragement." Esteban declared.

"Perfect." Shuriki smirked.

At the docks, the citizens of Avalor cheered as the royal family and their guests disembarked.

"Hello! Hello!" Amber waved.

"Hiyah fellas!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy waved to the people.

"Hi everyone!" Kairi waved to everyone.

The guards stood to attention.

"Well, this is quite a welcome." Roland smiled.

"I'll say." Amber waved again. "Hello! Hello! They really like me!"

"Of course they do Amber." Donald said in sarcasm. "What's _not_ to like about you?"

Shuriki and Esteban emerged from a coach. The crowd cheered even louder, dropping confetti.

"They like her even more!" Amber noted.

"I'd keep my distance, Amber." Sofia frowned but Sora tapped her shoulder.

"Remember our promise." Sora whispered. "Your family must not know why we are really here."

"Ok." Sofa quietly said.

"Yes, your beloved Queen has arrived." Shuriki grinned to her subjects. "Cheer like you mean it!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever.

"Welcome to Avalor." Shuriki greeted the royal family. "I'm Queen Shuriki."

"And I'm Chancellor Esteban." Esteban bowed.

"Oh, it is an honor that you have chosen to visit our humble kingdom." Shuriki smiled.

"You honor us with such a warm reception, Queen Shuriki." Roland smiled.

"That is the Avaloran way, King Roland." Shuriki declared. She then spotted Sora and his friends. "And who are your guests?"

Sora walked up. "Uh, hello. You must be Queen Shuriki. My name is Sora." He bowed awkwardly to Shuriki, then he pointed to his friends. "This is Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy."

"It's uh." Kairi nervously spoke up. "It's nice to meet you Queen Shuriki."

"It's nice to meet you too." Shuriki then spotted the keyblade group look nervous. "Are you… feeling alright?"

"No, no we're good your uh grace." Sora chuckled awkwardly. "Little nervous, first time in a foreign kingdom. And probably still feeling seasick."

Donald felt sick again. "Sora! Don't say that word seasi…" Donald then threw up on the sidewalk which grossed everyone out especially Shuriki.

"Oh dear." Sofia said feeling a bit grossed out.

"Ugh!" Shuriki growled.

Sora saw this. "Oh! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" Sora apologized to Shuriki then helped Donald up to a normal stance. "Soon as we get to your castle or palace, I will make sure Donald here is feeling better. But for the time being..." Sora placed an arm around Donald and smiled awkwardly. "…I'm just gonna put my arm around him like here and gently guide him to the carriage to take us to your palace."

"Oh the carriage is right there Sora." Shuriki said pointing to a carriage with enough room for everyone to fit in.

"Thank you." Sora thanked Shuriki awkwardly.

Everyone was about to leave when a whistling sound caught their attention.

"Oh, what pretty music." Sofia smiled, seeing a boy playing a flute.

Sora and friends spotted the boy with the flute. "Yeah, that boy sure is talented." Goofy said smiling.

"No kidding." Riku said smiling.

"Now, let us adjourn to the palace." Shuriki suggested. As the royal family and their guests walked away, she whispered "Esteban, the flute!"

Esteban nodded to a guard. Sofia, Sora and his friends watched as the guard took the boy's flute.

"Hey!" The boy protested.

As Sofia and the others neared the carriage, they saw the boy crying in his mother's arms. Sora saw this and growled glaring at the guard then Shuriki when she wasn't looking clothing a fist in his hand.

"After you, Princess." Esteban urged before turning to Sora and friends. "You too lady and gentlemen."

"Thank you, Mr. Esteban." Sora thanked Esteban.

"Chancellor Esteban." Esteban corrected him.

"Sorry. Chancellor Esteban." Sora corrected himself as he, his friends and Sofia entered the carriage. Sora, Sofia and the others shared a worried look.

Riku spoke up in a whisper. "Alacazar wasn't kidding about Shuriki being an evil tyrant."

"I know." Sora said in agreement. "I don't think I would want to know what she has done to Avalor for 41 years."

"Me neither fellas." Mickey whispered. "Don't worry, we will free this kingdom soon, just have faith."

Everyone nodded to the mouse as the carriage traveled through Avalor to the palace.

As the carriage rode through Avalor, the citizens waving as they passed. As they reached the palace, Sofia and Sora glanced at Shuriki, then Sofia held her amulet and Sora clutched his heart and placed an arm around Sofia which she didnt mind; this was another sign of their growing big brother and little sister bond. They once again saw Shuriki blasting Elena's parents, and Elena herself. They broke their daydream state to look at Shuriki again. Shuriki smiled at them and they smiled awkwardly back.

Finally, they reached the inside of the palace.

"Wow. This palace looks cool." Riku said as his friends nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Riku. The palace was built centuries ago." Shuriki announced as they disembarked. "It's a little busy, if you ask me."

"Come now." Shuriki spoke up again. "Let us continue."

Soon after, they reached the throne room.

"And this is my throne room." Shuriki declared. "I spend most of my time here." She pointed out her throne made out of diamonds. "So, what do you think?"

"That's... quite a throne." Roland admitted.

"Thank you." Shuriki smiled. "Took them over a decade to dig up all the diamonds. But it was worth the wait."

"Wow." Goofy spoke up. "Quite a purty throne Queen Shuriki."

"Thank you Goofy." Shuriki appreciated Goofy's words, which only made herself feel good considering how much she only loves herself.

Kairi spotted the flags of herself around the room. "And you definitely have a lot of flags of yourself around here."

"I'd like to keep a decent décor around here Kairi." Shuriki replied.

Donald spoke up. "You know, for someone with all this bling and pictures of yourself, you would make yourself as crazy and in love with yourself like Princess Amber."

Shuriki and Amber felt offended by Donald's words. "But I don't find that true at all." Donald said before turning to his friend's winking and smirking at them.

Shuriki spotted that and growled at Donald. Sora spoke to Donald in an angry tone. "Donald!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" Donald asked in confusion. "Did I use my wrong eye?"

"No." Shuriki said. "It's that big beak of yours that won't shut up."

"Sorry." Sora apologized. "He's just someone with a big mouth, or beak."

"I heard that!" Donald exclaimed.

Shuriki suddenly froze as James tried to examine a tapestry.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled.

"James, where are your manners?" Roland frowned.

"You should learn your manners too Donald." Sora said.

"Don't test me!" Donald exclaimed making everyone laugh.

"It's a very delicate fabric." Shuriki claimed.

"Yes, come along, my boy." Esteban urged. "You must all be famished after such a long journey.

"It definitely was Chancellor." Riku said.

"Yeah" Donald spoke up. "I'm glad we finally made it to this palace. We had a long trip to get here."

"I know Donald." Sora spoke up making a joke. "One day to cross the seas. And nearly one more to pass through the city along with your admirers."

Everyone except Shuriki laughed at Sora's joke.

"Yes. Yes." Esteban stopped the laughter for Shuriki's sake. "So I- I mean, the Queen -had the chefs provide a small taste of the local cuisine."

"Well, let's get to eatin'!" Goofy said.

Soon, they were outside, all eating at a table.

"Oh, it's such a lovely view from up here, Queen Shuriki." Miranda declared.

"I can't wait to get back down to the city and look at all the old houses." Sofia declared.

"Me neither." Sora agreed going along with their mission. "I want to at least have a tour of the kingdom, curtesy of you Queen Shuriki."

"Old houses?" Shuriki frowned. "That's the last thing you should be looking at, dears. Our marketplace and parklands are second to none."

Shuriki turned to Esteban. "Esteban, clear my schedule. I shall personally give our guests a tour of the city this afternoon."

Suddenly everyone heard a voice. "Hey-hey! What's for lunch, Shuriki?" the voice called from above.

The diners looked up to see a flock of what looked like winged jaguars.

"What are those?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Goofy spoke up in wonder. "Never seen animals like them before."

"Those are Jaquins." Armando declared. "Magical creatures of legend. Majestic symbols of Avalor."

"They used to be symbols of the kingdom." Shuriki scowled. "Now they are just a nuisance."

"Why is that?" Miranda asked.

"Because we sing!" The Jacquin called Skylar smirked.

Jaquins: From the mistly jungle islands

We fan our wings and fly

To delight all Avalorans

With our mighty Jaquin cry

Oh-way, oh-way, oh

Oh-way, oh-way, oh

"They're singing!" Amber gasped. "Can you believe that, everyone? Talking animals!"

"I know Amber. Whoever heard of such a thing?" Kairi chuckled.

"Yeah, that's... unbelievable!" Sofia added.

"I know! Never seen animals that talk before!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let's dig in, amigos!" Skylar landed on the table, snatching some food.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed annoyed as the jaquins are stealing his food. Another jaquin got more food from him. "Hey! Get your own food you big palookas!" Another jaquin got more of Donald's food. "Hey!"

"Oh-hoh, that looks tasty!" Migs grabbed some food. "Hey, save room for desert, Skylar!"

"My compliments to the chef, and whoever said you should eat outside, 'cause that is a great idea!" Skylar taunted.

"Brilliant!" James smiled.

"You said it buddy!" Sora smiled at James making him smile back.

"Shoo! Get out of here, you pests!" Shuriki growled.

"Aw, but we just got here!" Skylar smirked.

"You can tell the people what to do, but you can't boss us around!" Luna declared. "you mess with a Jaquin, you get the claws!" She brandished her claws before flying away.

"That's it! Enough is enough!" Shuriki reached for her wand.

"Let's finish our meal inside, shall we?" Esteban gently pushed her hand down, but not before Sofia and Sora saw it.

"Yes, yes, of course." Shuriki regained her composure. "Let's go inside."

As the group departed, Sofia's amulet glowed and floated towards the Jaquins.

"What is it Sofia?" Sora asked.

"My amulet is pulling to the Jaquins. Maybe they can help." Sofia suggested.

"Those Jaquins?" Kairi asked.

"How will they help us other than steal our food." Donald asked while holding some food in his hands, when one of the jaquins snatched it from Donald. "ARGH! See what I mean?!"

"Only one way to find out." Mickey declared. "Come on fellas." Mickey said as they walked over.

"Food tastes better when we take it from Shuriki!" Skylar chuckled.

"Yeah, it's paw-lickin' good!" Migs agreed.

"This mango is sublime!" Luna declared.

Everyone approached the jaquins. "Um... excuse us?" Sofia called as she and the keyblade heroes walked up to them.

"Hey, what are you still doing out here?" Skylar frowned.

"We came to you because you all can maybe help us." Sora said.

"We do not help friends of Shuriki." Skylar scoffed.

"We're not her friends." Sofia declared. "My family and my friends here only came here to visit the palace."

"We really came here to find Alacazar's house." Mickey announced.

"Who's Alacazar?" Skylar asked.

"He was the old Royal Wizard, remember?" Migs smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Skylar nodded. "Didn't he split after Shuriki took over?"

"Who can blame 'im?" Luna frowned. "She probably would have zapped him just like the King and Queen! And Princess Elena." She bowed her head. "So young..."

"So brave..." Migs sighed.

"Poor Elena..." Skylar bowed his head.

Everyone sighed and bowed after the Jaquins said all of that. It pained them to hear about that tragic day again, but they still have a mission to do and all of this will be over.

"Well, what if we told you we know how to bring Princess Elena back?" Sofia smiled before Skylar gasped.

"You'd better not be toying with me, little girl." Skylar frowned. "Because I am highly emotional, and extremely gullible!"

"That's a first." Donald said jokingly.

"We're telling the truth." Kairi insisted. "So if one of you know where Alacazar's house is, would you mind taking us there?"

"Whoa-ho-ho now, what do we look like, flying horses?" Migs asked.

"Do you see a saddle on this back?" Luna asked.

"Relax, you two." Skylar smiled at Sofia and the others. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sofia." Sofia smiled.

"My name is Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"My name is Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"My name is Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"My name is Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"My name is Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"My name is Mickey." Mickey introduced himself.

"Well everyone, if you can bring back Elena, I'll take you to Alacazar's house." Skylar pledged. "...As soon as one of you shows me where it is." He told his fellow Jaquins.

"Are you kidding me?!" Donald asked angrily. "You are supposed to know everything about Avalor! Your magical creatures of legend and majestic symbols of Avalor and you don't even know where a house is?!"

Sora slapped him in the back of the head. "Donald! Quiet!"

"Ow!" Donald exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"And there's a fresh one if you mouth off again." Sora sternly said.

"Ok _dad_." Donald said rubbing the back of his head before Migs spoke up.

"It's right below the Moon Cliff." Migs declared. "One of the old timers showed it to me once."

"Hop on, your everyone!" Skylar urged. "One Jaquin at a time!" Skylar whistled summoning more Jaquins for everyone else.

Everyone got on a Jaquin. Sofia tried to get on, but Skylar was too tall, so he knelt down for them.

"Thanks." Sofia smiled, as they got on his back.

Skylar sat up, causing Sofia to slide down his back and onto his tail.

"Oof!" Sofia groaned.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Skylar pushed Sofia back up with his tail. "Hold on!"

All the Jaquins took off, flying over Avalor.

"Your kingdom is beautiful." Sofia declared.

"It definitely is." Kairi said.

"It looked even better before Shuriki took over." Migs revealed.

"Sure did." Luna agreed.

"And sounded better too." Skylar sighed. "She outlawed music!"

"Why?" Sora and friends asked.

"Because she wanted everyone to forget the old Avalor." Migs frowned.

"That right." Riku observed. "Tyrants like Shuriki stay in power by making them forget the old kingdom and what the real issues are."

"She must've did those kinds of laws solely to please herself and keep her subjects in line." Mickey agreed with Riku.

"Yes. That's why we Jaquins still sing: to remind everyone that the spirit of Avalor still lives on." Skylar confessed.

"And cuz it really bugs Shuriki." Luna smirked.

Everyone laughed at Luna's joke, agreeing with everything they are saying.

Then the Jaquins began to sing.

Skylar: Way back in the old days before the time of Shuriki

You could always hear music in the streets of the city

Although now it is quiet and the bells are not ringing

If you listen real closely you can hear our hearts singing

Jaquins: All across the Kingdom, the people are still strong

Because the Spirit of Avalor continues to live on

Skylar: Yes every man and woman

Migs and Luna: Everyone, everywhere

Skylar: Even children do their parts

To uphold the spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts

Avalor, Avalor!

Everyone smiled brightly at their song.

"Wow!" Everyone cheered.

They uphold the spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts

Skylar: The Queen's Guards hush their voices

But we gladly sing for them

The Guards they do not like it

Luna: No they don't

Skylar: But we simply ignore them

Luna: Yes we do

Skylar: We all yearn for the day when that old Queen is sent packing

And you'll hear better music than the sound of the Jaquins

Luna: That's for sure

Everyone on a Jaquin: Yeah!

Jaquins: All across the kingdom the people are still strong

Sofia/Sora and friends: Because the Spirit of Avalor continues to live on!

Skylar: Yes every man and woman

Migs and Luna: Everyone everywhere

Skylar Even children do their part

The Jaquins took them to a group of five Avaloran children who the Jaquin riders waved happily to before singing again: To uphold the Spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts!

Jaquins and riders: Avalor Avalor!

Everyone began to sing even the five children too: From the parrots in their treetops! To the merchants in their carts!

We feel the Spirit of Avalor way down deep inside of our hearts!

Everyone Everywhere!

We hold the Spirit of Avalor!

Avalor, Avalor!

With a song inside of our hearts!

The song suddenly stopped when the children bumped into three of Shuriki's guards who glared menacingly at them.

Sora saw this and he knew that he had to use the keyblade to protect the children.

Sora summoned his keyblade but Riku spoke up. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"I have to save those children from the guards." Sora answered with a determined look.

"But you'll put our mission at risk." Kairi said cautiously.

"Shuriki is not here so she won't know what happened here." Sora said. "I don't have a choice right now; those kids need help."

Sora jumped off of his Jaquin and landed on the ground in front of the children and guards.

He held his keyblade tight and glared at the guards. "Hey Stormtroopers!" The guards and children turned to Sora. "You leave those kids alone!" Sora got to his battle stance.

"You have no authority here young man!" One of the guards shouted to Sora. "By order of her grace Queen Shuriki, all music of all kinds is outlawed! Stop right there and prepare to be detained for defiance."

Sora glared at the guards. "You may force these people to obey Shuriki, but NO ONE forces me to obey a tyrant like her!"

Sora charged at the guards who took out their swords while the children cleared the area. Sora jumped in the air and raised his sword high. "Hiyah!" Sora slashed his sword on one of the guards hitting him hard and sending him flying.

The other two guards were shocked. "Who's next?" Sora smirked before clashing swords with the other guards.

Sora clashed with one guard before knocking him away. The other guard came from behind but Sora heard him coming. He stepped on his foot hard.

While the guard groaned in pain Sora smirked. "Is your foot alright?" He asked in a mocking tone before he elbowed him in the chest before knocking him away.

The guards got back up and all three of them charged at Sora. However, by the time they got to him, Sora spun himself around and knocked all three guards away from him with one single swipe of his keyblade.

The guards weakly got up and grew scared faces when they looked at Sora. "How'd you like that?!"

"Oh, I'm getting out of here!" One of the guards shouted before he ran away.

"Right behind you!" Another guard called out.

After the guards left, the Avaloran citizens around Sora cheered and clapped for him. Sora saw this and smiled brightly at the citizens.

"Wow!" One of them cheered. "That was amazing!"

"Incredible!" Another citizen cheered.

"No one has ever stood up to the Queen's guards other than the Jaquins!" Another citizen cheered for Sora.

"Thank you!" Another cheered.

"Gracias!" Another cheered in Spanish.

"Your welcome." Sora said. "Denada." He continued in Spanish remembering what learned in Spanish class back at home.

The five children who Sora rescued came to him. "Thank you for saving us." One of the children said gratefully.

"You were amazing!" Another said.

"No problem kids." Sora said smiling as he knelt to them. "That was great singing and dancing you did. NO ONE should be bullied into silence because someone doesn't like something."

"Thank you." One of the children said.

Sora suddenly felt a tug on his pants. He turned around and gasped. What he saw was the boy who had his flute taken by one of Shuriki's guards. "Senior?" The boy said in Spanish.

"Hey." Sora gently spoke to him. "I know you. You're that boy who had your flute taken by one of the guards."

"Si Si." The boy said "yes" in Spanish before speaking in English. "Are you here to save us? All of us?"

Sora smiled brightly at the boy before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. I am. I have friends here with me."

Sora continued. "Do not worry. Your day of freedom has come. You can count on me and my friends."

The boy smiled brightly at Sora before the keyblade wielder spoke up. "You go back to your mother and look after her ok? I fear they will come back but larger numbers."

The boy nodded before leaving to his mother. Everyone around him smiled at Sora for all the kindness and bravery he has shown them. Sora's friends and Sofia smiled brightly at the touching scene too.

Sora then spoke to all the people. "Everyone, I have a message that I want you to spread. Your freedom has finally come. And more importantly, the princess of Avalor has returned." Sora said smiling at the people as they cheered after he said all of that.

Sora walked back to his friends before he turned around and waved to everyone who waved back and continued to cheer for him.

"Good luck. Brave warrior." The boy's mother said as she watched everyone take off with the Jaquins.

As they flew in the air, Sora turned to his friends. "Now guys. I know I probably put this mission at risk but…" Sora spoke but Riku stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Sora." Riku smiled at his best friend. "That doesn't matter now."

Mickey spoke next. "That's right Sora. You saved those citizens from the guards. We are all proud of you."

"You also gave them a sense of hope, Sora." Kairi spoke up. "That's also something to be proud of."

"We're proud of you too Sora." Skylar spoke up. "Despite all the times we've messed with Shuriki, we never done anything more brave and noble than what have you did."

Everyone nodded in agreement making Sora smile brightly. "Thanks guys. Now come on, lets continue our quest."

Everyone took off to the direction where Alcazar's house is continuing their quest to free Elena from Sofia's amulet and free Avalor from Shuriki for good.

 **Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked this chapter and some of the humor and fluff that happened. I also hope you liked Sora's battle with the guards and the meeting between Xehanort and Shuriki. I only limited the fight to melee attacks because I didn't want to hurt the guards badly. Anyway, the next chapter will come soon. So, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 The plan

**Hello readers! Next chapter up now!**

 **I own nothing in this story!**

Chapter 4: The plan

Sora and friends along with Sofia continued to ride their Jaquins as they took them across the countryside. Along the way, they spotted several farmers who waved to them. The group waved back with a smile.

After a few moments, the Jaquins spotted a lone house in a field. It was Alacazar's house.

"This is it!" Migs declared.

"Way to go guys!" Sora exclaimed as they landed.

Skylar stretched after Sofia got off. Everyone else got off their Jaquins.

"Hoo, that was a workout!" He smiled.

"Well" Mickey spoke up. "I'm just glad we're finally here."

"Yeah." Sora spoke up and thanked the Jaquins with a smile. "Thanks for the help guys."

"No problem Sora." Skylar said.

Riku spoke up. "You guys should probably stay close to us. We will need a lot of Jaquin flying during our quest."

"No problem Riku!" Luna exclaimed smiling. "We're always here to help!"

"That's great!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed smiling.

"Ok guys." Kairi spoke up. "Let's get back to the mission."

"Right!" The group exclaimed as they approached the gate to the house.

Sofia knocked on the front gate. When no-one answered, Sora knocked harder. The gate then opened, revealing a woman.

"Hello?" The woman asked. "Can I help you?"

"Hi." Sofia smiled.

"Hello." Sora and friends greeted smiling.

"Is this Alacazar's house?" Sofia asked.

"Alacazar?" The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, but he has not lived here in many years."

"Yeah, we know." Sora nodded. "But maybe you can help us. We need to summon his chanul."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm afraid you won't find it here." The woman declared. "Good day, now."

The woman closed the gate.

"We that could have gone better." Skylar snarked.

"Your telling me." Donald frowned. "Looks like we came all this way for nothing."

"Don't say that Donald." Goofy reassured Donald. "I'm sure there's another way."

"Uh." Sora spoke up. "I think we found our 'other way' look." Sora pointed to a boy his age coming through the gate.

"How do you know what a chanul is?" A teenage boy asked from around the wall's corner.

"Oh, well-" Sofia started.

Sora spoke to the boy. "Hey there. Uh, is this your house?" He asked.

"That's correct everyone. That was my mom you were just talking to." The boy declared. "I'm Mateo."

"You're Alacazar's grandson?" Sofia smiled.

"You know my grandfather?" Mateo asked.

"Sort of." Sofia shrugged. "My name is Sofia."

"My name is Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"My name is Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"My name is Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"My name is Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"My name is Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"My name is Mickey." Mickey introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Mateo said smiling.

"You too Mateo." Riku said smiling.

"I know this might sound strange, but your grandfather sent us here to free Princess Elena." Sofia explained.

"Princess Elena?" Mateo gasped. "But that means... that is the Amulet of Avalor! And you must be the chosen keyblade wielders!"

"Yes." Sofia nodded. "How did you know?"

"My mother told me the story so many times, I memorized it." Mateo revealed. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked.

"To my workshop." Mateo answered.

Mateo led the group around the corner, to a part of the wall with a rock in front of it. He pushed aside the rock, revealing a passageway, and entered.

"Wish us luck." Sofia told the Jaquins as she and the rest of the group entered.

Mateo led them down a long staircase, holding a torch as they went.

"Gee Mateo. It's a long way down." Donald mused.

"No kidding." Goofy mused.

"I know." Mateo nodded. "But it's the only way to keep everything secret."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"When Queen Shuriki took over, she outlawed all magic except her own." Mateo explained which made the group gasp.

"So, there are no wizards in Avalor?" Sofia asked.

"Not anymore." Mateo led them to a room filled with books and bottles. "My grandma hid all of my grandpa's things down here, but my mother never wanted anything to do with it. So it sat here, all locked up, until I found it. I've been trying to teach myself magic ever since."

Sora growled angrily. "Shuriki's cruelty toward the people of Avalor seems to have no limits." He said clutching a fist.

"Sora." Riku spoke up. "I know your angry about all of this, but you can't let emotion get to you."

"Riku's right." Kairi spoke up. "This is the kind of reaction Shuriki and Xehanort want you to have. If you let it get to you, you may become impulsive in your actions."

"That's right." Mickey spoke up. "It would jeopardize our mission if you let your angry emotions cloud your mind."

Donald spoke up next. "He's right Sora. We will free Avalor from Shuriki before you know it."

"That's all true Sora." Goofy smiled making Sofia and Mateo smile too. "A true hero must be true to his heart. He must control his emotions and act on who has the greatest need.

Sora let out a smile too. "Thanks guys, and sorry for me letting emotion get to me." Sora said smiling.

"That's ok Sora." Sofia said smiling.

Mateo spoke up. "Let's get back to business, shall we?" He picked up a book. "Okay, let me think. I just need a few more things." He unrolled a mat. "Okay, sit here, everyone."

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"We're going to summon my grandpa's chanul." Mateo put down some drums.

"Excellent" Sora spoke up.

"You see everyone." Mateo flipped through a book. "It was my grandpa's chanul who figured out she was in the Amulet, and told him how to get her out." He reached the page he was looking for. "Here we go. Now, where's my tamborita?"

"Tambor what?" Sora and friends asked in confusion.

Mateo then found what he was looking for, a drum and struck it with a stick.

"This is a tamborita." Mateo showed everyone.

"Wow." Sora and friends said impressed.

"I've never seen any magical device like that." Donald mused.

"Okay, this is the first time I've tried this incantation, so it may not work the first... eight or nine times. Maybe ten." He cleared his throat. "Appear to us, Animal spirit of Alacazar. Illuminara Alacazar wyowell!"

Mateo struck the tamborita, breaking the stick.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Donald asked.

"Donald." Riku called him.

"Quiet." Kairi spoke to him.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Okay, I have another drumstick..." He said sheepishly. "Let's try that again. Illuminara Alacazar wyowell!"

Mateo hit the tamborita a little more lightly. The lights all went out, and a howling wind was heard making everyone quiver in fear.

"What's happening?" Sofia trembled.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Sora trembled.

"That's what I said!" Donald exclaimed.

From out of a puff of smoke emerged a blue spirit fox.

"Hiya!" The spirit smiled. "Greetings from the spirit world! How are you doing today?"

"Woah!" Sora and friends gasped in shock seeing the spirit animal in front of them.

"Oh, mighty chanul, you honor us with your presence!" Mateo said respectfully.

"Hey, I know you're excited, I get it!" The spirit chuckled. "It's not every day you meet a spirit animal right? But you called me, I'm here, we can skip all the fanfare and just get on with it, okay?"

"Of course, mighty chanul!" Mateo agreed.

"Oh, you can call me Zuzo." The spirit smiled.

"Yes, of course, mighty Zuzo!" Mateo declared.

"You know, you don't have to call me anything." Zuzo sighed. He turned to Sofia and the group. "So, you're the Princess and keyblade wielders who are going to free Elena?"

"I guess so." Sofia shrugged.

"Yeah Zuzo." Sora spoke up. "It's definitely us."

"Alright then." Zuzo smiled. "Now, here's what ya gotta do..."

"Wait, we thought we just had to summon you." Donald frowned. "There's more?"

"Uh-huh." Zuzo nodded. "So I could tell you how to get her out. That's what spirit guides do. They guide you."

"Ok Zuzo." Donald spoke up. "We get it, not what do we have to do?"

"First, you're gonna need the wand that put Elena in the amulet." Zuzo explained.

"Use Shuriki's wand?" Sofia gaped along with Sora and friends.

"But she keeps it in her pocket!" Sora pointed out. "Sofia and I saw it!"

"That's great!" Zuzo smiled. "Then you'll know exactly where to find it! Now, once you've got the wand, you just wrap the wand around it, and put it on the crown of Azaluna!"

"The crown of who?" Sofia and the group asked.

"Azaluna." Mateo told them. "He was a great healer who could undo any spell or curse. There's an ancient Maruvian statue of him way up in the mountains."

"It's kind of like a hospital for magical mishaps." Zuzo declared.

"But we don't know where it is!" Sofia frowned. "Or how we're going to get there."

"We have the Jaquins who can take us." Sora said.

"Great idea Sora." Riku said.

"Now Zuzo." Mickey spoke up. "Sofia has to put the wand with the amulet on the crown. But what do we have to do?"

"As the chosen keyblade wielders. Your task is to use your keyblade powers on the crown to unlock the spell and curse reversal process." Zuzo explained. "Azaluna had four keyblade wielders at his side, so four keyblades are required to unlock the spell reversal."

"Ok Zuzo." Kairi spoke up. "Sora, Riku, Mickey and I have keyblades so we can definitely do it."

"Excellent everyone!" Zuzo exclaimed happily.

"But how are we going to steal Shuriki's wand?" Sora stressed. "It's pretty risky to do that."

"Okay, let's all take a deep breath." Zuzo instructed trying to calm everyone down. "In and out..."

The humans and animal friends followed his actions.

"Good." Zuzo nodded. "Now, I've got some spirit animal wisdom for ya: Just because you're the ones, doesn't mean you're the only ones." Sofia and the others looked confused. "That's not supposed to make sense right now. You'll get it later! But first, you've gotta go get that wand, everyone!" He jumped into the center of the room. "Alright, it's been a pleasure being your spirit guide today. Safe travels, bye!"

Zuzo vanished in a puff of smoke.

"How great was that?" Mateo cheered. "I summoned my first chanul!"

Mateo slipped on a maraca, almost falling until Sofia and Sora grabbed him.

"Sorry!" He yelped.

"Ok Mateo." Donald spoke up. "We get that your excited about all this but don't go nuts about it."

"Whoa!" Sofia gasped as Mateo as he almost pulled them down too. He then steadied them both.

"Hey, nice moves." Mateo smiled at Sofia "I bet you're a good dancer, aren't you?"

Sofia then got an idea. "That's how we'll get her wand!" Sofia realized. "I'll dance with her!"

"You will?" Sora and friends asked in shock. They aren't sure if this can work, considering Shuriki outlawed music and dancing.

"That won't work." Mateo frowned. "Shuriki outlawed dancing when she banned music."

"Yeah." Sora asked. "We know. I don't think it will work either, but it's the only way to get Sofia close to her."

"My mom still taught me the Sambarosa, though." He did a quick dance.

"That's it!" Mickey exclaimed. "We'll go with Sofia to the palace and maybe we can all dance the Sambarosa with them!"

"We have to go back to the palace!" Sofia exclaimed.

"'We'?" Mateo asked.

"Yeah, that means you too Mateo." Donald said.

"You want Princess Elena back and Avalor free from Shuriki as much as we do, don't you Mateo?" Kairi asked.

Mateo nodded. "Well come on!" Sofia pulled Mateo by the hand as they all got out of the workshop then huddled together to go over the plan again.

"Ok guys let's go over the plan one more time." Riku spoke up. "We all dance the Sambarosa with Sofia and Shuriki at the palace. Sofia, you have to try to get close to Shuriki to snatch the wand from her."

Riku continued. "Once we get the wand we have to move to the crown of Azaluna quickly. There's no telling how long it will take before Shuriki finds out her wand is missing or anyone in Sofia's family becomes suspicious of us."

"Right." Everyone said as they got back to the Jaquins and flew their way back to the palace.

While everyone was flying Kairi, who was sitting behind Sora spoke to him. "Hey Sora. Do you think we should dance the Sambarosa together?"

Sora was shocked. "What?"

"Dance the Sambarosa. You and me alongside Sofia and Shuriki." Kairi said smiling at him.

Sora blushed feeling about his feelings of love for Kairi. Kairi felt romantic feelings to Sora too.

Sora then smiled at Kairi. "I would love to do the Sambarosa with you Kairi."

Kairi smiled. "Great!"

"I know." Sora smiled. "This will be so romantic."

Meanwhile,

Back at the palace, Armando was putting on a puppet show for Amber and James.

"And when the farmer followed her into the jungle, she turned into a jaguar!" He mimed with his puppets. "But really, she was a wicked witch, who had taken over the jungle! The farmer tried to escape..."

Nearby, Roland and Miranda were speaking with Shuriki and Esteban.

"...And our kingdom has a wide array of enchanted agriculture, and creatures." Roland smiled. "Not to mention our flying horses!"

"Forget trading with Enchancia." Shuriki whispered to Esteban. "We should invade it!"

Sofia and Sora and his friends entered the room, escorted by a guard.

"Here you are, everyone." The Guard bowed.

"You were out there a while, everyone." Miranda noted.

"The Jaquins sang us a song." Sofia declared.

"Yeah." Sora spoke up trying to keep their secret. "Uh, we really enjoyed their singing so we've been out there for a while enjoying their songs."

"Yes, they can't seem to stop doing that." Shuriki sneered.

"Yeah, it's not for everyone." Riku joked a bit making the group chuckle.

"Well, Armando is putting on a show for the other little darlings. Would you like to join them?" Shuriki asked.

"Actually, we were hoping to learn one of the Avaloran dances we've heard so much about." Sofia smiled. "The Sambarosa."

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know that dance." Shuriki replied.

"It's the most famous dance in Avalor." Sofia declared.

"Yeah." Kairi spoke up. "And Sora and I never danced before so maybe we can start by learning that dance." Kairi's friends nodded in agreement.

"I can teach it to them." Armando rushed over.

"No you won't, Armando." Shuriki growled.

"More tea, your grace?" Esteban passed her a cup.

"Why not?" Sofia asked. "Is there some kind of law against dancing?"

"Yeah." Donald said suspiciously. "You're not keeping any secrets, are ya?"

Shuriki was a bit nervous before Roland spoke up.

"Sofia, everyone, no-one would pass a law against dancing!" Roland chuckled. "That's like passing a law against fun!"

"Well, in Avalor, we-" Shuriki started.

"We only dance on special occasions." Esteban refilled her cup. "Like royal visits. So we would be happy to show you the sambarosa. Right, your grace?"

"If we must." Shuriki smiled falsely.

"O-kay." Sora and friends said awkwardly.

"Let me fetch the guitar." Esteban declared.

"Great!" Sofia and the keyblade group smiled.

A short while later, Esteban was strumming his guitar.

"This is how you dance the sambarosa." Armando demonstrated the dance to everyone "You join hands and stomp your feet like this, move back and forth, then twirl your partner!"

As everyone danced, they almost immediately got to the grove. "This is fun!" Sofia chuckled.

"Come on, everyone try!" Armando urged.

Roland and Miranda started dancing, as did James and Amber, Mickey and Riku, Donald and Goofy and Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi smiled brightly as they looked into their eyes. The couple was having so much fun dancing together and are feeling deeper in love with each other.

Sofia then slipped away from Armando.

"Get ready to grab the wand." Sora whispered.

"You got it." Sofia nodded.

"Queen Shuriki, would you like to dance with me?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, it's sweet of you to offer, but I'm having too much fun watching." Shuriki said.

"I'm sure you dance better than anyone." Sofia smiled. "Please?"

"How can I say no to such a dear child?" Shuriki grinned.

Sofia pulled Shuriki into the dance. Sora and the others danced but they watched the scene between Sofia and Shuriki making sure she got the wand.

"Here we go..." Sofia declared but gasped. "Whoa!" Sofia pretended to lose control at the twirl, and stepped on Shuriki's foot.

"Ow!" Shuriki yelled.

Sofia reached into her pocket and snatched the wand, hiding it behind her back.

"I'm so sorry, your grace." Sofia apologized. "I'm so clumsy!"

"Enough dancing!" Shuriki growled deeply.

Everyone else froze in shock.

"Everything okay your grace?" Sora asked awkwardly.

Shuriki chuckled awkwardly.

"So delightful, but we, we really must get back to our discussions, your majesties." She smiled.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever you want, dear." Shuriki nodded. She grabbed Esteban's guitar. "We can dispose of that now, Esteban."

The adults left.

"Sofia, I don't want to play hide and seek." Amber frowned.

"It'll be fun, Amber!" Sofia smiled. "Is it okay if we hide, and you seek, Mr Armando?"

"Oh, of course! That would be delightful!" Armando ran over to a pillar and covered his eyes. "Okay, one, two, three, four..."

Sofia slipped the wand into her pocket.

"Come on." She told the others, she and the group led the twins away.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine..." Armando counted.

"What are you up to, everyone?" Amber demanded with James nodding with her.

Sora and the others were shocked. _"Shoot! They're on to us!"_ They all thought as Sofia spoke up.

"We'll explain later." Sofia declared.

"Yes. But right now, we need you to hide for as long as you can." Sofia urged. "It's important."

"You got it." James nodded.

"Why won't you tell us?" Amber asked.

"It's for your own good." Sofia said. "Trust us."

James realized something before speaking up. "Hold on. I realized something."

They all stood there nervously. "What James?" Goofy and Donald asked.

"While we were all dancing, I felt a sense of love going around." James said.

"Uh, yeah." Sora spoke up. "We really loved the dancing so we couldn't stop."

"No no." James said. "I mean, romantic love."

Sora and Kairi felt a bit nervous. James then made a realization, "Sora and Kairi are in love with each other!"

Sora and the others gasped in shock, mostly Sora and Kairi. James just revealed their romantic feelings to everyone.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amber burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! James just told everyone your deepest darkest secret!" Amber continued to laugh hard.

"Amber come on!" Sora said feeling embarrassed, Kairi felt embarrassed too. "I think your overreacting a bit!"

"You must be so embarrassed!" Amber exclaimed before laughing again. "AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ow! Ow!" Amber's side began to hurt.

"Ok Amber." Sofia spoke up. "I think you embarrassed them too much."

"Sorry, sorry." Amber said as she walked away with James continuing to giggle.

"Come on guys." Sofia said as everyone raced out of the palace, where Mateo, Skylar and Luna and other Jaquins were waiting.

"We got it!" Sofia and the others cheered showing them the wand.

"Right on, everyone!" Luna beamed.

"I don't know how you pulled that off." Mateo declared, perched on Luna. "Shuriki never lets anyone get close to her."

"Look at them!" Skylar smirked. "They look as sweet as sugar, but they got some skills!"

"Aww." Mickey cooed. "Thanks, you guys!"

"Yeah." Goofy spoke up. "That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever told us."

"Okay Mateo, show the way to Azaluna!" Sofia urged. "We have a Princess to free!"

"Right!" Everyone except Mateo exclaimed after Sofia's cheer.

The Jaquins carried their passengers into the sky. Everyone then turned to Sora and Kairi. "Don't worry guys. We think it's amazing you're in love with each other." Mickey reassured with a smile.

"That's right!" Donald and Goofy said smiling.

"You don't have to hid it from us or be embarrassed." Riku reassured with a smile. "You can tell us anything, that's what real friends are for."

Sora and Kairi smiled brightly at their friends. "Thank you." Sora and Kairi said.

"Your welcome." Everyone said as they all flew their way to the Maruvian ruins, where the crown of Azaluna was waiting for them.

A **nother chapter done! Hope you guys liked it. I know some of you guys are a little confused with the relationship between Xehanort and Shuriki. Don't worry, in the next chapter I will make sure to fix it for everyone. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 Freeing Elena

**Hello readers! Next chapter up now!**

 **I own nothing in this story!**

Chapter 5: Freeing Elena

Everyone on the Jaquins continued to flew deep into Avalor until they reached some ruins.

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

"An old Maruvian temple." Mateo declared. "The statue is inside."

"Well let's get goin'!" Goofy shouted with excitement as everyone dived in closer.

"Whoa, man!" Skylar smirked. "They really let the place go."

"The Maruvians vanished centuries ago." Mateo explained. "No-one knows what happened to them, or where they went. No one knows what happened to the keyblade wielders of their time either. All that's left of the ancient civilization of Maru are ruins like this."

"Wow." Sora and friends said in astonishment. This was one of the few opportunities for them to see ruins of an ancient civilization, now they have gotten it.

They flew into the temple, stopping when they reached a cliff edge over a pool of shining water.

"So, where's the statue Mateo?" Sora asked.

"Legend has it you need to swim across the enchanted blue waters for the magic to work." Mateo declared.

"Swim?" Riku and Kairi asked not sure about this.

"Don't worry fellas." Donald spoke up. "I can use my magic to turn us into mermaids and other sea creatures."

"And I can turn myself into a mermaid through my amulet." Sofia said.

"Great!" Sora and his other friends said in glee.

"Good luck everyone." Mateo said in support.

"Thank you, Mateo." Riku said in appreciation.

"Guess this is it." Sofia nodded.

"Sure is Sof." Sora said as everyone climbed down the cliff to a small ledge below.

"Ready fellas?" Mickey asked.

"Ready." Everyone said in unison.

"Alright." Mickey said. "Donald, use your magic. And Sofia, use your amulet's magic."

Both Sofia concentrated and changed into her mermaid form. Donald concentrated and he successfully used his magic to turn everyone into mermaids and sea creatures. Sora was his merman form with his blue fish tail, Riku had a black fish tail, Kairi had a pink fish tail and a purple top, Mickey had a fish tail of his own but red colored, Donald was his octopus form and Goofy was his sea turtle form. Mickey knew that being a merman was perfect because since he is a keyblade wielder he needed his hands to do the work.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Skylar gaped.

"I wish I could shapeshift that easily." Mateo admitted.

Sofia and everyone dived into the water, and started searching.

"Look!" Kairi pointed to a dragon statue on the bed.

"That must be it!" Sofia smiled.

They swam down to the dragon's head, where a crown resided.

"Right, I have to put the Amulet and wand on the crown of Azaluna." Sofia declared.

"And we have to use our keyblade powers on those four keyholes on the crown of Azaluna." Mickey said pointing to the keyholes along the crown.

"Here goes." Sora nodded, as Sofia wrapped her amulet around the wand and he, Kairi, Riku and Mickey got into position in front of the keyholes.

Sofia then plugged the wand into a hole in the crown and the four keyblade wielders fired beams of light into the keyholes. There was a series of whirring sounds. The wand and Amulets glowed, and the statue rose out of the water.

"Whoaaa!" Sofia and everyone slipped down the dragon's tail until they got to the bottom. They were back in their normal forms but were in a huge pile.

"Everyone ok?" Mickey asked.

"We're ok!" Everyone else said.

"Now let's get off each other!" Donald said as everyone got off each other and stood back up.

As everyone stood up, Kairi saw something on the top of the statue. "Look at that!" She said pointing to the crown.

Everyone looked and saw the amulet slide off the wand and fluttered to the ground, creating a cloud of pink and yellow smoke. Blue and white light glowed within.

Everyone was completely in awe at what they are seeing. "Woah!" They all said in unison.

The smoke and light finally cleared, and what appeared from the smoke was a sixteen-year-old girl with dark hair, darker skin, and a red and white Spanish style dress. She also had small flowers in her hair on the right side of her head. The girl that appeared before them was none other than… Princess Elena of Avalor.

"Whoa!" Skylar and Luna gasped.

Everyone smiled brightly. "Princess Elena." Everyone quietly said as they smiled brightly.

"She's finally free." Donald said smiling brightly.

"Yeah." Riku said. "This is amazing."

"She looks purty." Goofy said smiling brightly.

"No kidding." Sora said smiling.

"For someone who's been in the amulet for 41 years." Kairi said smiling. "She hasn't changed at all."

"I know." Mickey said smiling.

Sofia's amulet returned to her.

"The Amulet." Sofia gasped. "It changed color. Mine's pink now."

"Cool." Everyone said to Sofia.

Everyone then approached Elena in her sleeping state slowly. "Princess Elena?" Sofia asked, approaching her.

The light around Elena faded, and she opened her eyes. Skyler and Luna (carrying Mateo) flew down as Elena started moving her body, overjoyed.

"I'm free!" She smiled. "I'm finally free!" She spun around, but almost lost her balance. "Whoa!"

"Are you okay Princess Elena?" Sora asked.

"I'm good." Elena chuckled. "I'm good. Guess this is what happens when you're split in half and stuck inside the amulet for 41 years. You forget how to walk."

Everyone laughed at Elena's little joke. Elena then hugged Sofia tightly lifting her up.

"I knew you were the ones!" She beamed to everyone. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sofia mumbled.

Elena put Sofia down as she then hugged Sora and his friends one by one.

"We have a big hugger here!" Sora joked making everyone laugh.

"Thank you everyone!" Elena shouted in glee.

"Don't mention it." Kairi cringed as Elena hugged her. "But, having, trouble, breathing."

"Oh sorry!" Elena said as she let go of Kairi.

Sora walked to Elena "Princess Elena, I'm not sure if you know us besides Sofia but my name is Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"My name is Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"My name is Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"My name is Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"My name is Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"My name is Mickey." Mickey introduced himself.

Elena smiled at everyone. "It's very nice to officially meet all of you." Elena said smiling before she heard a shout.

"Princess Elena!" Skylar called, as he and Luna flew down.

"Oh, Jaquins." Elena smiled.

"Princess Elena." Skylar repeated, as he and Luna bowed.

"Princess Elenaaaa!" Mateo slid off Luna's back. He chuckled awkwardly, then stood up and bowed. "I'm Mateo, Alacazar's grandson."

"You don't have to bow, Mateo." Elena chuckled. "And, er, you can just call me Elena. You all can just call me Elena."

"Okay, Elena." Mateo nodded. "I can't believe you're really back!"

"Neither can I." Elena sighed. "I was in the Amulet so long, I thought I might never get out. But here I am."

"It must be a huge miracle for you." Sora said smiling at Elena.

"It definitely is Sora." Elena smiled. "It definitely is."

Elena began to sing.

" _It feels so weird having my feet on the ground. It's been a while since I've been walking around. With my own eyes, I can once again see. My dream has come true — I am free._ " Elena sang making everyone smile brightly at her.

" _But now that I'm here, there's a mission at hand. To drive that witch out of our beautiful land. I'll banish the darkness and bring back the light. 'Cuz this time I'm ready to fight._ " Elena sang.

" _This is my time, my time to face my old foe. My time, reclaim what was ours long ago. This is my time to stand up with honor and pride. My time, I've come too far to be denied_." Elena walked up the dragon and took the wand. She got on Skylar, and they took off, followed by Luna carrying Mateo and Sofia and everyone else on the other Jaquins, out of the temple.

Elena continued to sing.

" _Now off I must fly to the palace once more. To win back the freedom of all Avalor. I've spent my whole life waiting just for this day. And nothing will get in my way. This is my time, I have a plan that can't fail. My time, I won't stop 'til I prevail. My time, to honor my family and friends. My time, this is my time once again. This is my time once again._ " Elena sang.

The song ended as everyone landed on a ridge near Avalor.

"Okay, I'll see you back in the city." Elena declared.

"Where are you going?" Sofia asked.

"I'm going to give Shuriki a taste of her own magic." Elena held up the wand.

"Wait Elena!" Sora called her. "Shuriki is really powerful!" Sora protested.

"Not without her wand." Elena smiled.

"Wait, we'll come with you!" Sofia offered.

"Me too!" Mateo added.

"Please, Elena?" Sora pleaded. "You can't do this all on your own. We need to do this together."

"No, no." Elena shook her head. "Besides, you've already risked so much for me. This is something I have to do alone." She glanced at Skylar. "Let's go."

Skylar took off.

"We have to help her, Mateo." Sofia declared.

"Sofia's right." Sora said. "She can't do this on her own. If Master Xehanort is indeed with Shuriki, she will not survive."

"Let's go." Sofia nodded.

"Right." Mateo nodded. "Go, Luna! Catch that Princess!"

"Let's do it!" Luna took off after Skylar.

Back at the palace, Armando was still seeking Amber and James.

"Where are those two?" He frowned. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Any of you? Please?"

Skylar landed just outside. Elena fell as she got off, still unused to walking.

"You want me to go with you?" Skylar offered the wand.

"Thanks, but I've got this." Elena took the wand and stood up. She then rushed inside.

Everyone else managed to get to the palace when Sora spoke up to his friends. "Guys, I'm going to go with Elena. You all stay here and make sure Sofia is safe."

"But Sora…" Sofia spoke up before Sora cut her off.

"I'll be alright." Sora reassured her. "I'm doing this for Elena." Sora then turned to his friends. "You guys just focus on making sure Sofia is alright. And stay close, we may need an exit if things get out of hand."

"Ok Sora." Everyone said.

"Be careful." Riku, Kairi and Sofia said.

"I will everyone." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and made his way to the throne room, where he assumed that's where Elena is going.

In the throne room, Shuriki was sitting on the throne when Esteban appeared.

"The trade agreement is ready for your signature, your grace." Esteban held up a document before Shuriki signed the paper.

"Done." She smiled. "Now that's taken care of-"

"Shuriki!"

Everyone in the throne room turned to see Elena enter.

"Princess Elena!" Shuriki gasped.

"The time has come to pay for your crimes!" Elena declared.

"Crimes?" Roland frowned. "What crimes?"

Sora got to the throne room and peaked out seeing Elena confronting Shuriki and Sofia's parents. He listened to the conversation.

"Shuriki invaded Avalor and overthrew the royal family." Elena revealed. "My family."

"That's all true!" Another shout was heard in the throne room. Everyone looked and saw Sora enter the throne room with his keyblade in his hand glaring at Shuriki.

"Sora?!" Everyone in the room gasped in unison.

"Sora, what are you doing here?!" Elena asked in shock to see Sora standing next to her. "I told you this is something I need to do on my own."

"No Elena!" Sora exclaimed. "I not going to let you do this by yourself! I'm doing this for you, for your family and for all of Avalor."

"Sora, what is going on here?" Roland asked.

Sora glared at Shuriki and pointed at her. "'Queen Shuriki' here is an evil and power mad sorceress who forty-one years ago invaded Avalor, destroyed Princess Elena's family and tried to strike her down too!"

Sofia's parents gasped in horror as Sora continued talking. "During her reign of terror, she imposed laws that only benefited her and made the people of Avalor suffer. These laws are banning music and dancing, banning all magic except her own and forcing all the people to pay homage to her or face cruel punishments from her guards. All she has done was make the people suffer and make herself feel good."

Sofia's parents turned to Shuriki. "Is all of that true?" Miranda asked.

"Well, Elena and Sora, some inherit their kingdoms." Shuriki chuckled. "Others have to take them by force. Like me."

Shuriki snapped her fingers, and her guards grabbed Roland and Miranda.

"Oh!" Miranda gasped.

"Hey!" Roland struggled.

Sora gasped. " _No_ " Sora thought as he felt worried about Sofia's parents.

"And I'm here to take mine back." Elena declared.

"And I'm here to help Princess Elena make sure that happens!" Sora shouted.

"But Avalor has been so much better without you." Shuriki smirked.

Sora growled. "No! It was better off with her and her family! And you took it all from her and the people to fulfill your lust for power!" Sora shouted as he pointed his keyblade at Shuriki.

Shuriki growled at Sora. "Don't you dare point that weapon at me, boy!".

"You don't get to tell me what to do Shuriki!" Sora shouted. "You're not a real queen! You're just a cruel and power mad witch who cares only about yourself!"

"You want to know why I deserve to be the queen instead of Princess Elena and her pathetic family of hers Sora?" Shuriki asked as she smirked at Sora. "Because I have far more power than anyone in this entire world! I've ruled this land far more than royal family that I have destroyed, so why ruin a good thing?" Shuriki smirked as she reached into her pocket... and realized it was empty.

"Looking for this?" Elena held up her wand.

"How did you get that?" Shuriki growled. "It was that little princess with the necklace!"

"Wait, Sofia is involved in this?" Miranda frowned.

"Yes." Elena glared at Shuriki. "She freed me from her amulet, so I could free Avalor from you."

Sora sighed realizing he cannot hide his mission from them anymore. "It's all true Queen Miranda. My friends and I were involved too."

Sofia's parents gasped in shock. They then heard a sinister chuckle and a dark voice. "Well, well, well. It seems the hero of the keyblade is not a real hero after all."

Suddenly a dark corridor appeared beside Shuriki. Out of the corridor was none other than…

"Xehanort!" Sora shouted as he glared at his nemesis.

"Ah, Sora. We meet again." Master Xehanort said as he turned to Sofia's parents. "That was quite noble of you to save Princess Sofia from me before. But it seems that you lying to her parents have proved to them that you're not a real hero after all."

Elena was confused. "Sora? Who is that old man? And how do you know each other?" Elena asked Sora.

"Elena." Sora spoke up. "Everyone, meet Master Xehanort, my mortal enemy."

Everyone gasped in shock, especially Sofia's parents since they found out who the man that kidnapped her is.

Xehanort turned to Elena. "You must be Princess Elena. My apprentice, Shuriki, told me so much about you."

Everyone gasped. "Apprentice?!"

"That's right." Xehanort confirmed. "Before Shuriki took over Avalor, I trained her to follow the ways of pure darkness which led her to where she is now."

"I though you and your family were the easiest people to destroy since you were defenseless against her." Xehanort said. "But I had no idea that Princess Sofia's amulet was the one that saved her life. It seemed like a miracle to survive Shuriki's invasion."

Elena was horrified. "It was you?! You are the real master mind behind Shuriki's invasion of my kingdom and her destroying my family?!"

"Even after 41 years in the amulet, you have caught on quite well Princess Elena." Xehanort grinned wickedly at Elena. "Your family's demise was pitiful and pathetic, those who are not essential to me were worthless. And if I had the chance to destroy you and your family myself for a second time then I would."

"You're a mad man!" Elena glared at Xehanort.

Sora gasped. "Wait?! How did you know Elena was inside the amulet?! I thought you kidnapped Sofia to only harness the magic inside!" Sora shouted at his nemesis.

"I lied." Xehanort confirmed. "It was true that I needed the magic to make me more powerful, but I needed to destroy the amulet so I can finish what Shuriki started forty-one years ago." Xehanort let out an evil grin. "Plus, I needed the young princess so she can give me all of the amulet's secrets so I can possess ALL of its powers and complete my master plan to reshape the worlds in my image."

Everyone except for Xehanort and Shuriki gasped in horror. "You kidnapped my youngest daughter to use her for your evil schemes and destroy her amulet to finish what Shuriki started?!" Roland glared at Xehanort.

Xehanort smirked at Sofia's parents. "You've caught on quite well your majesty."

"You monster!" Miranda shouted at Xehanort but she only made him chuckle sadistically.

"Thank you for the complement Queen Miranda." Xehanort said. "If only Sora and his insolent friends didn't interfere, I would've finally completed my plan using Princess Sofia." Xehanort said. "So, I moved on to my next candidate, Queen Shuriki."

"You chose Shuriki as your thirteenth dark seeker?!" Sora gasped.

"Correct my boy." Xehanort confirmed. "I knew she'd be the perfect candidate for me since she had pure darkness in her heart and she ruled Avalor for forty-one years. She's perfect for me."

Sora growled at Xehanort. "Out of all the years I have battled evil to protect the worlds, you Xehanort, and you Shuriki are the worst." Sora said in determination. "I will NOT let either of you have your way and I will NOT let you harm Sofia's parents. I WILL stop you for good, for Elena, for her family, for her kingdom, and for all the worlds!"

Elena stood by Sora's side fully accepting Sora's choice to stand by her side. "I stand with Sora! It's time for BOTH of you to pay for all of your crimes!"

Xehanort and Shuriki only chuckled. "How very noble of you two to say all of that." Xehanort grinned wickedly at Sora. "But really Sora, lying to Princess Sofia's family to defeat us? That wasn't so noble, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Don't EVER lecture us Xehanort!" Sora shouted at his nemesis.

"What matters now is that we stop you for good!" Elena shouted.

"I don't know about that." Shuriki sneered, approaching Elena. "It takes more than a wand to make you a sorceress."

"Your spell has echoed in my mind for forty years, Shuriki." Elena pointed the wand at her. "I know it by heart. Vaishya!"

Nothing happened, save for Shuriki and Xehanort laughing.

"You'll have to do better than that." Shuriki taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Sora said. "Let's see if both of you like it when we combine your wand with my keyblade's power!"

Elena nodded to Sora.

"Vadishima!" Elena repeated.

"Light!" Sora shouted pointing his keyblade when two guards knocked their hands away.

A bolt of magic and light flew out of the wand and keyblade, bouncing around the room until they hit the tapestry James had almost touched before. The tapestry split in half, revealing a painting of an old man, an old woman, and a young girl.

Elena and Sora looked at the painting.

"Wh-what is this?" Elena gasped, approaching the painting. "I've never seen this painting before."

Sora was concerned a bit for Elena, seeing as if she knows those people. "Elena? Are you ok?"

"Oh, that's no ordinary painting you two." Shuriki smirked. "That's how Alacazar protected your little sister and grandparents: Inside an enchanted painting even my magic or Xehanort's powers can't touch."

"Abeula, abeulo, Isabelle..." Elena touched the painting.

"Those are your grandparents and little sister?" Sora asked touching the painting with Elena.

"Yes." Elena confirmed to Sora. "My abuelo, Francesco. My abuela Luisa and my sister, Isabelle."

"And speaking of family, you haven't said hello to your cousin, Esteban." Shuriki declared.

Esteban looked away awkwardly.

"Cousin?" Sora asked in shock.

"No..." Elena approached him. "This cannot be Esteban."

"You were stuck in that amulet a long time." Shuriki pointed out. "You may still be sixteen, but Esteban grew up."

"Wait, you're with her?!" Elena pointed the wand at him.

"Why Esteban?!" Sora asked angrily pointing his keyblade at him. "Why are you helping the witch who invaded Avalor, tried to destroy Elena and her family, destroyed her parents and oppressed Avalor for 41 years?!"

"I... I had no choice, Elena and Sora." Esteban sighed.

Shuriki laughed again.

"Is that so, Esteban?" She sneered.

Xehanort chuckled. "Quite the family you have Elena."

"Shut up!" Elena screamed at Xehanort. "Vadishima!" Elena tried to attack, but Shuriki knocked her to the floor, and she dropped the wand.

"Elena!" Sora shouted before glaring at Xehanort and Shuriki.

"Seize her!" Shuriki ordered.

The guards grabbed Elena, and Shuriki reclaimed her wand.

Just then, Armando finally caught up to Amber and James just outside.

"Found ya!" He wheezed.

One of the guards secured Amber and James.

"Uh, what's going on?" Armando asked.

"Nothing, Armando." Shuriki raised her wand. "I'm just setting things back in order."

"NO!" Sora angrily shouted at Xehanort and Shuriki. "You will NOT hurt Elena or Sofia's family or anyone else! Not while I'm here!"

With a yell Sora charged at Xehanort and Shuriki but they only laughed wickedly. Xehanort summoned his dark keyblade and blocked Sora's blow. Xehanort then maneuvered to trip Sora up and while he was vulnerable he slammed the keyblade on Sora hard.

"Ah!" Sora shouted as he dealt with the hard hit.

Xehanort then pounded Sora hard a few more times with his keyblade before he and Shuriki blasted him with their powers making him fly in the air and fall to the ground hard.

"Sora!" Elena and Sofia's family shouted worried about Sora.

Sora groaned in pain as he tried to get up but Xehanort came to him and pointed his keyblade at him grinning evilly. "So, _this_ is the keyblade's chosen one? It seemed that the keyblade chose wrong. You're no hero, you're nothing but a dull ordinary boy."

"You tried to be the hero to this world and everyone here, but it seems your heroics have lead you to your own downfall as well as Princess Elena and Princess Sofia's family." Xehanort continued. "Even with all your strength and power, you are no match for me."

"I've waited a long time for this moment." Xehanort said evilly. "And the best part is, we have a whole audience here to watch as I destroy you in front of them."

Xehanort then readied his keyblade to strike down Sora. "Hope you say hi to King Raul and Queen Lucia for me." Xehanort said.

Suddenly, before Xehanort could deal the final blow to Sora, a shout was heard.

"Hey-hey, not so fast!" Skylar flew in, knocking the guards and Xehanort aside. "Hop on, Elena and Sora!"

"No, wait!" Elena called, as Skylar carried her and Sora up. "Don't leave, Skylar!"

"Sofia's family is still here!" Sora shouted before turning to Sofia's family. "NO!"

"Vadishima!" Shuriki yelled.

Skylar dodged the blasts.

Xehanort blasted dark blasts from his empty hand at Sora, Elena and Skylar but they dodged the blasts.

"Guards, stop them!" Shuriki demanded. She then whispered to Esteban "I want her captured by Nightfall. Her and her magical princess!"

Xehanort spoke up. "And I want Sora and all of his friends brought before me!"

"Leave Sofia and Sora out of this!" Roland roared.

"And lock them up, while you're at it!" Shuriki ordered smirking.

"Yes." Xehanort said evilly. "Time to show them their new home, where they can live _miserably_ ever after!"

The guards led the royal family away.

"Get your hands off me!" Miranda yelled.

"Let go!" Amber struggled.

"You'll regret this!" Roland snarled.

"I doubt it." Shuriki smirked.

"We shall see your majesties." Xehanort smirked. "I have plans for you and your precious kingdom. As well as ALL kingdoms in this world."

Outside, Skylar flew above the palace.

"Wait, wait! Skylar!" Elena yelled. "We have to go back!"

"Sofia's family is there!" Sora yelled. "We can't leave them!"

"Why, so she and that old man can finish you two off?" Skylar asked. "You two are brave. But your battle strategy? Not so good!"

"Elena!" Sofia called, as Luna flew over.

"Sora!" Sora's friends called as their Jaquins flew over.

"What happened?" Sofia asked as Donald healed Sora from his injuries.

"Guys!" Sora shouted. "Master Xehanort is here! Shuriki is his apprentice and will soon be his thirteenth dark seeker!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"He also lied!" Sora shouted. "Sofia, Xehanort wanted your amulet to harness its magic and destroy it so he can destroy Elena and complete his master plan to bring darkness to the worlds!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted especially Sofia.

"Sora and I tried my best, everyone!" Elena sighed. "But I couldn't get the spell right."

"We couldn't stop them!" Sora said sadly before letting tears from his eyes. "Sofia… Xehanort and Shuriki have your family now!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"They have my family?!" Sofia gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" Elena apologized.

"I'm so sorry Sofia!" Sora apologized. "I'm so sorry guys! I promised Sofia to protect her family! I've failed! I've failed you all! Especially you Sofia!"

"There they are!" A guard yelled from below. "Archers, lock your arrows! Draw!"

The guard started firing arrows at them.

"Whoa, they're shooting arrows!" Skylar dodged the barrage as everyone with weapons blocked the arrows and used reflect shields to protect everyone.

"Take evasive action now!" Mickey shouted as he blocked the arrows and used reflect shields.

"Yeah, we could do that... or we could just get on out of here!" Luna suggested.

"We can go to my place!" Mateo offered.

"We're right behind you Mateo!" Riku shouted as he blocked the arrows and used reflect shields.

"Great, hang on everyone!" Luna nodded.

The Jaquins flew off into the distance. Sofia and Sora looked back, worried for Sofia's family.

"I hope they're okay." Sofia and Sora sighed.

Back at the palace, Xehanort watched from a distance as everyone flew away. "Those meddlesome fools will not get away that easily." Xehanort then waved his hand which glowed in darkness. "Heartless! After them!"

Back to the others, they continued to fly away when they spotted an army of flying heartless coming towards them.

"Flying heartless! Behind us!" Sora shouted as everyone yelled in terror.

"Take evasive action now!" Riku shouted. "Kairi! Mickey! We must keep Sofia and Mateo safe! Donald! Goofy! You have to stay with Sora and Elena!"

"Right!" They all shouted as they all flew in the sky trying to get away from the flying heartless.

As everyone flew away they were being fired upon by the flying heartless. "Look out everyone!" Mickey shouted as they dodged the dark blasts.

"Hold on Sofia!" Mateo yelled as he and Sofia dodged the flying heartless.

Everyone with weapons then fired their powers at the heartless trying to hit them and destroy them.

"Hang on Elena!" Sora shouted as he fired at the heartless from his keyblade while trying to hold on to Skylar.

They flew across the open countryside dodging the heartless and trying to destroy them but the situation was very difficult for them.

One heartless blasted Donald and Goofy but it missed. "Woah!" They all said as Donald blasted the heartless with his staff. "We need cover now!" Donald shouted.

"We're about to get some!" Elena shouted.

"Right Princess!" Skylar shouted as the Jaquan's took their riders to the ruins where there is more cover for everyone.

Everyone made it to the ruins where they dodged the terrain and the heartless blasts but it was much easier for them.

Kairi had one heartless behind her and blasted it with her keyblade destroying it. "Got one!"

"Nice Kairi!" Riku shouted.

Donald and Mickey blasted more heartless and destroyed them while Goofy blocked the blasts with his shield. "Got more!"

"Fantastic job guys!" Mateo shouted.

Sora and Elena were flying through the ruins as Sora blasted some heartless and destroyed them with his keyblade. "Gotha!" Sora shouted.

"Great Sora!" Elena shouted in glee.

More heartless appeared behind Sora and Elena.

"More heartless!" Sora shouted as he blasted more blasts of light while they were dodging their blasts of darkness.

Skylar then got an idea. "Get ready you two!"

"Ok." Sora said but was confused. "For what?"

"Got a trick for us!" Skylar shouted. "And it involves caving the heartless in the cave!"

Skylar flew at great speed as Sora and Elena held on tight while dodging the heartless' blasts. He entered the cave where Azaluna's statue is and maneuvered around the heartless and back to the entrance. "Now Sora!" Skylar shouted.

"Got it!" Sora shouted as he blasted the cave ceiling caving the heartless in. "Nice Skylar!"

"Thanks." Skylar smiled. "Now let's meet the others!"

Skylar flew Sora and Elena in the sky before meeting the others. "Sora! Elena!" They all shouted.

"Are you all ok?!" Sora shouted.

"We're ok!" Riku shouted.

"We took care of all the heartless." Kairi confirmed.

"Yes." Mateo said. "Now let's get to my house!"

"Right!" Everyone said as they all flew to Mateo's house.

Suddenly more flying heartless appeared above them and ambushed them from above.

"More heartless above us!" Sora shouted as everyone with a weapon fired at the heartless.

Then without anyone noticing, one heartless blasted a blast and it hit Sofia! The blast knocked her off the jaquin and she started to fall to the ground!

Everyone gasped sharply feeling very worried about Sofia. "NO!" Everyone shouted as Sora and Elena tried to reach out and grab her but they missed and she continued to fall!

"SOFIA!" Everyone shouted as Sofia continued to fall, screaming in terror.

Sora began to tear up as he watched Sofia fall. He promised he'd protect her and her family but now her family is under Xehanort and Shuriki's captivity and Sofia was falling to her doom. He knew he had to save her. He couldn't bear to lose her. She was like a little sister to Sora and he'd never forgive himself is something terrible happened to her.

"NO! I PROMISED!" Sora shouted as he jumped off Skylar and dived to Sofia.

"SORA!" They all shouted especially Kairi. Kairi dived down on her jaquin to try to catch Sora and Sofia at the same time.

Sora continued to dive to Sofia as she screamed in terror from falling. "I'M COMING SOFIA! HANG ON!" Sora screamed as he dove closer to Sofia.

Kairi dived down to the two yelling "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora got to Sofia and caught her. He then saw Kairi diving down and flipped forward and got into position to land behind her.

Sora and Sofia safely landed on the jaquin with Kairi on it. "Sofia! Sora! Are you ok?!" Kairi asked feeling very worried about them.

"We're ok Kairi!" Sora said as he held Sofia close to him. "I got you Sofia. You're safe."

Sofia was shaken up by her fall but she calmed down as she is being held by Sora, who she sees as a second big brother. "Sora… Thank you for saving me."

Everyone saw that all the heartless were gone and were relieved. They then flew their way to Mateo's house.

Back in the palace, the royal family were locked in the dungeon.

"This is not okay, Roland." Miranda declared. "Where are Sofia and Sora?"

"I will get us out of here, Miranda." Roland pledged. "And we will find Sofia and Sora."

"The prisoners are secure, Chancellor Esteban." A guard declared as he locked the door.

"Those prisoners are royalty." Esteban glared. "And you will treat them as such."

"Yes, Chancellor." The guard nodded.

"Ay-yi-yi." Esteban sighed as he walked away. "Yet another mess to clean up."

"So Princess Elena lives?" Armando joined him.

"Apparently so." Esteban nodded.

"She's the rightful heir to the throne." Armando pointed out. "We should be helping her."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Esteban asked. "Fight the Queen and her master! Because we will lose!"

"But Elena is your cousin, Esteban!" Armando declared.

"And her grandparents raised me like a son." Esteban admitted. "And I think about what happened to them every day! So, I do not need you to remind me, Armando."

Esteban walked away angrily. As Esteban walked away Xehanort walked up to him. "Lord Xehanort. What brings you here?"

Xehanort smirked at him. "I'd like to pay the little princess' family a visit. After all, I have plans for them and their kingdom."

Esteban was a little intimidated but he still spoke up. "If you plan to harm them, consequences will follow. These prisoners are royalty and will be treated as such"

Esteban stepped back and was scared as Xehanort brought his keyblade close to his chest. "Save it c _hancellor_. You have no authority here, Shuriki and I do. It would be wise to stay in your place or you'll end up like your pathetic aunt and uncle."

"Y-yes. My lord." Esteban answered.

Xehanort put the weapon away. "Besides, I have no intention to harm them. I plan to use them as bait to draw our enemies back here. I know they can't resist rescuing them. Using them as our bait is perfect."

Xehanort walked away then summoned a corridor of darkness to get to Sofia's family. He knew he obviously could've opened the door but he did it so it is secured.

As Sofia's family sat in their cell Xehanort appeared and walked to them. They all felt a bit scared when they saw the old man. "Well, look at this. Such sad, sad faces. You all should be happy in your new home. After all, today is such a good day."

Roland growled. "Good?! You and Shuriki have caused so much pain and misery to this kingdom! How can any of this be good!"

Xehanort chuckled. "It may not be good for you, but for me it is. But don't worry, things will be better soon enough, because I will soon create a perfect world."

Miranda spoke up. "How do you plan to make this a better world when all you and Shuriki have done was bring pain, misery and darkness to it! Especially by kidnapping my daughter!"

Xehanort smirked at the queen. "You royals are so misguided and foolish. Why do you still care for that brat of a princess when she and Sora were the ones who brought you to where you are now?"

Amber and James growled at Xehanort. "I admit, she does have a strong and kind heart like Sora and all of his friends do. But… there's just too many of those like her in this world. That's why I did what I did with Shuriki and that's why I must do what I must do to create a perfect world, where darkness is free from the tyranny of light."

Roland growled at Xehanort. "You will not get away with this you mad man! Sora, Sofia and the others will come for us and stop you!"

Xehanort chuckled as he neared the royal family which scared them a bit. "I'm counting on it."

"Once they do come to rescue you I will be waiting." Xehanort said. "And once all of you are brought before me, Shuriki will take her rightful place at my side and you will all watch as your world suffers the same fate as Avalor forty-one years ago."

Xehanort then chuckled. "And best of all, you will all witness the kingdom in this world that will suffer the most… Enchancia!"

"NO!" Sofia's family shouted in horror.

"You monster!" Amber shouted. "You won't destroy Enchancia or this world! When Sora Sofia and the others come they will…" Amber yelled but Xehanort shuted her up by shooting a dark blast from a finger and sealed her lips shut.

"Amber!" Roland, Miranda and James shouted.

"That should shut that irritating princess up." Xehanort growled at Amber who whimpered in fear. "All in this world will learn proper respect to their new ruler. But as far as I'm concerned, this entire world and Sora and his friends as well as your daughter are as worthless as Princess Elena, her family and the people of Avalor are, as well as all of you."

Xehanort then turned his back on them. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting with my apprentice, then, this world will be remade to how we see fit."

"You'll never get away with this!" James shouted.

"One problem young prince." Xehanort said. "I already have." Xehanort turned back to the royal family. "It was very nice talking to you." He then disappeared in a dark corridor as the seal on Amber's lips disappeared. The royal family then sat down on the cell bench in fear, praying that Sofia, Sora and the others come for them.

Meanwhile, Xehanort appeared to Shuriki. "I see you've paid the little princess' family a visit master." Shuriki smirked at her master.

"Yes apprentice." Xehanort said. "They are the perfect bait to draw our enemies back here."

They chuckled evilly. "Once we have them brought before us, we will finally enact our master plan. And you will finally take your place at my side to change the worlds."

Shuriki then asked Xehanort. "Master? If this boy Sora is your nemesis, why didn't you warn me about him, his friends and the little princess before?"

"I was testing you to see if you would foresee any threats to your rule like you have for forty-one years." Xehanort confirmed, then became stern. "You have failed to foresee this development and you have forgotten what I taught you after becoming soft to the princess' family. Now, with Princess Elena back, our rule will be destroyed."

Shuriki sighed. "My deepest apologies master." Shuriki apologized. "I have failed you."

Xehanort then felt generous. "However, I am feeling, generous. I sense there is a greater darkness inside of you. I sense feelings of anger and hatred inside of you after what Sofia and Sora pulled. That is exactly what you must do when something like this happens. You passed this part."

Shuriki brightened up.

"We have one more chance to finish what we started forty-one years ago." Xehanort said. "And this time, I, Master Xehanort, will make sure that you do it right!"

Meanwhile, the Jaquins landed in the garden of Mateo's home. Everyone checked on Sofia to see if she was ok.

"Sofia! Are you ok?!" Mickey asked worried.

"We were so worried about you!" Kairi exclaimed worried.

"It's ok everyone." Sofia reassured everyone. "I'm fine. Sora saved my life."

Everyone turned to Sora. "Excellent job saving her Sora." Riku said.

"Yeah." Goofy said. "You did a very courageous thing."

"Your welcome everyone." Sora said as he turned to Kairi. "Wonderful job catching us Kairi."

"Thank you." Kairi said as everyone turned to look at Elena who walked away sadly.

"Elena?" Sofia asked. "What happened back there?" Everyone walked up to Elena.

Mateo's mother emerged from the house.

"I never knew what happened to my sister and grandparents... until today." Elena declared. "Seeing them trapped in that painting reminded me of the last time I saw Isabelle."

"Isabelle?" Sofia and the rest of Sora's friends asked.

"My little sister." Elena nodded.

Sora spoke up. "Yes. Her grandparents are named Francesco and Luisa." Sora said as Elena continued. "And chancellor Esteban is in fact Elena's cousin."

Everyone gasped at what Sora said.

"She had been out in the garden all day, building a new feeder for the Jaquins. She was filthy, and our parents were on their way home for dinner, so I asked her to change. So, she comes back wearing a clean dress, but her hands and face were still covered in dirt. I had just finished cleaning her up when... I heard my parents' carriage pulling up outside. And then, Shuriki arrived." Elena explained sadly.

"I'm sorry." Sofia sighed.

"So are we." Mickey said as everyone bowed their heads.

"When I saw her in that enchanted painting thing, she still had a smudge on her cheek." Elena noted. "I guess I missed a spot."

After hearing all of this, Sora felt very sad and hurt inside. He turned away from everyone and walked to a different spot. Riku saw this and spoke up. "Guys. Look."

Everyone turned to Sora who as sitting down with his knees to his chest and it sounded like he was sniffing sadly.

Everyone approached him slowly as Sofia spoke up. "Sora? Are you ok?" Sofia asked her big brother figure.

Sora sniffled sadly. "No. No I'm not."

Sora sniffed again as he spoke with some choking in his voice. "I've failed. I've failed to save your family Sofia. I couldn't stop them. Xehanort and Shuriki totally got the upper hand."

"Sora." Kairi spoke up as she put a hand on a shoulder. "Things will be alright. We'll find a way to stop them and save this world."

"Yeah." Riku spoke up. "Kairi is right. We will stop them."

Sora spoke up in a slightly angry voice as he got up from the ground. "Come on guys, be real! I've failed to stop Xehanort and Shuriki, they have Sofia's family and now this entire world is doomed all because of me!"

Sora sighed. "I wish none of this ever happened. I wish we were never chosen for this." Sora said shocking everyone but what he said next shocked them the most. "I wish the keyblade never chose me."

Everyone gasped in horror, they could not believe that Sora is willing to give up after everything they have been through and everything they have told them.

"So… That's it?" Kairi asked. "You're just going to give up? Just like that?"

Sora was speechless before he walked away from everyone but Riku stopped him. "Sora no. Don't walk away." He pointed to Kairi. "Answer her."

Sora sighed. "Fine guys. I'll say it. I am giving up."

"What?" Everyone said in shock.

"No Sora! You can't give up!" Kairi said in sadness. "This is not what your heart is telling you!"

"How can I save this world and everyone in it when I couldn't stop Xehanort and Shuriki?!" Sora angrily said. "There is no way I can stop them! And Xehanort will do far worse than what Shuriki did to this world and all the worlds!"

"You never give up!" Donald exclaimed. "You've held us together like forever, even in the darkest times! You are stronger than that!"

"I'm not losing more people I love and the lives of innocent people and people of good will so I can prove I'm something I'm really not!" Sora angrily said. "My actions caused Sofia's family to be captured and my actions almost made us lose Sofia! Do any of you have any idea how worried I was about Sofia when she fell to her doom?!"

"I was heartbroken!" Sora answered. "I almost broke two promises I made to Sofia and her family all because of what i have done!"

"Sora please!" Sofia exclaimed feeling heartbroken herself. "You can't do this!"

"You're a strong hearted hero who never gives up!" Goofy said. "You're our best friend!"

"Guys!" Sora shouted before sighing. "Forget everything you think you know ok. I'm facing reality, and reality is telling me that all of this is my doing. There's no longer any reason for me to be a hero of the keyblade anymore."

Sora dropped his head in sadness making everyone else feel sad. But Sofia felt that she had to talk sense into him, she couldn't let her big brother figure give up like this, especially after everything they have been through and everything they have taught him.

"No." Sofia said in determination.

"What?" Sora asked.

"No!" Sofia shouted. "I'm NOT letting you give up like this!"

"Sofia." Sora said. "Listen to me."

"No Sora! You listen!" Sofia said in determination. "I know your feeling hopeless now like there is nothing worth fighting for. We all do." Sofia said. "But you _have_ to remember everything we have taught you in our quest and every heroic deed you have done as a keyblade wielder."

"But." Sora said. "Xehanort and Shuriki."

"Forget about them Sora!" Sofia said. "Please listen. You're stronger than this, we are stronger than this. Because we have one thing they don't have: hope, love and courage."

Sora and the others listened closely as Sofia spoke. "They are what brings us out of despair and they are far more powerful than evil. I've been through despair like you are now, but I still had hope and faith in myself with the help of those I love and the princesses who helped me."

"The only thing that can defeat evil is hope. But if we continue to dare to hope, _nothing_ will defeat us… not even Xehanort and Shuriki." Sofia finished then some of Sora's friends spoke up.

Riku started. "Sofia's right Sora. She's right about everything. You have hope, love and courage as your greatest weapons than your keyblade, especially all those you love, your friends, family and those who you have helped."

"It's the hope you have in your heart that saved me and Riku from the darkness and all the worlds." Kairi spoke up. "You never gave up and you always followed what your heart is truly telling you."

"That's right." Mickey spoke up. "Like you said before, your friends are your power and you are theirs."

"That's right!" Donald spoke up. "Goofy and I don't want you to give up! You are the best friend we have had in a long time and you never give up, even in the darkest and scariest times."

"Donald's right." Goofy spoke up. "It's like I said before, in all of our adventures, you were the one who kept us together no matter what danger we were in. You were and are a great leader to us. You were the beacon of hope for me and Donald. We would never be the same if you give up now."

"They're right Sora." Riku spoke up. "Remember what I said before, you were also undaunted by your failure of the Mark of Mastery exam because you care about me than yourself."

"Everyone is right." Kairi spoke up. "Like I said before in the secret library, you have touched so many hearts across the worlds and you're never afraid to do what is right and follow what is good."

Sofia spoke up. "Please Sora, don't doubt yourself and never lose hope. You have to remember who you are. Trust us, trust your friends, trust yourself and with all of us together with the power of hope, love and courage, no one, not even Xehanort or Shuriki can defeat us."

Sora listened to what everyone has said to him and smiled brightly, he remembered all the good he has done since the keyblade chose him and all the people he has helped in the past. He even remembered all the times where he found a way out of despair and hopelessness. He was the beacon of light and hope for all his friends. He showed that to Riku and Kairi, Donald and Goofy and Mickey, and throughout this quest he showed hope and love to Sofia during the times he helped her and the Avaloran children when he saved them from Shuriki's guards.

Sora looked at all his friends with a bright smile on his face. "Thank you everyone. You all showed me who I truly am, I am very blessed to have amazing friends like all of you."

"So am I." Elena spoke up with a bright smile on her face. "You've all shown me the true meaning of hope, courage and love. I now realize that as much as I want to be a great queen for Avalor and protect everyone I love from people like Shuriki and Xehanort, I can't do all of it on my own and some actions will make things worse. I have to trust my friends and my family to guide me through my life and I must always dare to hope."

Elena continued. "What I see in all of you is a family, who is always there for each other even in the darkest times, like my family. We cannot overcome this darkness on our own. Now we must save our world as a team, as a family." Elena said with a determined look in her face making her friends cheer for her.

"That's the spirit Elena!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed smiling as everyone formed a group hug together.

Mateo's mother smiled at the touching scene before she spoke up to them.

"Everyone. I have good news." She said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We have a spell that can get Elena's grandparents and sister out." Mateo's mother announced.

"We do?" Everyone asked.

"We do." Mateo's mother nodded before turning to Mateo. "Your grandfather showed me where it was before he left. But I never learned magic, so I cannot cast the spell. You have to do it, Mateo."

"And, er, why would I be able to do it?" Mateo asked.

"Mateo, you're down there in the basement, practicing magic day and night." His mother smiled. "You think I don't know this? But Elena, I must warn you: To bring them out while Shuriki and this Xehanort fella are still in power will place them in grave danger."

Sora walked up to the woman. "We know ma'am. But it's a risk we are all willing to take if we are going to save the world." Sora said in determination. "Besides, if my friends and I are with them, they will not think about hurting any of us!"

"That's the spirit Sora!" Sora's friends cheered when they heard the gate creak.

"What's that?!" Everyone asked.

"We have visitors." Mateo's mother noted.

"If its Shuriki and Xehanort's minions, we have to be ready!" Sora shouted as he and his friends summoned their weapons. "Girls hide! Over there!"

The others hid, while Mateo's mother headed to the gate and Sora and friends stood ready for battle.

"Okay, coming! Coming!" She called.

She opened the gate to find three people there. Sora and friends saw it was Avaloran citizens.

"Wait, false alarm." Sora said. "It's just three citizens."

"Rafa, did you hear?" One man asked excitedly. "They say that Princess Elena has returned!"

"Hurry, hurry, come inside." Rafa urged. "We have to be careful.

"It's okay Elena." Sora called. "You and Sofia can come out. We can trust them."

Elena emerged from behind a tree.

"It is true!" An old man declared. "The Princess lives! My Princess!"

The people bowed.

"You don't have to bow." Elena sighed. "Oh, okay..."

"We are at your command." The first man declared.

"I will take on Shuriki myself!" The old man proclaimed.

Everyone smiled at the citizens determination to liberate Avalor from Shuriki and Xehanort.

"Thank you, all of you." Elena smiled. "But this is our fight, not yours. My friends and I are the ones who must face her. And there's also a dark lord named Xehanort that's working with her, so we are the only ones to defeat them."

"We may be the ones Elena, but we aren't not the only ones." Sora declared.

"Zuzo said that." Sofia added. "And now I think I know what he meant."

"We do too." Mickey nodded.

"Okay, what did he mean?" Elena asked.

"Those citizens want to help us." Sora smiled. "We would need all the help we can get if we are to liberate Avalor and defeat Shuriki and Xehanort."

"Besides." Kairi spoke up. "The more friends and loved ones by our side, the stronger the light in our hearts will be.

"We're all in this together." Sofia smiled. "You just need to tell us what to do." She added.

"That's right." Mickey said. "You are the rightful heir to Avalor's throne and you know this kingdom more than we do, we think you should lead the way."

"You are all right. All this time I was stuck in the amulet, I thought I was alone." Elena admitted. "But I'm not alone anymore. Our battle doesn't have to be that way. I have all of you."

"Yeah, but what good are we against Shuriki and all her soldiers?" Skylar frowned. "And Xehanort and his heartless minions."

"I'm still figuring that out." Elena admitted. "But I'm going to need everyone's help."

"Don't worry." Sora spoke up. "If Shuriki and Xehanort's minions stand against us, my friends and I will do the fighting for you. Like we said, we are all in this together!"

"We're with you!" Sofia smiled.

"No doubt!" Donald and Goofy grinned.

"All the way!" Mateo nodded.

"Till the end!" the rest of Sora's friends shouted smiling brightly.

Elena smiled brightly at her friends. "Thank you everyone. Lets do this."

Everyone cheered and went to get ready. As everyone was getting ready Sora laid a hand on Sofia's shoulder. She turned around and smiled at Sora.

"Thank you, Sofia." Sora said in appreciation. "Thank you for believing in me… little sister."

Sofia smiled brightly. "Your welcome... big brother."

Sora and Sofia hugged each other close making everyone smile brightly.

"Awww." Everyone cooed at the cute scene. They stopped the hug and went to get ready with their friends.

(Dramatic heroic music plays- whatever music readers can think of.)

The gates opened again as everyone walked out standing together, determined to liberate Avalor and save the rest of the world from Shuriki and Xehanort. Sora and Elena were leading followed by Kairi who stood next to Sora, Riku and Mickey who stood next to Elena, Goofy who stood next to Kairi, Mateo who stood next to Goofy, Donald who stood next to Mickey and Sofia who stood next to Donald.

They continued to walk together before reaching five jaquins. Elena and Sofia got on Skylar, Sora and Kairi got on Luna, Riku and Mickey got on Migs, Donald and Goofy got on another jaquin as did Mateo.

Everyone was ready. "Let's go everyone! Viva Avalor!" Elena shouted as everyone took off from the ground and were now flying their way back to the palace.

(Music ends)

 **Another chapter done! Hope you guys loved this and clarified any confusions you all may have. Stay tuned for the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fight for Freedom

**Hello readers! Next chapter up now!**

 **I own nothing in this story!**

Chapter 6: Fight for Freedom

Everyone continued to fly in the air to the palace on their jaquins to free Sofia's family, Elena's grandparents and sister and then take the battle to Shuriki and Xehanort to free Avalor and save the entire world. While everyone was flying Sofia spoke up.

"How will we find my family?" Sofia asked.

"There's only one place Shuriki could have put them." Elena declared.

"That's right." Riku spoke up realizing what Elena is talking about. "The dungeons."

"I know how to get in there without being spotted by Shuriki and Xehanort's guards and where they least expect it." Elena said.

"Alright Elena." Mickey said. "Lead the way."

Sora turned to Mateo. "Mateo, we'll go ahead of you to free Sofia's family. Meet us at the palace and be ready to free Elena's grandparents and sister."

Mateo nodded. "You all can count on me." Mateo said as he flew away from everyone to their rendezvous point.

"Alright everyone!" Elena spoke up as everyone made their way to the harbor. "Follow me!"

The group followed Elena and Sofia as they flew inches above the water's surface and maneuvered around small boats and galleon ships using them has hiding spots from Shuriki's look out guards.

Shortly after passing the ships they flew their way to the giant waterfall under the palace. "Get ready everyone! We're going up the waterfall!"

Sora was excited. "I've never flown up a waterfall before!"

Everyone then flew their way up the waterfall getting a little wet from the water raining on them. They then made it to the top of the waterfall.

"Oh man! That was so cool!" Sora said in excitement. "Can we do that again?!"

Everyone laughed. "Calm down Sora." Kairi said giggling.

"We still have a mission to do." Donald said.

"I know that." Sora said laughing. "I'm just joking around."

Shortly after that, the group on their jaquins made their way to a small ridge in the rear of Avalor.

"Where are we?" Sofia asked.

"A secret back entrance to the palace." Elena revealed. "Not that I ever snuck out when I wasn't supposed to..."

"Ok then." Donald said sarcastically.

Elena pulled some vines away from an old door, then grabbed the handle and forced it open.

"I'll see you at the rendezvous point, Skylar." Elena smiled, as she and the group entered.

"You better." Skylar smirked.

"One more thing Skylar." Sora spoke up. "You guys should try to get as many jaquins as possible and be ready to pick us up. There's going to be a large group of us, me and my friends, Sofia and her family and Elena and her family."

"You got it Sora." Skylar said as Sora followed his friends in the tunnel.

The group made their way to another door. Elena opened the door and everyone looked out and see any hostiles in their way.

"See anything Sora?" Elena asked.

Sora didn't see anything. "Nope. Clear of hostiles." Sora confirmed. Suddenly, as they passed through another door, they bumped into Armando.

"Princess Elena?!" Armando gasped.

"One hostile!" Sora shouted as he brought his keyblade out and pointed it at Armando.

"No! Stop!" Armando shouted. "Not a hostile! Not a hostile!"

"Sora. It's alright, put the keyblade away." Elena spoke up to Sora then turned to Armando and smiled. "Besides, this man looks like a nice guy who just wants to do the right thing."

"I do?" Armando frowned then brightened up again. "I mean, I do! Whatever you need, Princess. I am at your service!"

"Alright Armando." Sora said with a little glare on his face. "But know this: we are in charge! We are in charge now! Not Xehanort and Shuriki! We are in charge!" Sora exclaimed intimidating Armando a bit.

"Ok ok ok Sora." Riku spoke up. "Tone it down will you?"

Shortly afterwards, Armando knocked on the door to the dungeons, and was answered by two guards.

"Excuse me, but Queen Shuriki and Lord Xehanort want the both of you to report to them right away." Armando lied.

"I'll go." The tall guard told his bold partner. "You stay here."

"No, they wanted to see the both of you!" Armando yelped, as the tall guard walked down the hall.

"Well, one of us has to watch the prisoners." The guard retorted.

"Um, wait! Hold on!" Armando tried to get in, but the other guard slammed the door in his face. "Ow, that hurt..."

Armando went over to Elena and the group.

"One of the guards wouldn't leave!" He groaned.

"Ugh great." Donald said in disgust. "Now what are we gonna do?"

Everyone thought for a few moments then Sora came up with an idea. "Hey Sof, can you shrink down and sneak past the guard? He won't see you if your small."

"But Elena is not in the amulet anymore." Sofia pointed out before turning to Elena. "Do you think I still have my powers?"

"There's only one way to find out." Elena smiled.

"Go for it, Sof." Kairi urged in support.

"Yeah." Sora said smiling and patting Sofia on her shoulder. "We all think it's fair if _you_ free your family." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone nodded before Sofia clutched her amulet. "I wish I was small." Sofia held her Amulet... and shrank down.

"Ahh!" Armando yelped.

"Pretty cool huh?" Goofy asked making everyone laugh.

"Armando, we need you to distract the guard." Elena instructed.

"Yeah." Riku spoke up. "We'll stay behind and watch for any guards while you keep the other guard busy."

Moments later, Armando knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He called. "Excuse me? Hello?"

"What is it now?" The guard opened the door.

"Just something very, very important I must tell you." Armando said nervously. "Over here!"

Sofia slipped past the guard, and into the dungeon.

"I wish to be big again." She held her Amulet.

Sofia returned to normal size. Then she grabbed the keys and rushed over to her family's cell.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Sofia!" The family gasped.

"Shh!" Sofia hissed. "We have to hurry!"

"You and Sora have a lot of explaining to do." Miranda frowned.

"Mom, we will, later. I promise." Sofia opened the door. "But right now, we have to find a way to get past that guard."

"I'll take care of him." Roland grabbed a nearby bucket.

Outside, Armando was performing his puppet show.

"And when the farmer followed her into the jungle, she turned into a jaguar!" Armando waved his puppets in the guard's face.

"This is the important thing you had to tell me?" The guard turned away.

"You haven't heard the ending yet!" Armando turned him around.

Roland slammed the bucket over the guard's head.

"Grab him!" Armando urged.

Roland drew his sword, but the guard blindly walked into a wall, smashing the bucket and knocking himself out.

"Got him!" Armando cheered.

"Well done." Roland smiled.

"Alright!" Sora and friends cheered.

The guard was locked in the same cell the royal family were in by Roland, who then returned to the others.

"Dad, this is Princess Elena." Sofia declared.

"I'm sorry for the danger I put your family in." Elena curtsied.

"I'm sorry too your majesties." Sora frowned as he bowed.

"But I've waited so many years for the Princesses who could free me from the Amulets. And that was Sofia and Sora and all of his friends. I sensed it from the very first day they moved into your castle and the first time Sora and his friends met Sofia after they rescued her from Xehanort." Elena explained.

"So when I was picking out Sofia's welcome gift, it was you who made the Amulet glow?" Roland asked.

"Yes." Elena smiled. "I needed someone young enough to get close to Shuriki without making her suspicious, but brave and clever enough to get me out. And I needed brave keyblade heroes with strong hearts, like Sora and his friends. So you shouldn't be mad at them. You should be proud."

"You still should have told us what was going on, everyone." Miranda declared.

"We know." Sofia sighed.

"We are all deeply sorry your majesties." Mickey sighed. "None of this was ever meant to happen. We all should've told you the truth from the beginning."

"We just wanted to keep you all out of trouble." Sofia sighed.

"And we needed to make sure we don't raise any kind of suspicion." Kairi sighed.

"Well, it's too late for that." Amber huffed.

"Don't start with us Amber!" Donald exclaimed.

Riku sighed. "This is going to take a while for those two to get along." He said to himself.

"I think a pardon may be in order... just this once." Roland smiled.

"I have a plan to get you all to safety, but we have to hurry." Elena urged.

"Lead the way Elena!" Sora said as everyone left the dungeons.

In the throne room, Shuriki and Xehanort were angry.

"I'm losing my patience, Esteban." She growled. "Where is Princess Elena?"

"And where are Sora and all of his friends?!" Xehanort angrily asked.

"Queen Shuriki, Lord Xehanort, when I helped you invade Avalor, you promised me that no-one in my family would be hurt!" Esteban recalled.

"Xehanort and I also promised you power, and look at you now, Chancellor Esteban." She retorted.

Xehanort laughed evilly. "You really think Elena and her family meant anything to us. They are mere insects to us." Xehanort said.

"Just be happy my master and I kept one of my promises, or you'll wind up like your aunt and uncle." Shuriki said but suddenly they heard a voice.

"My lord, your grace. You two wanted to see me?" The head guard entered the room.

"We don't want to see anyone until all our enemies are found!" Shuriki spat angrily.

"And they better be brought before us or you and the other guards will pay dearly for your incompetence!" Xehanort spat angrily.

"Hey there, Shuriki and Xehanort!" Luna flew into the room. "Long time, no see!"

"I've put up with you buzzards outside, but not in my palace!" Shuriki fired blasts from her wand and Xehanort fired dark blasts from his hand.

"But it's so comfy in here!" Luna dodged the blasts.

"Get out of the palace you pests!" Xehanort shouted as he blasted darkness at Luna.

"Missed me old man!" Luna joked making Xehanort angry.

"I'll make you pay for that insult!" Xehanort shouted as he blasted at Luna again.

"Ooh, here's a nice little perch!" She landed on Shuriki's throne.

"Get off my throne!" Shuriki yelled. "Vadishima!"

Luna leapt off the throne.

"Missed me!" She taunted.

"Capture that beast!" Shuriki and Xehanort ordered.

"You heard them!" Esteban told the guard. "Move!"

"Yes, sir!" The guard obeyed, as they all left the room.

Mateo then entered the empty room, walking up to the enchanted painting.

"Okay, let's see this spell." He unfurled a scroll. "Whoa. 'Tala-key-waly'? Oh boy, that's a tongue twister."

"Mateo." Elena whispered, as she and the others entered.

"Oh, it's you." Mateo sighed.

"Isabelle..." Elena and Sora glanced at the painting.

"You have to get them out, Mateo. Now!" Elena shouted.

"Okay, here we go." Mateo started tapping his tamborita. "Tila-key-waly apatua. Tila-key-waly aparasel. Tila-key-waly fivi!"

The painting glowed making everyone awestruck at the scene.

"Wow." Sora and friends said in awe.

The spell completely worked and the people inside emerged into the room.

"Isabelle!" Elena gasped.

"Elena!" Isabelle hugged her sister.

"I missed you so much!" Elena smiled. "Let me just..." She wiped the dirt off Isabelle's cheek.

"You're safe." Isabelle smiled.

"Abuelo! Abeula!" Elena hugged her grandparents.

Everyone in the room smiled brightly at the touching scene between Elena, her grandparents and her sister.

Donald sniffled happily. "I love moments like this."

Goofy sniffled happily too. "Me too Donald."

Elena turned to the others before turning to her family. "Abuelo, abuela, Isabelle. I'd like you to meet all my friends."

Sora and friends stepped forward. "Hello, or hola, Francesco, Luisa and Isabelle. My name is Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"My name is Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"My name is Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"My name is Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"My name is Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"My name is Mickey." Mickey introduced himself.

Sofia and her family stepped up. "My name is Sofia" Sofia introduced herself.

"My name is Amber." Amber introduced herself.

"My name is James." James introduced himself.

"My name is Roland II." Roland introduced himself.

"My name is Miranda." Miranda introduced herself.

"The palace looks so different." Her grandfather, Francisco, mused.

"Where is Shuriki?" Her grandmother, Luisa, asked.

"She's still here." Elena sighed.

Sora stepped up. "And it's not just Shuriki that is here Luisa."

"Who is it?" Francesco asked Sora.

"It's a powerful dark lord named Xehanort, who is Shuriki's master and my arch nemesis." Sora explained to Elena's family. "He masterminded all of this, for his master plan to spread darkness in this world and everywhere around it."

Franceso, Luisa and Isabelle gasped at the description.

"I never should have let Alacazar put us in that painting!" Luisa declared.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked. "We have to go!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted as they all rushed outside, where several Jaquins were waiting. A suitable number for everyone there.

"Everyone hurry!" Elena urged. "Get on a Jaquin!"

"Whoa, Princess!" Skylar frowned. "You should have given me a head count. Some of you are gonna have to double up!"

"These Jaquins will take your family back to your ship." Elena told Roland. "We're taking the others."

"Since when do people ride Jaquins?" Francisco asked.

"Don't get used to it." Migs snorted.

"I'm not running away from Shuriki again, Elena." Luisa frowned.

"We're not running away, abeula." Elena declared. "You'll see."

"That's right." Sora spoke up in determination. "The fate of Avalor and the entire world is in our hands. We're no longer running away and hiding. For today, in the name of peace, love, hope and freedom, we are taking the battle to them!"

One by one, the Jaquins took off, Sora with Kairi, Riku with Mickey, Donald with Goofy, Sofia with Amber, Roland with Miranda, Isabelle with Mateo, Francesco with Luisa and Elena and James had a jaquin of their own.

"We're going to stay and help Elena." Sofia declared.

"So, will we!" Sora and friends shouted in determination.

"What?!" Amber yelped. "If I knew that, I'd have gotten on another bird thingy!"

"Whelp!" Donald spoke up. "Too late now Amber!" He laughed at his joke making Goofy laugh with him.

"We should help too, Rollie." Miranda suggested.

"I intend to." Roland nodded. "But the children should return to the ship where it's safe."

"We'll be okay, dad." Sofia smiled. "We won't be alone. Everyone's coming."

"What do you mean, 'everyone'?" Roland asked.

Sora grinned at the king. "You'll see soon enough."

In the streets, the three citizens who had come to Mateo's house were recruiting others.

"Come on, we're going to the castle!" The old man urged.

"Viva Avalor!" The other man smiled.

"Viva Avalor!" The crowd cheered, as they grew in numbers and marched toward the palace. "Avalor! Avalor!"

Sora and Kairi saw the crowd marching to the palace. "Come on Kairi! Time to rally the troops!" Sora shouted in excitement.

"I'm right with you Sora!" Kairi shouted as she and Sora flew to one of the village houses with a balcony. They got off their jaquin and held hands before they addressed the marching crowd who cheered when they saw the two.

"Citizens of Avalor!" Sora addressed. "Your day of freedom has finally come! Today is the end of the evil reign of Queen Shuriki and Lord Xehanort! We need ALL of you to join us and help free your kingdom from their desolation and tyranny for good!"

The crowd cheered as they marched. Kairi then spoke up. "Together with love, hope and courage, NOTHING will stop us! Not even Xehanort and Shuriki! Love, hope and courage defeats all forms of evil! Stand strong! Stand together! Dare to hope! Fight for freedom!"

Sora and Kairi shouted together raising their hands high in the sky. "VIVA AVALOR!"

"Viva Avalor! Viva Avalor!" The crowd cheered to Sora and Kairi as they continued to marched toward the palace. "Avalor! Avalor!"

Sora and Kairi smiled brightly to each other before their Jaquin picked them up and took them back to the others.

"Nice job you two!" Riku called out.

"Great job rallying the citizens!" Elena called out as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you everyone!" Kairi called out.

Sora was completely awestruck and smiling brightly at what he is seeing now. He saw all his friends flying alongside him who looked at him smiling brightly as he turned to each friend. He then smiled brightly at the citizens marching below who cheered for him and all his friends. This was one of the greatest and brightest moments in his whole life.

Sora then leaked a tear of happiness from his eye. "I love you guys!" He called out as everyone continued to fly with the marching crowd to the palace.

"Hey you two, I'm getting a little lonely up here!" Luna flew around a window.

"You again!" Shuriki growled. "Vadishima!"

"Too slow!" Luna taunted.

"Vadishima!" Shuriki snarled.

"Missed me again!" Luna smirked. "You'll have to aim better than that if you're gonna zap me!"

"Oh, I will, you pest!" Shuriki spat. "Vadishima!"

Luna dodged the blast, but the jaquin missed again.

Xehanort was angry. "ARGH! Get out of my way!" Xehanort pushed Shuriki out of his way then blasted a dark blast from his hand which the jaquin missed and shattered the window.

"Nice shot, Xehanort!" Luna winked. "Well, it's been a blast distractin' ya, but I'm outta here!"

Luna flew out of the broken window.

"D-distracting us?" Shuriki frowned. "What is she talking about, Esteban?"

The sound of chanting filtered through the broken window.

"What is that sound?" Xehanort asked.

A trio of guards entered the room.

"They're coming, your majesties." One declared.

"Who's coming?" Shuriki inquired.

"All of Avalor." The guard answered.

The chanting grew loudly.

"Is that..." Shuriki started.

"Singing?" Xehanort gasped finishing Shuriki's question.

The citizens along with everyone sang as they approached.

" _And so we will march, to the palace once more! To bring back the freedom of all Avalor! We spent our whole lives Waiting just for this day And nothing!_ "

"No, nothing!" Sora and friends cheered.

"Will stand in our way!" Everyone sang as Sora and friends laughed in pure glee.

"Whoohoo!" Sora cheered and laughed as everyone sang.

" _This is our time! Together as one we won't fail! This is our time! Together as one, we'll prevail!_ " Everyone sang.

" _Our time! To honor our family and friends Our time!_ " Everyone sang.

" _This is our time! This is our time! This is our time! This is our time! Once again!_ " Everyone sang.

Meanwhile in the palace, Xehanort and Shuriki as well as Esteban and Armando were listening to the singing by the Avaloran citizens. Xehanort then became really angry and growled loudly.

"Those meddlesome fools have really done it this time! They will NOT end our reign of this world!" Xehanort angrily shouted. "It is time to unleash the heartless on all of them NOW!"

"But… Lord Xehanort." Esteban nervously spoke up. "Most of them are unarmed citizens."

"I DON'T CARE!" Xehanort shouted. "Shuriki and I will remain as the rulers of this world... even if we have to wipe out EVERY single one of them to do it!"

Esteban gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Xehanort chuckled evilly. "If you think destroying King Raul and Queen Lucia was easy, I'd like to see how easy it will be to wipe out Avalor's ENTIRE population."

Xehanort then waved his hand which glowed in darkness calling the heartless to appear and destroy all of his enemies.

Meanwhile in front of the palace, two guards stood before the advancing mob, wielding spears.

"Halt!" One yelled.

"Stop right there!" The other commanded.

Suddenly an army of heartless appeared behind the guards and on the walls of the palace gates. They scaled down the walls to the citizens and jaquin riders.

"Oh no!" Everyone shouted seeing the heartless army.

Sora looked at all of his friends. "Come on guys! It's us or them!" Sora called to everyone before turning to Kairi. "Ready Kairi?"

"Ready!" Kairi cheered readying her keyblade.

"Ready guys?!" Sora called his friends.

"Ready!" Riku and Mickey cheered.

"Ready!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

Sora and his friends positioned themselves to jump off their jaquins. "Jump now!" Sora shouted as he and his friends all jumped off their jaquins and did an epic team jump in a perfect line, as they jumped they maneuvered in their attack formations.

(Note: Picture a team of super heroes doing an epic jump in attack formation like the Avengers)

"WOW!" Everyone gasped in awe at the epic team jump Sora and friends did.

They all yelled as they are about to strike the spear wielding guards and heartless.

When the keyblade heroes landed on the ground a great battle began.

Sora swiped his keyblade at the spear wielding guards slicing the spears in half in one swipe. The guards then fled the battle in fear and ran for cover.

Sora then turned his attention to fighting several heartless with his keyblade. Sora was seen slashing at heartless and blocking a few hits as well as some powerful hits. He then unleashed magic spells such as fire, ice and light.

"Kairi light em' up!" Sora called her.

"You got it!" Kairi shouted as she used her pure light as a weapon to destroy the heartless. With a combo of pure light, magic, melee and combo attacks, Kairi was proven to be a superb fighter against the heartless.

"Riku! How are you holding up!" Kairi called her best friend.

We then cut to Riku who was fighting the heartless as he would battle the nightmares in the sleeping worlds when he took the mark of mastery exam.

"Holding up great!" Riku called as he used several powerful hits and his powers very effectively against the heartless which were eventually defeated.

"These guys were no match!" Riku turned to Donald. "How are you doing Donald!"

"I'm doing great!" Donald shouted. "Its magic time!" Donald shouted as he casted many battle spells at the heartless including fire, ice and thunder spells. Donald was able to fight off the heartless very well with his magic staff and was helpful at healing his friends whenever they had low health.

"Goofy! How are you doing!" Donald asked.

"Nuthin' can stop me and my shield!" Goofy said. "Time for the famous Goofy spin!" He unleashed his famous spin move on the heartless taking them out one by one.

Goofy was fighting off heartless, using his shield to block blows from the heartless on him and his friends. Sometimes he would do his famous Goofy spin attack on the enemies which gave him an advantage. With all the moves he used, Goofy was able to defeat the heartless he attacked.

"Excellent everyone!" Mickey called out as he was seen using his keyblade against the heartless. With several flips and twists in the air he was able to use powerful hits and light blasts from his weapon against the heartless making them disappear and release hearts.

"Alright! That's the last of them!" Sora shouted as he and his friends heard everyone cheer for them.

"They've locked the gate!" Elena declared. "We have to break it down!"

"Or we can fly around the other side and open it." Sofia suggested.

"That'll work, too." Elena nodded.

Sora then got an idea. "Donald! Goofy! Get back on your jaquin." Sora said before he grinned. "I think it's time to show our friends our new trick."

"You got it Sora!" Donald and Goofy agreed as they jumped back on their jaquin and flew with the royal families.

"Hey everyone!" Sora called out as he, RIku, Kairi, and Mickey crouched down. "Watch this!"

After Sora said that he and his three friends jumped up all the way to the top of the gates in a very epic high jump!

"WOW!" Everyone gasped in awe at the incredible high jump Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey did.

"Wha?!" Amber asked in shock. "You can fly?!"

Sora smirked at Amber as he and his friends flew to the top of the gates. "No, jump good!"

Xehanort entered the courtyard and saw Elena and the royal family's Jaquins fly over the gate. "HEARTLESS! DESTROY THEM ALL!" He screamed throwing his hand at everyone in front of him.

Suddenly, a massive army of heartless appeared all around the courtyard and were shocked at how many there are.

"Oh no!" Everyone shouted.

"How many does he need?!" Donald asked.

"Would this many answer your question?!" Goofy asked.

"Ok fellas!" Mickey shouted. "We have a big battle in our hands! Let's do it! For Avalor and the world!"

"RIGHT!" Sora and friends shouted before Sora turned to everyone on the jaquins.

"We'll fight them all! Be ready to land when the courtyard is clear!" Sora called everyone on the jaquins who nodded to them.

Sora and friends landed on the courtyard and stood in their battle stances.

Sora and friends stood in their battle stances before Sora screamed "ATTACK!"

Sora and friends screamed as they all charged at the heartless army and began their incredible battle at the courtyard. They all needed to fight them to defeat Xehanort and Shuriki and protect everyone behind them.

The heartless and swarmed around the group of friends, ready to attack them. Luckily the keyblade heroes were ready with their keyblade and Donald and Goofy had their weapons ready. As soon as the first heartless came after them Sora jumped up and successfully defeated it with one blow. Then all of the other heartless began to attack but everyone was ready. Sora, Donald, and Goofy began attacking the heartless just like old times, as fast as they could. Riku and Kairi began to attack the heartless that were attacking them so they could give Sora and friends a break. Mickey wad attacking the heartless on his own so he could give Riku and Kairi a break. Within a short matter of time, the first wave of heartless were gone. Then the next wave came.

"Man! This reminds me of my battle against 1000 heartless in Hollow Baston!" Sora shouted as he sliced through more heartless.

"No matter how many Xehanort throws at us, he and Shuriki WON'T defeat us!" Riku shouted as he fought the heartless with his way to dawn keyblade.

Sora and friends then continued to destroy countless enemies with their and magic attacks. As they destroyed more enemies, it seemed like it was never going to stop, but they were not going to give up, they have come too far to do that.

"Sora!" A voice exclaimed in a short distance. Sora then looked to his left to see Riku fighting off some heartless that were swarming him. Sora then ran towards Riku, and jumped into the air to stop several of them. Riku then bent forward slightly, and with that Sora went over and jumped onto his back, using it as stepping stool so he could wipe out the remaining heartless, relieving the two.

Sora then moved on to help Kairi who was getting a bit overwhelmed. "Kairi! Hold on!" He called out as he ran to Kairi.

"Ready for this?" Sora asked as he and Kairi got to their battle stances.

"Always ready!" Kairi grinned as the two jumped at the heartless, destroying most of them with one swipe of their weapons then destroying them with magic blasts and blasts of light.

"Yeah!" Sora shouted. "High five!" Sora and Kairi high fived each other.

Sora then noticed that Donald was surrounded by a huge group of heartless, trying to hit them with his magic staff but they were swiftly dodging the attack.

"Donald hold on!" Sora then ran up to Donald helping him out only to have one of the heartless jump on his back, making him struggle to get it off of them.

"Get off my best friend!" Sora heard Donald said as he felt the heartless vanish from his back which was caused by magic from Donald.

"Thanks Donald!" Sora shouted.

As soon as Sora saw Donald clearly was going perfectly fine with this battle, he moved on, pushing through the heartless that stood in his way.

Sora saw Goofy who was destroying heartless with his shield attacks and spin attack too.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted. "Shield!" Goofy put the shield over him and Sora knew that that meant he was to jump from the shield and do an amazing attack in the air.

Sora then ran up and jumped on Goofy's shield, which made him jump even higher. Sora then took his keyblade and fired a beam of light from the tip of it, and then began to spin around, making more heartless disappear in a short period of time.

"Wow!" Sofia shouted. "They're amazing!"

"They definitely are!" Elena shouted.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy continued their attacks on the enemies blasting powerful attacks on the enemies. Sora spoke up. "Guys! We got to step it up!" Sora exclaimed

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed.

The group of heroes stood back to back and then began to slash their keyblades and weapons at the enemies and blocked blasts of darkness with their weapons. They shifted to another position still back to back blasting the enemies with light and magic. Then they shifted again to another position still back to back this time, performing very powerful slashes with their keyblades and weapons. Finally, they jumped up in the air and blasted powerful beams of light at Goofy's shield which reflected from the shield sending the beams to the enemies. Goofy then spun around destroying all the enemies around him. They all landed on the ground and gave each other a high five.

Sora and friends then called out to everyone. "Courtyard cleared!"

The royal families on the jaquins landed on the courtyard. Elena, Sofia and Roland stepped off.

Sora called his friends and King Roland. "Guys! Form a line! Stand together! We have to form a barrier to protect everyone behind us!" Sora shouted.

"Right!" Everyone shouted as they formed a line and stood guard with their weapons ready.

Sora then turned to Elena and Sofia.

"Girls! Get the gates open! We'll fight off any guards or heartless who may attack!" Sora called out.

"What about you?!" Sofia and Elena asked in concern for their friends and Sofia's stepfather.

"Don't worry about us!" Kairi shouted.

"We'll fight them off and keep all of you safe!" Riku exclaimed. The girls nodded as they headed for the gate, turning the crank and opening it.

The citizens of Avalor marched into the palace.

Shuriki, Esteban and Armando stepped outside with Xehanort who was fuming with anger at the defeat of his minions at the hands of Sora and his friends.

"STOP THEM!" Xehanort and Shuriki ordered the heartless and guards who went to the weapon wielders in the line.

"Ready Roland." Sora asked.

"Ready." Roland answered as he drew his sword and everyone in the line marched forward trying to push their enemies back.

As the avaloran citizens entered the palace courtyard, Elena called them.

"Stay together!" Elena instructed. "Stay strong!"

"Fight as one!" Sora shouted as everyone advanced towards the heartless.

Everyone continued to advance on the armies with the keyblade heroes and Roland fighting through them. One by one, heartless and guards fell from their weapons.

"Stay firm, men!" One guard instructed, as they backed away.

"Stop, in the name of the Queen!" Another yelled.

"Come on everyone!" Mickey called out. "Keep pushing forward!"

"Stop them!" Xehanort and Shuriki ordered.

The heartless continued to attack the army only to be destroyed by the heroes holding weapons. Then all the heartless were gone and the crowd continued to advance to the palace.

"There's just too many!" One guard yelled as they were being pounded by the weapon wielding friends.

"Retreat!" Another yelped, as they fled. "Run!"

"I'll just be going now!" Armando ran to join the crowd.

"Cowards!" Xehanort and Shuriki turned to the crowd. "Enough!"

Xehanort waved his hand creating darkness. "Darkness arise!" he shouted as he pointed his hand in the air and a blast of darkness flew up into the sky, creating dark purple storm clouds and dark wisps swirling around.

Everyone looked up in horror. "No." Sora said in fear as he looked at the sky. "We're too late."

Xehanort let out an evil laugh. "Look up citizens of Avalor and Royal family of Enchancia!" Xehanort yelled with a smirk as he pointed to the sky which continued to thunder and lightning. "A brand-new world of pure darkness, that will rise from the ashes of this world! You all thought you could save your world, but all your efforts are in vain! And all of you have lead yourselves to your own downfall! Now, surrender or be destroyed!"

"Never! We will never surrender Xehanort!" Sora declared as everyone around him glared at Xehanort and Shuriki.

"This is not your world to rule!" Elena declared. "It's our world! And you can't stop all of us!"

"We don't have to." Shuriki smirked. "Xehanort and I only need to stop you and Sora!"

Shuriki raised her wand and Xehanort pointed his keyblade at Elena and Sora while Sora put a protective hand in front of Elena. But before they could strike, Esteban grabbed Shuriki's hand and snatched the wand.

"What?!" Xehanort gasped.

"Esteban, what are you doing?!" Shuriki gasped.

"Elena, catch!" Esteban threw the wand to Elena.

Elena caught the wand and glared at Shuriki.

Xehanort and Shuriki laughed at Elena.

"You can't use the wand on me, girl!" Shuriki sneered.

"Maybe so." Elena agreed. "But let's see how powerful you are without it."

Elena snapped the wand in two.

"No!" Shuriki and Xehanort screamed.

Streams of light flew out of the wand and briefly enveloped Shuriki in blue smoke. Shuriki rapidly aged, becoming an old crone. The storm clouds parted and flowers sprouted all over Avalor.

"Nooo!" She cried.

Shuriki kneeled to the ground in defeat. Xehanort then screamed "NO! This cannot be! How is this possible!"

Sora spoke up. "Looks like your plans have failed once again Xehanort. Once again, light prevails over darkness."

"That's right." Elena spoke up. "Your wrath on this world is over."

Xehanort then let out an evil grin. "Nothing is over while I'm still standing." Xehanort then summoned his keyblade. "But first."

Xehanort then blasted Shuriki and Esteban with beams of darkness. "Esteban!" Elena called out to her cousin.

Sora glared at Xehanort who spoke to them. "Shuriki and Esteban are failures. And since they failed me, I no longer have any use for them." Xehanort said coldly making Shuriki stare at her master in shock, not believing that her own master would do this to her.

"That's pretty cold of you Xehanort." Sora glared at his nemesis, everyone behind Sora glared at him too. "Sacrificing your own apprentice."

"Why should you care Sora?" Xehanort asked. "You wanted her destroyed as much as Princess Elena does. You really think she deserves any mercy after everything she has done?"

Sora glared. "Its true Shuriki committed heinous crimes in the past, but I still choose to spare her, because my friends and I are not like you or her." Sora answered. "Destroying Shuriki won't change anything and it won't bring Elena's parents back."

"You blind fool! How can you still not see it?!" Xehanort yelled. "She does not deserve mercy or the right to live!"

Sora spoke up. "You're wrong. It's not about deserve." Sora paused for a moment. "It's about what you believe. And we all believe in love, courage and hope. And guess what? Those attributes are what perfectly balances light and darkness."

"NO!" Xehanort refused to listen to what Sora is saying. "Every word you have said are lies!"

"No." Sora said as his friends got to his sides. "It's something that only people like you refuse to believe in. And that is what my friends and I will use to stop you for good!"

Xehanort glared at Sora. "Very well. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall get! You may have defeated Shuriki, but you will never defeat me!"

Sora and friends and Xehanort summoned their keyblades and got to their battle stances. "You think you can defeat us? You don't have a thirteenth dark seeker any-more and you're outnumbered like last time!" Sora shouted.

"It matters not!" Xehanort shouted. "I may be outnumbered like last time, but I will not back down this time! I will destroy you all myself and finish what Shuriki started forty-one years ago!"

Everyone behind Sora and friends watched as the heroes and villain prepared for battle.

"Sora!" Sofia and Elena called out. "Please be careful!"

"We will!" Sora called out. "We promise!"

The heroes and villain got back to their battle stances. "Oh. I can't watch this." Miranda said as she turned her head away, feeling worried for Sora and friends.

Before the battle began, Sora clutched a hand and placed it on his heart. _"This is for you King Raul and Queen Lucia."_ Sora thought.

 **Another chapter done! What do you think? I thought it was epic! The next chapter will be more epic with the final battle between Sora and friends and Master Xehanort. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Battle

**Hello readers! Next chapter up now!**

 **I own nothing in this story!**

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

This was it, the final battle that would not only decide the fate of Avalor but all kingdoms of the world Sora and his friends are in. Sora and his friends knew that they had to defeat Xehanort to save the world and they must protect all the people behind them who are currently watching the battle with a bit of worry in them. They were worried about the keyblade heroes and hoped that they can survive and defeat Xehanort.

"Come my friends. Let us see the kind of heroes you really are." Xehanort mocked them.

"Alright guys! This is it!" Sora exclaimed.

The second Sora said those words the keyblade heroes charged at Xehanort with a loud battle cry.

Xehanort brought a hand out and began blasting the heroes with blasts of darkness from his hand, fortunately the heroes were able to block all the blasts.

After the last blast, Xehanort jumped in the air and landed in front of the heroes who surrounded him. The heroes threw melee attacks at Xehanort but since his swordsman skills are better than theirs he blocked all of their attacks.

"Oh, I hope they can make it through this." Sofia said feeling worried about her friends.

"Me too." Elena said feeling worried about her friends.

The heroes continued to clash with Xehanort until he was able to block some of their moves and hit them hard with melee attacks and dark magic sending them flying in the air and falling to the ground.

Sora, Riku and Kairi got back up and ran to Xehanort for another attack but Xehanort blocked all the attacks and blasted a swipe of darkness from his keyblade which sent them flying backward to the ground.

"I got this fellas!" Mickey called his friends. "I'll take him!" Mickey then got in front of Xehanort and got to a battle stance. "Come on!"

Before he could even do anything Xehanort made three large black orbs of darkness appear over his head, aiming them at Mickey. Mickey then used reflect and was able to make the orbs to toward Xehanort who managed to block every orb with his Keyblade.

Mickey then ran to Xehaort and clashed with him multiple times, performing flips and jumps around the old man trying to get a hit on him but he blocked those attacks too. Then Xehanort blocked an attack, grabbed Mickey by the chest and blasted darkness from his keyblade sending him flying.

"Mickey!" Everyone called him feeling worried.

Kairi got up and got to Xehanort in a battle stance. "Hey! Back off!" Kairi yelled which only made Xehanort laugh at her.

"How brave of you princess of heart. But I thought you learned your lesson on putting your life at risk to save your friends." Xehanort mocked Kairi.

"Risks are what I am willing to take to protect my friends from you!" Kairi shouted as she charged at Xehanort who locked her blade with the evil old man. Kairi grunted as she struggled to keep her keyblade up, Xehanort clearly being physically stronger than her.

"Even with a heart of pure light, you are still not stronger than me." Xehanort mocked as he pushed Kairi away from him. Kairi ran back to Xehanort and fired a blast of light at Xehanort, hoping that it would bring some of his dark powers down. However, the old man merely hit the light with his hand and it vanished, not even leaving a scratch on him. As Kairi gaped at his accomplishment Xehanort performed a combo on Kairi and made her fly into the air by making a huge rock come up from the ground and hit her.

Xehnaort then blasted orbs of darkness at Kairi but she did a back flip and managed to block them all. As she landed blasts of light came from behind her and went to Xehanort but he blocked them both. She turned around and saw Sora and Riku come up to assist her. The three best friends from Destiny Islands charged at Xehanort and blasted light blasts which Xehanort blocked them all. At the same time Xehanort blasted darkness at the three friends which they blocked them all. As they got to Xehanort they clashed keyblades again but Xehanort blocked the attacks and knocked them away from him.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy saw their friends knocked away from Xehanort and charged at him.

Mickey clashed with Xehanort but was blasted away from Xehanort's dark lightning. Donald fired several fire, ice and thunder blasts and Xehanort but he got to Donald, grabbed his staff and threw him away. Goofy ran to him and laid attacks from his shield but Xehanort dodged an attack hit Goofy by hitting his shield which hit his face and knocked him away.

Xehanort laughed, knowing that he was winning the battle so far.

"When will you fools learn? My keyblade skills and powers are beyond yours. Do you really want to fight a battle you know you are going to lose Sora?" Xehanort said.

"We will NOT lose to a coward like you!" Sora screamed at him as he charged at him with everything he had and managed to hit Xehanort twice before he made Sora fly up into the air by making a huge rock come out of the ground and hit him. Sora made an aerial recovery and came down from the dark grey sky trying to get a hit on Xehanort but that attempt failed when he blocked the attacks with his dark keyblade. Sora then hit the ground and jumped up into the air again and fired a light cannon at him. This time Xehanort was not able to block the attack but seemed to not harm Xehanort at all.

Sora then charged at Xehanort and locked his keyblade with his nemesis.

"First Avalor, now Enchancia!" Xehanort exclaimed to Sora.

"It will NEVER be yours!" Sora shouted as they continue to lock their weapons.

Xehanort then broke the lock making Sora lose balance. Then he hit Sora hard with his keyblade and blasted him away with a blast of darkness. Sora fell to the ground hard and he could not get up due to how hard he was hit and how bad his injuries were.

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he tried to blast dark aura at Xehanort but couldn't get a hit. Riku then locked keyblades with the evil old man.

"You can't win this!" Xehanort mocked Riku.

"Don't bet on it!" Riku said as the two broke the lock and pushed each other away. Xehanort then slammed his keyblade at the ground causing a shock wave making everyone lose their balance.

Xehanort then made a combo move on Riku before he knocked him away hard making Riku fall to the ground hard. Riku could not get up either.

"Riku!" Kairi and Mickey shouted as the two charged at him blasting several blasts of light, fire, ice and thunder but Xehanort blocked them all. They clashed keyblades again but Xehanort blocked the attacks and sliced his keyblade at the air, which made a wave of darkness that came right towards them. They were hit by the wave and were knocked to the ground hard. Their injures were bad so they couldn't get up.

"Hang on fellas!" Goofy exclaimed as he and Donald got to Xehanort but he outmatched them easily considering that they don't have the fighting skills like Xehanort. He grabbed Donald's magic staff and blasted him away and then he knocked Goofy away with several hits from his keyblade. After those attacks, Donald and Goofy couldn't get up.

Everyone gasped in horror as the heroes were beaten by Xehanort. He then laughed. "Really Sora? Is that all you and your friends had to offer?"

Sora slowly got up. "No. We w _on't_ give up!" Sora said as he weakly stood up.

"You are quite persistent, even on your last legs." Xehanort said as he then looked at Sofia and Elena. "The only way to truly defeat you is to break your will completely. Starting by destroying Princess Sofia and Elena!"

Sora and friends gasped in horror and Sofia and Elena had a look of fear on their faces. Xehanort then took his blade and blasted a powerful blast of darkness at Sofia and Elena who grabbed onto each other to protect each other and closed their eyes.

"SOFIA! ELENA! NOOOO!" Sora screamed as he ran in front of Sofia and Elena. He then jumped in the air and allowed the blast of darkness to hit him. Sora then fell to the ground hard and was lifeless.

Everyone gasped in pure horror as they saw Sora lifeless on the ground.

"SORA!" They all exclaimed as Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sofia and Elena ran to Sora who was still lifeless.

"Sora no!" Riku shouted feeling very worried about his best friend.

"Sora! No! Please no!" Kairi exclaimed feeling tears of sadness down her face. She could not bear to lose Sora.

"Sora! Get up! Please!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed feeling a tear of sadness roll down her face.

"Sora no! Don't go!" Mickey exclaimed feeling tears of sadness down his face.

"Sora! Please!" Elena shouted feeling tears of sadness down her face. "I already lost my parents, I can't lose you too!"

"Sora! Come back to us please!" Sofia exclaimed feeling tears of sadness down her face. "Please big brother, don't leave us!"

Everyone continued to try to get Sora to wake up but their efforts seemed to be in vain.

Xehanort then let out an evil laugh. "At long last! After all these years, I have finally slain the hero of the keyblade!"

Xehanort then produced a ball of darkness in his hand and unleashed another massive cloud of darkness in the sky with thunder and lightning. Everyone saw this and was horrified at the scene.

(The Expansion- Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 OST plays)

"Darkness! Expand across the world!" Xehanort yelled.

The darkness in the sky then spread across the world covering every inch of the sky. Each kingdom of the world saw the dark cloud and all the people panicked and ran to safety.

Xehanort let out another evil laugh "Look here citizens of Avalor and Royal family of Enchancia! Your hero is gone! Your world is doomed! Your hopes are gone! And now, the days of darkness become destiny!" Xehanort said in glee.

Sofia spoke up. "No! We WON'T lose Sora!" Sofia shouted with more tears in her eyes.

"What hope do you have of saving Sora?" Xehanort asked with an evil grin. "He is as good as gone and he has nothing left."

Everyone desperately continued to try to get Sora to wake up but he still won't wake up.

Kairi then spoke to him. "Sora, if you can still hear me. Please wake up, we all need you. I need you" Kairi then let out a tear of sadness as she spoke to him again. "I love you."

Everyone then mourned sadly at the loss of Sora. But suddenly, he began to glow in a bright light which made everyone awestruck at what they were seeing, especially Xehanort.

(The Expansion ends)

"What is this?!" Xehanort gasped.

"What's happeneing?!" Sofia and Elena asked in awe.

Riku then made a realization. "His heart is glowing. It's from all of the people he has met and touched hearts during his past adventures."

Everyone gasped in awe. "That's it!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"That's how we will save him!" Mickey exclaimed.

Riku then turned to Xehanort. "You'll never understand the true power of the heart Xehanort. Like Sora said, his friends are his true power and he is ours."

"Yes." Sofia spoke up glaring at Xehanort. "You may think he has nothing left. But with all of us here…"

Elena finished for Sofia. "…He has _everything_ left."

Kairi then called everyone. "Everyone! Sora needs us! Think of all the good things he has done for us! The light in our hearts will help save him!"

Everyone then closed their eyes and thought of all the good Sora has done for them.

Riku thought of how Sora saved him from the darkness and helped him become a keyblade master.

Kairi thought of all the times Sora saved her and how much she loves him.

Donald and Goofy thought of all the good he did for them and how he was the best leader of their team.

Mickey thought of all the good he has done for the worlds and all the help he has done for him.

Sofia thought of all the times he as there for her throughout this journey and how much she sees Sora as a second big brother.

Elena thought of how Sora was a great friend to her after helping free her from Sofia's amulet and helping her save her family and Avalor.

Roland and Miranda thought of Sora as a brave and noble young warrior who really appreciates him for protecting Sofia and always being there for her and for them.

Francesco, Luisa and Mateo thought the same thing about Sora, being a brave young warrior and for being there for them.

All the people of Avalor, including the boy with the flute, thought of Sora as a brave, kind and noble warrior who was a true hero to them for helping free them from Xehanort and Shuriki.

Meanwhile, all across the worlds, EVERY one of Sora's friends he has met in the past were thinking about all the good he has done for him after feeling in their hearts that he needs their help. They all prayed and gave their light to Sora.

Back at Avalor, Sora was glowing brighter in light which made everyone more hopeful. Then after a few moments, Sora opened his eyes and stood back up!

Everyone saw this and began cheering loudly for him! "He's alive!" Sofia and Elena shouted in pure happiness.

"He's alive!" Donald and Goofy shouted in pure happiness.

Sora looked at Xehanort who was just standing there in pure shock, completely not believing what he is seeing. "HOW?!" Xehanort shouted in pure shock.

Sora spoke up. "You keep forgetting Xehanort, that my friends are my power and I am theirs."

Sora then glowed in more light when the light faded he was seen clad in blue, yellow, and silver keyblade armor with the crown symbol on the chest; his kingdom key keyblade was gone and replaced by the ultima weapon.

"WOW!" Everyone behind Sora shouted in pure awe at seeing Sora in his new armor and holding his new keyblade.

"This is now between you and me Xehanort." Sora said. "No more unfair numbers."

Xehanort, now looking a little worried, got up and took a few steps back. "Even with keyblade armor and the ultima weapon, you still don't have a chance at defeating me!"

"No matter how powerful you are Xehanort." Sora spoke up. "Light always defeats the darkness!"

"And with my friends at my side, my power is far greater than yours!" Sora shouted. "Even if you refuse to believe it."

Xehanort was angry. "Very well Sora. We shall settle this here and now!"

Sora and Xehanort charged at each other and clashed keyblades with very hard hits. Sora and Xehanort then locked keyblades for a little bit before Sora kicked him away and did a combo move on him before blasting light at him.

Xehanort yelled in pain before he jumped in the air to slam his weapon on the ground to create another shockwave but Sora jumped after him and clashed keyblades airborne.

The two arch enemies then pushed each other away before landing on one of the rooftops of the palace. Xehanort then threw blasts of darkness, dark lightning and huge rocks at Sora but he was able to block and destroy them all.

Sora then unleashed light, fire, ice and thunder at Xehanort. He was able to block the magic blasts but he was unable to block another combo move Sora unleashed on him.

Xehanort grew angry and blasted Sora away who got back up. "Why won't you stay down!"

"It will take more than you've got Xehanort!" Sora shouted as he ran to Xehanort and jumped in the air to slam his keyblade on him but he teleported away and reappeared behind Sora.

He quickly turned around and saw Xehanort behind him. "Your powers and skills are most impressive. But I have one more trick I have up my sleeve."

Xehanort then waved his arms around and darkness swirled around him producing a strong gust of wind. Sora groaned at the intensity of the wind as everyone else did too.

When the wind cleared he had a look of shock as he saw Xehanort on a giant dragon-like heartless with huge wings. "The end begins now!" Xehanort shouted as he and the dragon heartless flew in the air.

"No. I won't let him get away with this!" Sora said before calling Skylar. "Skylar!"

Skylar flew to Sora and got to position for him to climb on. "Come on Skylar, let's take him down!"

"You got it Sora!" Skylar shouted as the two flew in the air after Xehanort in the dark clouds.

"You fly, I fight!" Sora said. The battle he is about to do reminds him of the battle with Pegasus against the Hydra at Olympus Coliseum.

"Got it!" Skylar shouted as they approached the dragon heartless in the storm clouds.

Xehanort saw Sora and unleashed powerful blasts of darkness and fire on them, but thanks to Skylar and Sora, they dodged and blocked the blasts and Sora unleashed blasts of light on weak spots of the heartless. Everyone on the ground cheered in support for Sora as he battled Xehanort in the air.

However, the two flew by the dragon's mouth and Xehanort commanded it to breathe a powerful blast of fire at them

"Skylar watch out!" Sora shouted as they flew away from the fire. While they were flying the fire chased them around. They continued to fly away from the fire until Sora got an idea.

"Skylar! Fly up! We have to take them out with a dive!" Sora shouted.

"Got it!" Skylar shouted as they flew up above the dragon. At the perfect height, the two dived down at great speed.

Sora then unleashed light from his keyblade to blind Xehanort and the dragon heartless. As soon as they got closer, Sora shouted "Now!" Then Sora jumped off Skylar and tackled Xehanort off the dragon which disappeared after Sora destroyed it from a powerful beam of light.

As Xehanort and Sora fell to the ground, they clashed keyblades, made melee hits and made magic blasts on each other. Then Sora charged thunder from his keyblade with help from the lightening in the clouds. Then Sora unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning on Xehanort which blasted him away making him fall further down to the ground.

Skylar then caught Sora while he was falling and the two flew back to the courtyard where Xehanort landed on the ground.

When Sora landed, Xehanort was still on his feet but looking a bit weak. "Despite all your efforts, I still stand! What more can you do to save this world?!"

"You're going to find out!" Sora exclaimed as he used his ultima weapon and made Xehanort fly up into the air. Sora jumped into the air after him and used his Keyblade against Xehanort's back similar to how he did with the Xemnas battle only he did not have Riku's way to dawn in his other hand. Sora then slammed his blade down on Xehanort making him fall to the ground hard. Sora then landed on the ground and charged his keyblade with all the light he had inside of him.

He then swirled his keyblade around in several circles before yelling loudly and unleashing an extremely powerful blast of light at Xehanort.

"NO!" Xehanort yelled as he couldn't block the blast due to his weakened state. The blast hit Xehanort hard and made him fall to the ground on his back. Then Sora unleashed a powerful beam of light at the sky, destroying the darkness in the sky. The bright and sunny sky returned to the world once again and the world is safe.

Everyone cheered loudly for Sora after defeating Xehanort and restoring the light of the world. Sora turned around and smiled brightly at everyone behind him. He then turned to Xehanort he was getting up weakly but fell down on one knee holding his keyblade in the ground as a rest for him.

Sora healed all of his friends as they along with Sofia and Elena approached Xehanort glaring at the evil old man. "Xehanort, your reign of evil is over." Sora said as kingdom key returned to him and his keyblade armor disappeared.

Xehanort glared at Sora. "You might have beaten me now, but I will destroy you next time." Xehanort said.

"There _is_ no next time for you Xehanort!" Sora said glaring at his nemesis.

Xehanort smirked. "I disagree." Xehanort then waved a hand around and created a pool of darkness below him causing him to disappear through it!

"NO!" Sora tried to bring his keyblade down on Xehanort but was too late, Xehanort already disappeared.

"Nuts! He got away again!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

Riku put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Sora. We'll be ready for him next time." Riku reassured Sora with a smile.

Suddenly they all heard Shuriki shout "No!" Shuriki then ran away.

"Shuriki is getting away!" Mickey shouted as he and his friends chased after her. As she reached the castle walls, she realized she had nowhere to go. She then looked at the crowd and Sora and friends who were in front of the crowd.

"Shuriki." Sora glared. "The time has come to pay for all of your crimes, and spend the rest of your life in prison!"

Shuriki backed away and fell off the edge, dropping down into the waters below. "Nooo!"

"No!" Everyone shouted as they along with Elena, and Sofia looked over the edge.

"You ok Sora?" Mickey asked.

"I didn't want it to end like this." Sora sadly said.

Francisco placed a hand on Sora Elena's shoulders.

"It's alright. They're gone." He declared. "We won!"

"After all these years!" Elena hugged him.

"All hail the rightful heir of Avalor!" Esteban announced as he was in perfect condition after the attack Xehanort did to him. "Princess Elena!"

The crowd cheered.

"Wait, I'm in charge of the kingdom now?" Elena gaped.

"You are the eldest child." Francisco pointed out. "The crown goes to you."

"It does?" Elena gasped.

"Yup." Mickey spoke up. "That is how the royal family line works after all."

"You will be a great ruler, Elena." Luisa smiled. "And you'll have your grandfather and I to help you, so there's nothing to worry about. Now go and address your people."

"Right." Elena nodded. "Address my people. Okay..."

"Don't worry Elena." Sora spoke up. "We'll walk with you." Everyone nodded in agreement. Elena and Sora then took Sofia's hands and walked through the crowd. All of their friends walked behind them.

 **Another chapter done! Hope you all liked it! The happy ending will come up next so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8 The End

**Hello readers! Next chapter up now which will end the story! Time to end this here and now!**

 **I own nothing in this story!**

Chapter 8: The End

Everyone continued to walk through the crowd and greeted everyone. "Hello. Hi. How are you? Hey there." Elena and Sofia greeted.

"Hiya fellas." Mickey, Donald and Goofy said smiling to the crowd.

"Hey there everyone." Sora smiled at the crowd.

"Hello." Riku smiled.

"Hi there." Kairi smiled.

Elena and everyone stopped as they reached the Enchancia royal family.

"And thank you everyone for everything." Elena told Sofia, Sora and their friends.

"I guess this belongs to you." Sofia sighed, as she took off her amulet and gave it to Elena.

"Sofia, I want you to have it." Elena put the Amulet back on her. "For all you've done for Avalor. Besides, I think I've seen enough of the Amulet for a lifetime."

Sora and friends laughed a bit at Elena's joke.

"Thank you, Elena, for everything." Sofia smiled as the two princesses hugged each other close.

They broke the hug as Elena turned to Sora and friends. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy. Thank you all for everything you have done for me, my family, for Avalor and for the world."

"Anytime Elena." Mickey said smiling brightly.

"Anything for you and your family." Kairi smiled brightly.

"We're all very happy that you, your family and your kingdom are free after all these years." Riku smiled brightly.

"You betcha!" Donald and Goofy smiled brightly.

"Sora." Elena spoke to him. "I want to thank you especially. You were very brave facing Xehanort and those heartless and protecting us. And you are an amazing friend to me, Sofia and all your friends. We need more people with strong hearts like all of you."

Sora smiled brightly. "You're welcome Elena. I'm so happy for you, your family and your kingdom. This all wouldn't have happened without us here for you."

Elena chuckled. "No, it wouldn't."

Sora then spoke up. "We all know you'll be a great leader to your people, and we all know inside that your parents are very proud of you."

Sora continued. "I know it's still sad your parents aren't here, but they are still with you, inside your heart." Sora pointed to Elena's heart.

"Losing people is a part of life." Sora continued. "But that doesn't mean you stop letting them in. Like your grandmother said, you'll have your grandfather and her to help you and you also have your friends, your sister, your people… and us."

Elena gasped then smiled brightly. "They are all your family, and we are family to you too. All you have to do is follow what your heart tells you." Sora finished.

Elena began to tear up in happiness as she ran to Sora and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sora." Elena said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Anytime Elena." Sora said as he hugged her. "Anytime."

Sora's friends joined them in a group hug making everyone smile in happiness at the touching scene.

A short while later, the citizens of Avalor cheered as Elena ascended the castle steps, greeted by Esteban. Sora followed her.

"Thank you, cousin." Elena smiled. "For a moment, I wasn't sure whose side you were on."

"Neither was I." Sora said still feeling uneasy around Esteban.

"I was always on our side." Esteban declared. "But I could not let Shuriki find a way to destroy that painting. Our family was in there. And so, I pretended to follow her, to keep them safe. I hope you understand, Elena."

Sora spoke up. "Esteban, we do understand. After what you are saying and what you done to Shuriki, we believe you." Sora smiled. "And we forgive you."

Esteban smiled as he and Sora shook hands and he hugged Elena.

Amber, James and Isabelle descended on Jaquins. Amber and James hugged their parents.

"Elena!" Isabelle hugged her sister.

"Isa!" Elena hugged her back.

Down in the waters, Shuriki pulled herself above the surface, gasping for air.

Meanwhile, the young boy with the flute handed Armando a flag, who handed it to Esteban. Esteban raised the flag, which was the old Avaloran banner, with symbols of Jaquins on it. Skylar, Migs and Luna circled it, before landing in front of Elena.

"Any time you need a ride, Princess, I'm your Jaquin." Skylar smiled.

"Let every bell in Avalor ring." Elena told the crowd. "We are free!"

The crowd cheered.

"How's that?" Elena whispered to Isabelle.

"Great!" Isabelle hugged her.

The Enchancian royal family and keyblade heroes applauded, Sofia and Sora most of all.

Suddenly, everyone saw a glow of light on the flag of Avalor. Then, the world's keyhole appeared. "The keyhole." Sora and friends said as he, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey summoned their keyblades and sealed the keyhole.

"What was that Sora?" Sofia asked.

"That was the world's keyhole." Sora explained. "Now that it's sealed, dark forces won't devour the heart of this world."

Sora then sadly spoke up. "Everyone, we are all sorry to say this, but we have to go."

Everyone was saddened by Sora's announcement. "Awww. Why?" Sofia sadly asked.

"Xehanort is still out there and it's our duty as keyblade heroes to protect the worlds from his evil." Sora sadly explained.

"But don't worry." Riku spoke up. "Once he is defeated for good, we will come back and visit."

"That's right." Kairi said. "We will have all the fun we will get together."

Mickey, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Well everyone." Elena spoke up as she walked up to Sora and his friends. "I guess this means goodbye"

Sora and his friends went to Elena and her family first. They first went to Francesco and Luisa. "Goodbye Francesco. Goodbye Luisa." Sora sadly said to Elena and Isabelle's grandparents.

"Goodbye everyone." Francesco sadly said. "And thank you for all you have done."

"You're welcome." Riku said. "Elena and Isabelle have you now to look at to take care of them."

"Yes." Luisa said. "Do not worry, we'll take care of them and help Elena become a great leader for Avalor."

"We know you will." Kairi said.

They next came to Isabelle. "Do you all have to leave?" Isabelle sadly asked. "We only met each other for a little bit of time."

Sora knelt to Isabelle. "We know Isabelle. But like we said, once Xehanort and his evil schemes are destroyed, we promise to come back and visit you and your family." Sora sadly said with a bit of happiness too.

Isabelle smiled a bit feeling at ease. "Thank you, for helping us and my sister."

"Your welcome Isabelle." Mickey sadly and happily said.

Sora and friends then turned to Mateo. "Goodbye Mateo." Sora said smiling. "Hope you become a great wizard one day, like your grandfather." Everyone nodded with him.

"Thank you everyone." Mateo smiled at everyone and they did a group hug together.

Then, everyone's next goodbye would be more painful.

Elena.

Sora approached Elena with a few tears in his eyes, and a little smile on his face. Sora and Elena shared another hug with each other. "Goodbye Elena. And thank you mi amigo." Sora said making him and everyone laugh with him.

"I know you already know what that means." Sora spoke up again. "But its Spanish, for friend".

Elena laughed. "You're welcome Sora." Elena said in both sadness and happiness. "Thank you again for all you and your friends have done."

"You're welcome Elena." Sora said as they broke the hug.

"I'll miss you all." Elena said sadly.

"We'll miss you too." Sora sadly said.

Then they came to the Enchancian royal family. Sora and his friends walked up to Roland and Miranda. "Goodbye Roland. Goodbye Miranda." Sora sadly said.

"Goodbye everyone." Roland sadly said. "And thank you for everything you have done, especially being there for Sofia."

"You are all very brave heroes for our world." Miranda spoke up before turning to Sora. "Especially you Sora. You were the one that cared for Sofia the most. I'm very proud of you, you are a brave and noble young man."

Sora smiled at the queen. "Thank you. Sofia was a great friend to us. In fact, Sofia and I see each other as a big brother and little sister."

"We know." Roland smiled. "We noticed that. Thank you for being a great big brother figure to Sofia."

"Your welcome." Sora said smiling.

"And we apologize again for lying to you before." Mickey sighed. "We still have regrets for what we have done."

"Don't worry everyone. None of that matters now." Roland reassured everyone with a smile. "What does matter is Avalor and the world are saved, Shuriki and Xehanort are gone and everyone is safe."

Everyone smiled at Roland. "Thank you." Everyone said as they bowed and curtsied to the king and queen.

"You're welcome." Roland and Miranda said smiling.

Then they came to Amber and James who were smiling at each other. "Goodbye Amber. Goodbye James." Everyone said with a smile.

"Goodbye everyone." James spoke up. "You were all brilliant."

"Indeed." Amber spoke up. "You are all our heroes." Amber smiled but spoke up again. "Mmm except maybe Donald."

"WHAT?!" Donald shouted feeling angry which made everyone laugh.

Donald then stopped being mad and spoke up. "Ah, what the heck. We can't not like each other forever." Donald smiled and he and Amber made up as friends which made everyone smile brightly.

Then, to everyone's sadness, their last goodbye to the royal family would be by far the most painful of all the goodbyes they had done.

Sofia.

Everyone and Sofia looked at each other with sadness. They have been through so much together and have been by each other's side ever since they had met at Enchancia. But it was Sora and Sofia who were the saddest because of their big brother and little sister relationship.

Sora cared so much for Sofia and she cared so much for Sora. Sora protected Sofia and saved her life many times and Sofia believed in Sora being a true hero and she along with Sora's friends helped save him by believing in him and giving their light to him. Saying goodbye to each other was like saying goodbye to a member of their family.

Sora knelt down to Sofia and everyone gave them some room so they can talk.

Sora placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking up. "Sofia. You are an amazing and brave young princess. Thank you all you have done and for being there for us and for believing in me, you are definitely like the little sister I always wanted."

Sofia sniffled and choked sadly and wiped her tears before speaking up. "You're welcome Sora. Thank you for all you have done and for being there for me this whole time, my second big brother."

Sora and Sofia smiled at each other before Sofia hugged Sora close, Sora hugged her back and the two let out more tears from their eyes.

"Awwww." Everyone cooed at the very touching scene between Sora and Sofia.

Sora and Sofia continued to hug each other before Sofia spoke up. "Goodbye Sora."

"Goodbye Sofia." Sora sadly said to Sofia leaking a few more tears from his eyes.

"I'll miss you." Sofia sadly said leaking a few more tears from her eyes.

"I'll miss you too." Sora said as the two broke the hug and Sofia went back to her family. Sora went back to his friends before he spoke to the citizens of Avalor.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong." Sora addressed the crowd. "Avalor and the world are free because of all of us. Let us never forget this day!" Sora then held his keyblade high in the air. "All hail Princess Elena!"

Everyone cheered and applauded at Sora. He then let out a whistle signaling a few jaquins to come and pick them up.

Sora an Kairi got on Skylar, Riku and Mickey got on Luna and Donald and Goofy got on Migs. They all took off in the air and all the people cheered happily for them. The riders waved to everyone and they all waved back to them. After their circle around they all took off and landed on the outskirts of Avalor.

Sora and friends got off the three jaquins and smiled at them.

"Thank you, guys." Sora said to the jaquins. "We all couldn't have done this without your help."

"No." Skylar spoke up smiling. "Thank _you_ everyone. With your help, Shuriki and Xehanort are gone, the majesty of Avalor has returned and Avalor is finally free!"

"Your welcome." Sora and friends said smiling.

"We'll see you all soon." Luna said smiling.

"You betcha." Mickey, Donald and Goofy said smiling.

"Take care everyone." Migs said smiling.

"You too." Kairi said smiling before the jaquins took off back to Avalor.

Sora and friends called the Gummi ship over to their location. After entering the ship, they all took off into space.

After a few hours, everyone was back at the mysterious tower reporting to Yen Sid.

"Master, we've done it." Riku spoke up. "Shuriki is defeated and Elena, her family and her kingdom are free. But Master Xehanort escaped once again."

"Well done everyone." Yen Sid said in gratitude. "I have something to share with you."

"What?" Everyone asked.

Yen Sid waved a hand around and appeared the book "The Lost Princess of Avalor" in front of them.

Everyone was surprised. "I thought that book was only kept in the Secret Library." Sora said in surprise.

"Yes." Yen Sid spoke up. "But Alcazar allowed me to have a copy of it to show you the ending of the book."

Yen Sid opened the book and showed everyone the ending.

"And all across the kingdom, the people of Avalor cheered, for their lost Princess was finally home." Sora narrated.

"Thus began the reign of Princess Elena." Mickey smiled. "And with it, a new age of joy and prosperity for all of Avalor."

"Wow!" Everyone grinned.

"Now that's what I call a very happy ending!" Donald smiled.

"It is." Kairi nodded.

"But it doesn't seem like her story's over just yet." Riku theorized.

"Yeah" Sora agreed.

"Of course, it isn't." Yen Sid spoke up. "But what happens next is a tale for another book."

"Wow." Sora mused. "We not only gave Elena an ending for her story but a brand-new beginning."

"Yes." Yen Sid said. "Thank you for all you have done, everyone. And what I will give you now is for the journey ahead of you."

Yen Sid waved his hands around and streams of light flew out and hit everyone. They all looked at their clothes and saw that they had brand new styles.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi gasped. "Look at us!"

"I hope you all enjoy them." Yen Sid said. "These new clothes I have given you have brand new keyblade powers for you and new abilities for Donald and Goofy. Use them well, for they will be your new guide in your quest to find the guardians of light."

"Thank you master." Everyone said as they bowed before the wizard before leaving the office.

"Well guys." Sora smiled. "Here's to the journey ahead..." They all walked down the stairs to their bedrooms to get a good rest which they deserved.

As they got to their rooms and got to bed, Sora looked out the window and thought out loud.

"Well Sofia." Sora said to himself. "I wonder how you are doing, little sister."

Meanwhile, in the secret library, Sofia and Alacazar were there reading the ending of the book "The Lost Princess of Avalor" in front of them.

"And all across the kingdom, the people of Avalor cheered, for their lost Princess was finally home." Sofia narrated.

"Thus, began the reign of Princess Elena." Sofia smiled, as Alacazar looked over her shoulder. "And with it, a new age of joy and prosperity for all of Avalor."

"Wonderful!" Alacazar grinned. "I would call that a very happy ending!"

"It is." Sofia nodded. "But I don't think her story's over just yet."

"Of course, it isn't." Alacazar smiled. "But what happens next is a tale for another book."

Alacazar closed the book, and it flew back into its place on the shelves.

"Thank you for all you have done, Sofia." Alacazar declared, as he returned to the mirror. "And this is for the journey ahead!"

Streams of light flew out of the mirror and hit Sofia. Sofia's gown turned a new shade of purple.

"Well." Sofia said to herself "Here's to the journey ahead..."

She began to walk out of the library before clutching her amulet. "Thank you, Sora. My second big brother." She then exited the library back to the castle.

Meanwhile, at the Mysterious Tower, everyone was asleep in their bedrooms. Suddenly, a bright blue light shined in the main hallway to their bedrooms. Everyone woke up from their sleep and went out into the hallway to see what was going on.

They all saw the blue light and gasped. "What is this?" Sora asked rubbing his eyes.

"I dunno." Kairi answered with a yawn.

Then the blue light reshaped itself into spirits of a man and a woman.

The man had darker skin, black hair, a mustache and a small beard on his chin. He also had blue military clothes on him with a few medals and a blue sash.

The woman had darker skin, black hair, a golden tiara, pink and maroon royal clothes and a blue sash.

The man and woman smiled at everyone.

The group began to recognize them a bit but couldn't see it. "Wait a second. You two look oddly familiar."

"Yes." The man said smiling. "You may not know us, but we both know all of you."

"Who exactly are you?" Mickey asked.

"My husband and I have watched you all for a while" The woman said smiling. "You were all brave saving our kingdom Avalor, and our daughter's Elena and Isabelle."

Everyone gasped sharply in pure shock and awe.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi gasped.

"You're…" Sora spoke up. "…King Raul and Queen Lucia!

"Elena and Isabelle's parents!" Mickey exclaimed in awe as they bowed and curtsied to the spirits of Raul and Lucia.

"Lucia and I have come to thank you all for your bravery, courage and valor for saving Elena and Isabelle and freeing our kingdom from Shuriki and that Xehanort man."

"Yes." Lucia spoke up. "Raul and I are forever in your debt and cannot thank you enough for everything you have done, especially for being great friends to Elena."

"You two are most welcome." Sora smiled brightly as they all leaked tears of sadness and happiness. It pained them to think about that fateful day when Shuriki took over Avalor, but are very happy to meet Elena's parents in person.

"Good luck everyone on your journey to save the worlds." Raul said smiling.

"We'll be watching you all and Elena on your journeys ahead." Lucia said smiling.

Everyone nodded as the two spirits disappeared. Everyone looked at each other smiling before hugging each other close and returning to their bed rooms.

"Good night." Everyone said as they all got back to their bedrooms for a well-deserved sleep.

Meanwhile in the castle that never was, Xehanort saw all the scenes that took place in Avalor after he retreated on a crystal ball.

"I'll get you next time Sora." Xehanort said coldly. "Next time."

 **Story is done! I'm very happy that it's all done! I hope you all enjoyed it! I honestly felt that this story was one of my best, because of all the friendship, family and adventure inside it.**

 **Well, everyone it has been very fun writing this story. I will continue to write more in the future.**

 **See you next time on Kingdom Hearts 3 crossovers with Gbro15300!**


End file.
